Marcas
by Tei-chan
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Olá mina, mais uma fic que eu to postando aqui espero que gostem ^ ^

Os personagens não me pertencem são de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Só a história me pertence.

"_blá blá blá"_ pensamento

Xxxxxxxxxxx mudança de cenário

(n/a:) nota da autora

Vamos á fic n.n

** Marcas**

_A noite estava chuvosa Yuto e Ayume estavam voltando de carro pra casa depois de buscar a filha numa festa de aniversário _

_- Okaa-san onde está Shippou? – perguntou uma menina de treze anos de cabelo curtos chocolate e olhos da mesma cor_

_- Seu irmão está brincando com o filho da vizinha Rin, ele não quis vir – falou uma mulher jovem de cabelos compridos, olhos chocolates para a filha_

_- Como foi à festa Rin? – perguntou um homem ruivo e de olhos verdes_

_- Foi ótima otoo-san! O DJ era o máximo a mãe da Abi caprichou – todos sorriram_

_- Que bom que você gostou meu amor – Ayume falou olhando pra filha no banco de trás do carro sorrindo, quando olhou novamente pra frente viu um carro fazendo uma ultrapassagem e vindo na direção deles - YUTO – gritou desesperada –CUIDADO_

_Foi tudo muito rápido, Yuto desviando do carro, Ayume e Rin gritando, o carro batendo na proteção da ponte, o impaquito na água, a água entrando rápido e gelada que mais parecia alfinetes entrando na pele, Rin gritando tentando acordar os pais, o carro afundado..._

_Rin acordou numa ambulância com o medico com o desfibrilador nas mãos, foi segundos com os olhos abertos, mas pode ver o carro sendo guinchado, policiais carregando duas bolsas de lona para outra ambulância um pouco mais na frente o brilho e a zuada das sirenes foram as ultimas coisas que ouvira._

_Ui Ui Ui _(n/a: zuada de polícia -.-')

PI PI PI (n/a: zuada de despertador, por favor, ignorem, pois ficaram patéticos -.-'')

Abriu os olhos ofegante ela sempre tinha esses sonhos, olhou o despertador e o desligou.

Eu sou Yamada Rin tenho dezesseis anos e a três meus pais morreram num acidente de carro no qual eu sobrevivi. Depois disso nunca mais fui à mesma eu vivia cantando e sorrindo e adorava a chuva. Hoje não canto, não sorriu mais como antes e não suporto a chuva. Não posso chegar perto de lagos, rios, piscinas que eu travo fico em estado de choque petrificada vejo a cena de tudo o que aconteceu passar diante dos meus olhos, feito se eu estivesse acontecendo tudo de novo. Os médicos disseram que eu estava com stress pós- traumático e que isso ia passar se eu me tratasse, mas não me tratei, então eu evito chegar perto. Minha vida era perfeita tinha pais que nos amávamos muito um irmão que amo de paixão e ele a mim, vivíamos muito felizes, mas feito dizem, "a felicidade dura pouco". Depois do acidente eu e meu irmão ficamos sozinhos tivemos que morar com a prima de minha mãe Tsubaki e o marido dela Naraku os únicos parentes vivos que temos, mas pensão que eles ficam com a gente por que gostam? Nós maus nos conhecíamos, nos vimos poucas vezes nos treze anos que vivi com meus pais, eles não nos suportam, e desde que eu cheguei aqui eles me maltratam, Tsubaki me faz trabalhar como empregada e Naraku me faz de saco de pancada no seu tempo livre. Eles só nos aturam por que Naraku virou novo presidente das empresas Yamada Advocacias às empresas do meu pai e eles recebem uma quantia generosa do banco pra que eles tomem conta da gente, mas que usam em benefício próprio. A sorte é que eu e Shippou recebemos uma mesada que chega pelo correio e já que sou eu que pego a correspondência eles não sabem da existência dela, o dinheiro não é muito, mas da pro que a gente precisar, faz algum tempo que eu junto para quando eu fizer dezoito anos eu possa contratar um advogado e pedir a custódia de Shippou ao juiz. Eles não tocam nele se querem saber, é feito se fosse um acordo entre eles e eu enquanto não o maltratarem eu agüento tudo. Eu poderia denunciá-los, mas de que isso adiantaria? Eu seria mandada para um instituto pra adolescentes e Shippou seria mandado pra um orfanato já que ele só tem dez anos, eu não agüentaria viver sem ele, ele é a única pessoa que eu mais amo em tudo o mundo, não posso arriscar viver sem ele, Shippou foi tudo que me restou e eu sou tudo que restou a ele, temos que ficar juntos mesmo que para isso eu tenha que agüentá-los eu não vou deixar Shippou sozinho já basta eu tê-lo deixado sem pais, pois se eu não tivesse ido a aquela maldita festa com certeza eles ainda estariam aqui, não vou deixá-lo num orfanato então vou ter que agüentar. Há já ia me esquecendo se ficarmos sem tutores a empresa do meu pai seria leiloada já que não teríamos como administrá-la, pois somos menores de idade.

Se levantou e foi pra frente do espelho, tirou a roupa de dormir ficando só de calcinha e sutiã.

Eu estou deferente de três anos atrás, meus cabelos que eram curtos agora estão na altura do meu quadril, a franja está maior caindo nos olhos, meu corpo não é mais de uma menina de treze anos, ele cresceu e ganhou curvas bem vantajosas e sinuosas proporcionais pro meu corpo. Fiquei me olhando mais um pouco e cravei o olhar nas três marcas roxas que tinha no corpo duas nas costelas e uma na perna da ultima surra que tinha levado, pus a mão em cima de um dos hematomas que tinha na costela e suspirei, olhei em cima da cadeira onde o uniforme do novo colégio onde eu ganhei uma bolsa e que é o melhor e mais caro colégio do país estava, fui pegar a roupa e me vestir, o uniforme era o típico uniforme japonês uma blusa branca de botões e mangas curtas com um bolso no lado esquerdo com o nome do colégio "Shikon no Tama", uma saia de pregas azul marinho um palmo acima do joelho e meias três quartos brancas com sapatos pretos. Quando terminei de me vestir me olhei no espelho percebi que o hematoma na perna aparecia, dei outro suspiro.

- Kuso!Não posso ir pra escola com uma marca roxa de fivela de cinto na perna aparecendo - Suspirei cansada - tenho que fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê?... Já sei!

Corri até o guarda roupa e peguei uma legue preta que cobria toda a perna e vesti

- Ótimo.

Prendi os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto e passei um gloss nos lábios, olhei o relógio

- Ta na hora de acordar o Shippou

Fui pro quarto do meu irmão abri a porta, ele ainda tava dormindo, me aproximei e sentei ao lado dele na cama e dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Shippou meu amor ta na ora de acordar

- Só mais cinco minutos mamãe - falou o menino ruivo que dormia profundamente

Eu sorri - Ta na hora de acordar seu dorminhoco! – falei sacudindo-o

- RIN! – ele abriu os olhos verdes

- Não a cinderela

-Nossa Rin pensei que fosse a mamãe – ele abaixou os olhos – ela sempre me acordava assim.

- Ela também me acordava assim – abaixei os olhos também

- Sabe – ele olhou pra ela - você a cada dia ta mais parecida com ela – e sorriu

Eu sorri – você também, a cada dia fica mais parecido com o papai – ele abriu mais ainda o sorriso - Como é que dois irmãos podem ser tão diferentes? – perguntei a ele

- Simples – eu franzi o cenho - cada um herdou as qualidades de um – me olhou como se isso fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo – você herdou os da mamãe e eu os do papai – simples não é? - levantou e foi pro banheiro tomar banho

- Se você diz... – sorri

Desci as escadas correndo e fui direto pra cozinha preparar o café antes que Tsubaki e Naraku descessem para o café. Preparei tudo rápido e deixei em cima da mesa na sala de jantar e fui comer na cozinha, pois eles não nos deixavam comer com eles e nós também não vaziamos questão. Quando estava terminando de preparar o nosso Shippou apareceu já com o uniforme do seu colégio e seu cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto, se sentou no seu lugar no balcão da cozinha, eu servi o dele e depois o meu me sentando do lado dele na bancada.

Ele a olhou e viu a legue preta que ela estava usando

- Ficou bonito – e mordeu o sanduíche que eu tinha feito pra ele

- O que ficou bonito? – perguntei sem entender

- o uniforme – apontou para a legue que ela tava usando – _"mesmo eu sabendo o real motivo de você ta usando ele assim" _– pensou

- Ah!

- Deu um estilo sabe

Ergui uma sobrancelha – Estilo?

- Hai e mordeu o sanduíche – não vai ficar igual a todo mundo entende?

-Entendo – sorri – você tem cada uma Shippou

Ele por sua vez só fez sorrir, sorriso esse que murchou quando Naraku entrou na cozinha segurando uma xícara de café quente na mão. Ele era um hanyou de cabelos compridos e negros, olhos vermelhos que mantinha em cima de Rin a olhando de cima a baixo

- amor você chegou tarde ontem – Tsubaki apareceu no vão da porta da cozinha com o seu robe de seda rosa, com seus cabelos negros soltos e meio bagunçados e seus olhos negros vidrados em Naraku - nem vi quando se deitou – falou indo em direção a ele e o abraçando por trás

- Me solta Tsubaki – a voz era fria e sombria que dava até arrepio – não estou de bom humor hoje – e pegou o jornal que estava em cima do balcão e que Rin tinha se esquecido de levar pra mesa

Nessa hora Rin ficou branco como papel, pois ela sabia que quando ele estava de mau humor sobrava pra ela.

- Mas por que está de mau humor? – perguntou ainda abraçada a ele

- A empresa está com problemas, agora me deixa que eu tenho que ir – se soltou dos braços dela, deu uma ultima olhada em Rin que não passou despercebido por Tsubaki e ficou um tempo calada e depois perguntou

- Rin cadê o meu chá?

- Está na mesa senhora – falei sem entender

Ela olhou pra mim – E o que está esperado pra ir buscar?

Me levantei e fui na sala de jantar peguei uma xícara e servi um pouco de chá e levei pra ela, ela tomou um pouco olhou o liquido dentro da xícara e...

PLAFT

O som ecoou pela cozinha e a marca de cinco dedos na cara de Rin ficou evidente que a olhou sem entender.

- Isso é pra você aprender a fazer um chá descente – e saiu voltando pro quarto deixando uma Rin inerte na cozinha.

- Onee-chan – shippou a chamou

Rin engoliu o choro que queria vim, olhou pro irmão e sorriu

- Esta tudo bem – limpou uma lagrima teimosa – vamos antes que nos atrasemos

- Não vai terminar de comer?

- Lie, vá pegar suas coisas enquanto eu vou arrumando isso aqui

- Hai – ele preferiu deixar quieto para a irmã não sofrer mais

Ela terminou de arrumar as coisas e saíram rumo ao colégio de Shippou

- Sabe eu poderia vim sozinho

- Nem pense nisso Shippou

-Naze?

- Por que é perigoso, aliás, eu gosto de te trazer – sorri para ele – mas porque você que vir sozinho? Não gosta da minha companhia é? – fiz cara de ressentida

- Não é isso e você sabe muito bem. Eu só pensei que você economizaria tempo, só isso.

- Oooh, meu irmãozinho está preocupado comigo – as bochechas dele ficaram vermelhas

- Não é nada disso – virou o rosto enquanto ela sorria por ele estar vermelho, abaixou os olhos tristes – _"você não sabe o quanto"_- pensou

- Shippou, Shippou...

- Ah? O que?

- Já chegamos

- Ah! Er... – falou meio sem graça

- E não se esqueça o que a gente combinou

- Eu sei lhe esperar na frente do colégio que você vem me buscar

- E

-E não falar com estranhos, blá, blá,blá - sorri com a atitude dele – por que eu não posso ir direto pra casa?

-Por que é...

-Perigoso – completou girando os olhos – eu sei

Sorri e dei um beijo nele – É isso mesmo – passou a mão no cabelo dele - Se cuida, tchau

- Tchau – e a viu seguir seu caminho –_ "o rosto dela ainda está vermelho"_ – suspirou e entrou no colégio

Ele sabia por que ela não queria que ele fosse pra casa sozinha, ela tinha medo que aqueles dois fizessem alguma coisa contra ele e isso ele sabia que ela não perdoaria.

-Ai meu Kami tenho que correr senão eu vou chegar atrasada – apresou o passo – a sorte é que esse colégio não fica muito longe do de shippou.

Quando eu cheguei no colégio eu percebi que ele era enorme, eu não tinha visto ele ainda pois quando fui fazer minha transferência foi tudo resolvido pelo telefone e os documentos vieram por um mensageiro do colégio e foram entregues a ele na mesma hora, provavelmente fazem isso por que os pais não tem tempo de ir lá resolverem esse assunto, mas pelo que li no panfleto não se era de admirar, o colégio tem três andares divididos entre salas normais de estudo , salas de música, dança, de vários tipos de luta, artes, cinco quadras, duas piscinas, uma biblioteca enorme, e várias outras coisas que eu não me lembro no momento. Quando entrei só vi alunos uniformizados, era o primeiro dia de aula então já sabe a zorra que é. Gente se abraçando, se cumprimentando, aquela frescura toda, ai como eu odeio primeiro dia de aula. Fui procurar na lista a minha sala foi um sufoco gente empurrando de um lado, gente empurrando do outra mais consegui encontrar, subi as escadas procurei um pouco e achei, a sala era grande e refrigerada, entrei e me sentei na ultima cadeira perto da janela e fiquei olhando o povo lá embaixo no pátio, passei a mão no lado esquerdo do meu rosto onde levei a bofetada, suspirei ainda tava doendo, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas

- Oi!

Falou alguém do meu lado

- Ah... Oi – falei segurei o choro e continuei olhando as pessoas pela janela com a mão apoiada aonde eu tinha levado a bofetada

-Eu sou Ayame e você?

- Rin

- Você é novata né?

- Sou

- Eu estudo aqui desde o ano passado

- Sério – falei sem nenhum entusiasmo

- E você estudou aonde?

- No Hitomi

- Não é uma escola pública?

- É, ganhei uma bolsa

-Sério você deve ser super inteligente

Eu a olhei pela primeira vez era uma youkai ruiva usando maria chiquinha de olhos verdes que mais parecia uma criança com aquele sorriso bobo na cara.

- Eu não sou tão inteligente assim

- Kanna, Kanna, oi – chamou uma youkai de cabelos brancos e olhos negros que entrava na sala, nem sequer ouvindo o que eu falava

- Kanna essa é a Rin, ela ganhou uma bolsa para estudar aqui não é o máximo!

- _Oi_ – falou baixo e calmo

- Oi – respondi

O sinal tocou fazendo o resto dos alunos entrarem. A aula transcorreu normal e chata, mal começou as aulas e os professores já estavam passando trabalhos -.- quando o sinal do intervalo tocou foi uma felicidade saí em disparada daquela sala não estava mais agüentando quando eu escuto alguém me chamando

- Rin! –Ayame pulou nas minhas costas – que pressa é essa mulher

- Ayame você é louca desse daí – ela desceu

- Adorei!

- Adorou o que Ayame?

- A legue, deu um estilo legal ao uniforme

- Engraçado meu irmão disse a mesma coisa

- Irmão? Você tem um irmão? Ele é bonito?

- Ayame!_"de onde essa menina saiu?"_

- Anda fala

- Sim ele é lindo, mas não é pro seu bico

- Por quê?

- Por que ele só tem dez anos de idade

- E o que tem isso? Ele pode aprender muito com a tia Ayame aqui

- o.O Ayame já te disseram que você é louca?

- _Eu digo isso o tempo todo_

- Kanna? – me virei pro lado – de onde foi que você saiu?

- _Eu estava aqui o tempo todo_

- Nossa eu não tinha te visto

- Não se preocupa Rin com o tempo você se acostuma. Agora vamos – falou Ayame puxando a mim e a Kanna pelo braço

- Aonde você esta nos levando Ayame?

- _levando não arrastando_

- Ué pro refeitório, eu estou morrendo de fome

Ela nos arrastou pelo colégio até chegarmos num refeitório enorme, pegamos uma mesa no canto e sentamos

- Nossa! – falei olhando ao redor - como isso aqui é grande

- É... Ei Rin

- Oi – disse ainda olhando o refeitório

- O que é isso vermelho no seu rosto?

O.O Pus a mão no rosto e olhei pra ela – Isso... Ah... Er... _"o que eu vou dizer"_

- É que eu só prestei atenção agora, na sala você tava virada pra janela aí eu não tinha visto, e então o que é?

- Er... _"Tô ferrada, se eu falar que foi uma bofetada ela vai me encher de perguntas. O que eu vou fazer?" _– pensei desesperada

_- Ayame deixa ela em paz, você é muito curiosa _– disse Kanna no seu tom calmo e suave –_ deve ser alguma alergia _

"_Kanna você é minha heroína * * olhinhos brilhantes"_ – É isso mesmo alergia he he he

- Se você diz, mas é que parece...

- Eu vou comprar meu lanche, Kanna vem comigo – nem esperei ela responder sai puxando pela mão

- Eu também vou

- Não você tem que guarda a mesa pra que ninguém a pegue

-Mas...

- Vamos Kanna – e sai arrastando a coitada da Kanna pela mão

_- Calma ela não vai nos seguir_

- Ah foi mal Kanna

_- Tudo bem, mas se você não quer que lhe fiquem lhe perguntando sobre a tapa é melhor dar um jeito_

- Er... Não é uma tapa é... – ela me deu um olhar sem expressão, mas significativo que me fez entender que ela sabia - ta bom – suspirei derrotada – o que eu faço?

_- Sei lá, passa um pó, cobre com cabelo, ti vira! _

"_Como que alguém pode falar calmo desse jeito e sem sequer mudar uma expressão? ¬¬_ _Mas_ _ela tem razão" _suspirei e puxei o pompom soltando meus cabelos, passei ás mãos para ajeitá-los, chamando a atenção de uma certa pessoa de olhos dourados

- E então como ficou?

-Lindos! – falou uma voz fria e ao mesmo tempo extremamente sensual atrás de mim me fazendo arrepia toda, quando me virei eu quase tenho um enfarte, que homem era aquele? Homem não um deus grego alto acho que um metro e noventa cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, duas estrias roxas em cada lado da bochecha, uma meia lua na testa, lábios finos, físico impecável, meu Kimi morri e fui parar no Monte Olimpo.

- A.. Arigato – falei me sentindo ficar ruborizada

Ele sorriu de lado, pronto agora que eu enfarto de vez

_- Rin vamos_ – disse Kanna no seu mesmo tom baixo e calmo de voz puxando a minha mão.

Olhei pra ela e pensei_ "Será que nem na frente de um deus grego desse, ela perde a calma?" -_Vamos – olhei pra trás – tchau – e dei um aceno para o deus grego, peraí eu nem sei o nome dele TT e de quem será que foi a culpa ¬ ¬ eu vou matar a Kanna

_- Não vai mesmo _– falou Kanna me arrastando

- o.O _"Ela lê pensamentos_"

_- Ele já tem dono, e acredite você não vai querer cruzar o caminho dela_ – ela olhou pra mim _– e não eu não leio pensamentos_

- Kanna você me assusta sabia

_- Eu sei_

- -.-'

Voltamos à mesa com os nossos lanches e Ayame estava lá olhando pra minha cara como se eu fosse uma aberração.

- O que foi Ayame? – perguntei preocupada

- Você...

- Eu o que?

- Você falou com Sesshoumaru, eu não acredito

- Sesshou o que? Quem é esse? – perguntei sem entender

- O youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados

- Ah! Então esse é o nome dele

- É só isso que você diz? Me fala o que foi que ele disse

- Calma Ayame por que esse desespero todo?

- Por quê? Ainda me pergunta o por quê?

- Sim, eu não to entendendo nada

- Sesshoumaru é um dos caras mais cobiçados daqui do colégio, e nunca falou com uma novata antes

- E por que isso?

- o.O você ainda pergunta o porquê disso? Além do cara ser lindo, gostoso, inteligente, capitão do clube de kendo, ele é rico quer mais alguma coisa? Ele não precisa correr atrás das garotas, as garotas caem de joelhos aos seus pés

- Menos Ayame, o cara é bonito_ "deus grego"_, mas não é pra tanto

- Olha aquela mesa ali – ela apontou para uma mesa no meio do refeitório onde estava Sesshoumaru e mais quatro pessoas

- Sim, e o que tem ela?

Ela olhou pra mim - É lá onde ficam os populares. – e voltou a olhá-los – vamos começar da esquerda pra direita primeira Kagome Higurashi segundo ano, capitã do clube de arco e flecha, cabelos negros, olhos azuis, extremamente linda e inteligente todos os garotos correm atrás dela, estuda na nossa sala, segunda Sango Higurashi segundo ano, prima de Kagome cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor, primeira bailarina, linda e inteligente como a prima, também estuda na nossa sala, terceiro Miroku Houshi segundo ano, cabelos pretos num pequeno rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis, faz parte do clube de teatro, físico impecável, um tremendo galinha, mas lindo de morrer, da nossa sala, quarto Inuyasha Taisho, hanyou, segundo ano, cabelos pratas com duas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, olhos dourados, capitão do clube de judô, físico de um deus grego, lindo de morrer, da nossa sala também.

- Os quatro estudam na nossa sala? Eu não sabia

- Você é cega? Eles estavam lá nas primeiras aulas

- Sério? Eu nem vi

Ela girou os olhos - Continuando, quinto e não menos importante Sesshoumaru Taisho, terceiro ano, o frio raramente o vê falando com alguém a maioria das vezes vão falar com ele

- Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru são irmãos?

- Sim, os dois irmãos mais gostosos que eu já vi * * olhinhos brilhando

- Menos Ayame -.-'

De repente mais quatro pessoas entram no refeitório e vão direto pra mesa "dos populares"

- E quem são aqueles?

- Também são populares, começando agora da direita pra esquerda, ao lado de Sesshoumaru está Kagura, terceiro ano, uma youkai de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos, ela era a primeira bailarina do clube de dança, meio vulgar, vivi correndo atrás do Sesshoumaru, irmã da Kanna

- Sua irmã? – olhei pra Kanna depois pra Kagura, depois pra Kanna de novo – vocês não se parecem em nada, mas eu e meu irmão também não nos parecemos e mesmo assim somos irmãos

- Você tem razão elas não se parecem em nada, Kagura é egoísta, cínica, sem vergonha...

- Ayame! É a irmã dela

- _Não tem problema eu não ligo_

- Então tá ~.~'

- Continuando, a que está sentada no colo de Inuyasha é Kikyou, segundo ano, cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, antiga capitã do clube de arco e flecha, bonita, mas uma tremenda de uma vaca estuda na nossa sala também, a que está se agarrando com o Houshi é Kaguya, terceiro ano, cabelos e olhos pretos, também faz parte do clube de dança, bonita, mas sem sal

- É impressão minha ou a tal da Kagome e da Sango não estão gostando muito da situação

- É não estão mesmo, desde que as Higurashi tomaram os postos delas como capitãs dos clubes o grupo da Kagura não se dão muito bem com elas, vivem tentando tirá-las dos postos. E o que tá conversando com elas é Bankotsu o quarto do grupo, cabelos numa trança e olhos negros, faz parte do clube de kendo, era o antigo capitão do clube, ele tinha noventa e nove vitórias consecutivas, mas foi derrotado por Sesshoumaru quando este entrou no colégio. Até hoje ele tenta derrotá-lo, mas consegui que é bom...

- Sabia que você parece aquelas colunistas de revistas de fofocas, sabe de tudo de todo mundo

- Não sei de tudo de todo mundo só sei dos que eu preciso saber

- ... – preferi não comentar - E quem são aqueles dois – perguntei vendo dois garotos se juntando ao resto

- Aquele é Kohaku irmão da Sango, terceiro ano, cabelos e olhos castanhos, capitão do time de futebol, o outro é Kouga meu sonho de consumo, terceiro ano, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, o melhor corredor do colégio já ganhou vários campeonatos escolares, tem um físico de um deus * * olhinhos brilhantes, mas ele só quer saber da Kagome ¬ ¬

-.-' - Vocês participam de algum clube?

- A Kanna faz do clube de artes plásticas gosta das coisas que não se mechem

- por que eu não me surpreendo -.-'

- Eu sou corredora, a melhor no feminino

- convencida ¬ ¬ mas pelo que entendi esses populares são todos os melhores nas suas áreas não?

- Exato!

- hummm, então todos os capitãs dos outros clubes também são populares não?

- Não

- Por quê?

- Por que pra ser populares não é só ser capitão, têm que ser os melhores ganhar dos outros colégios, os mais bonitos, inteligentes e os mais ricos

- Então todos eles são...

- Além de serem tudo isso são das famílias mais ricas do Japão

- Isso é uma bobagem

- É, mas aqui é a lei dos mais fortes e ricos então é melhor tomar cuidado, as pessoas aqui não gostam de bolsistas.

Triiiiiim (n/a: isso era pra ser o sinal -.-')

O sinal tocou fomos para sala, conhecemos novos professores, eles passaram mais trabalhos, qual é, é o primeiro dia de aula, dá um desconto Y Y. Fizemos anotações redações até que o sinal da última aula finalmente tocou ^ ^ ai que felicidade.

- Tchau pessoal! – falei arrumando minhas coisas

- Já vai Rin?

- Já

- Você não vai participar de nenhum clube Rin?

- Não!

-Por quê?

- Eu não posso ficar no colégio depois das aulas normais

- Porque não? Os clubes também valem nota vai ser de grande ajuda nas notas finais

- Não posso tenho coisas pra fazer

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Tipo buscar meu irmão no colégio

- Ele não sabe ir pra casa sozinho, pensei que você tinha dito que ele já tinha dez anos? Já era pra se virar sozinho

- Saber ele sabe, mas eu sou uma irmã super protetora – sorri

- Então tá, tchau!

- tchau Kanna

- _tchau Rin _

Acenei e fui em direção ao portão apreçada tinha que pegar o Shippou no colégio e ir rápido pra casa ainda bem que o colégio dele fica no caminho pra casa, quando estava chegando no portão esbarro em alguém e quase caio, só que essa pessoa me segura pela cintura quando olho pra cima vejo olhos dourados

- Sesshoumaru!

Escuto alguém dizer, mas parece que o som esta longe e eu não consigo parar de olhar para os olhos dele são hipnotizantes

- SESSHOUMARU!

Uma voz estridente grita me assustando e fazendo acordar e perceber que ele ainda estava me segurava, fiquei vermelha

- Gomenasai – falei baixo saindo dos braços dele

- Sesshoumaru pode me explicar o que é isso? E você – falou olhando pra mim – quem pensa que é?

- Ah? _"Essa doida tá falando comigo?"_

- Kagura dá pra para? Você é irritante – Sesshoumaru falou frio

- Mas Sesshoumaru eu vi você agarrado com essa daí e... – foi cortada por ele

- Isso não é da sua conta

- _"Ai essa deve ter doido"_ – pensei – _"mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê?_ _Pensa Rin, pensa, Ah pegar o Shippou"_ tenho que ir – falei e sai correndo nem esperando pra ver o final da discussão daqueles dois.

Quando cheguei ao colégio ele não estava lá eu olhei ao redor e o vi na praça que tinha de frente sentado no balanço de cabeça baixa me esperando

- Shippou! – chamei

Ele levantou a cabeça e quando me viu sorriu e veio na minha direção

- Você demorou! – falou quando chegou perto de mim

- É que eu tive um pequeno problema na saída

- Que tipo de problema?

- Nada de mais _"só uma amnésia temporária que eu tive graças a olhos dourados que me hipnotizaram na saída"_ – completei em pensamento

- Se você diz...

Continuamos seguindo pra casa e quando chegamos Shippou subiu pra tomar banho e eu fui direto pra cozinha preparar o almoço. Naraku e Tsubaki não estavam em casa, Naraku tava na empresa, mas ele fazia questão de vim pra casa almoçar, acho que ele fazia isso pra me atormentar mais, e Tsubaki deve tá fazendo compras, feito ela faz todo santo dia já que ela não trabalha, gasta. Quando estou terminando o almoço escuto a zuada da porta de entrada sendo fechada num estrondo nessa hora eu sabia Naraku havia chegado.

Fim do primeiro capítulo

Gostaram? Odiaram? Me mandem reviews comentando ok! ^ ^ kissus

Se tiver algum erro ortográfico gomenasai.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá mina, obrigado pelas reviews. Fizeram-me querer postar o mais rápido possível, então aqui estou eu ^ ^

Os personagens não me pertencem soa de **Rumiko Takahashi**, só a história me pertence.

"_blá, blá, blá"_ pensamento

Xxxxxxxxxx mudança de cenário

(n/a:) nota da autora

Vamos a fic

**Marcas **

Naraku chegou em casa irritado como de costume, fazendo barulho e atropelando quem passasse pelo seu caminho. Ele foi direto pra sala de jantar encontrando lá alguém pra descarregar sua raiva. Rin que servia seu almoço

- Onde está Tsubaki? – perguntou do vão da porta da sala de jantar

- Ela não chegou ainda Naraku-sama – ele foi em direção à mesa tirou seu paletó pôs na cadeira e se sentou. Ficou olhando pra mim de cima a baixo, me fazendo ficar incomodada com esse ato.

- Rin! – chamou Shippou entrando na sala sem notar que Naraku estava lá – eu... – parou quando viu o olhar que Naraku lhe lançou. Eu percebendo a situação preferi intervir.

- Shippou – ele a olhou – espera um pouco lá em cima, que daqui a pouco eu ti chamo, sim?

- Hai – e saiu deixando-os sozinhos.

Quando Naraku começou a comer ele parou de repente jogando o garfo dentro do prato e o empurrando sobre a mesa com repugnância ele olhou pra mim com a raiva estampada na cara. Eu não entendi o ato dele na ora, só quando

- Será que você não serve pra nada? – empurrou a cadeira e se levantou – nem pra fazer uma comida que preste – foi se aproximando de mim, enquanto eu me afastava – eu chego em casa cansado e você me serve essa porcaria – já estava de frente a mim

- Eu... eu – eu tentava argumentar, mas não sabia o que dizer ou fazer

- Você tem que aprender uma lição – falou com um pequeno quase que imperceptível sorriso cínico na cara.

Nessa ora eu gelei, o vi pondo a mão no cinto da calça na intenção de tirá-lo para usar em mim

- Naraku! Você já chegou querido? – Tsubaki apareceu na porta da sala de jantar toda enfeitada com um vestido vermelho curto e cheia de pulseiras, anéis e colares dourados, brincos exageradamente grades e cheia de sacolas.

- O que você acha? – falou se afastando de mim e indo em direção a mesa. Ele se sentou e voltou a comer. Me deixando chocada. Ele não disse que a comida estava ruim?

- Rin – Tsubaki me chamou. Me tirando dos meus devaneios – leve isso pro meu quarto e arrume – e me entregou as sacolas – vê se não quebra ou amassa nada

- Hai – pegue as sacolas e subi pra arrumá-las

- Não vai almoçar Tsubaki? – Naraku perguntou sem olhá-la

- Não querido eu já almocei, vou subir tomar um banho e depois descansar. Tenha uma ótima tarde de trabalho – e subiu

Eu não sei por que ele sempre perguntava se ela iria almoçar, ela sempre almoçava fora. Vai ver era costume.

Fui pro quarto dela, era espaçoso, com a cama de casal com travesseiros pretos e uma colcha na metade da cama preto mostrando uma metade branca, com dois criados mudos pretos com abajures brancos, uma televisão de plasma presa a parede de frente pra cama, um closet enorme, uma porta de correr de vidro com cortinas pretas que dava para uma varanda, onde tinha uma mesa e cadeiras de mogno, e um banheiro de azulejo pretos, banheira redonda, com um box com porta de vidro e uma pia com duas torneiras que iam na vertical e curvavam as pontas para a água cair dentro de uma espécie de tigelas preta que eram presas num mármore branco, era muito bonito (n/a: eu acho que não consegui explicar como eu queria o banheiro -.-' mas eu tentei ). Arrumei tudo o que ela comprou no closet dela e quando eu desci Naraku já tinha ido embora, para o meu alívio e Tsubaki foi descansar, então eu ia ter um pouco de paz. Fui atrás de Shippou para podermos almoçar, quando terminamos ele foi fazer suas tarefas de casa enquanto eu fui arrumar a casa. Quando terminei fui direto pro meu quarto tomei um banho vesti uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta preta deixando meus cabelos soltos, sentei no chão e peguei meus cadernos para fazer os trabalhos que os professores passaram. Fiquei a tarde toda no meu quarto, quando terminei tudo me deitei no chão e fique olhando pro meu quarto. Ele era simples uma cama de solteiro com um criado mudo onde tinha um abajur, um relógio e a foto da minha família abraçada e sorrido, (n/a: quando ela diz minha família ela quer dizer os pais junto com ela e o irmão), um guarda roupa, um tapete felpudo onde eu estou deitada e um banheiro simples, muito parecido com o quarto de Shippou mudando só alguns detalhes. Olhei o relógio, já era seis oras e a qualquer momento Naraku ia chegar pra atazanar a minha vida. Me levantei e fui no quarto de Shippou abri uma frestinha da porta e o vi dormindo junto com seus cadernos na cama, provavelmente deve ter caído no sono enquanto estudava. Entrei devagarzinho e cheguei perto da cama dele, passei a mão no rosto afastando a franja do rosto dele

- Aishiteru Shippou – falei baixinho

- Eu também te amo mana – falou dormindo

Sorri e dei um beijo nele, fechei a porta e desci pra preparar o jantar. Quando comecei a prepará-lo ouço a porta de entrada sendo fechada num estrondo, avisando que Naraku avia retornado. Continuei fazendo o jantar quando o ouço chamar

- Rin! – gritou da escada

Me assustei e corri pra ver o que tinha acontecido

- O quê aconteceu Naraku-sama? – perguntei no pé da escada

- O quê aconteceu? – ele me olhou – cadê a calça que eu fui trabalhar ontem?

- Eu coloquei pra lavar senhor – falei franzindo o cenho não entendendo o por quê da pergunta.

- Você o quê?

O olhei assustada, ele desceu as escadas e pegou no meu braço com força

- Você tem idéia do que você fez? – perguntou olhando nos meus olhos. E pude ver um leve brilho de satisfação no seu olhar. Sim ele estava gostando da situação, de me ver com medo dele e eu não conseguia fingir que eu não tinha. – tinha um documento importante dentro daquela calça

- Eu... eu não sabia. E eu sempre olho dentro dos bolsos antes de por pra lavar e não tinha nada dentro delas

- Ta me chamando de mentiroso? – arregalei os olhos

- Não! Eu não... – ele me jogou no chão e começou a tirar o cito da calça

- Agora você vai aprender a fazer as coisas direito e a nunca mais me chamar de mentiroso.

Começou a me bater com a fivela do cinto. Me encolhi no chão escondendo meu rosto entre meus braços e soltando altos gemidos de dor a cada cintada que levava, parecia que ele estava jogando pedra, pela força que ele usava pra me bater eu não sei quanto tempo ele ficou descarregando sua raiva em mim, mas quando ele terminou estava ofegante e meio suado ajeitou os cabelos e saiu me deixando lá no chão sem saber se eu tava viva ou morta. Eu não sentia mais parecia que estava tudo dormente. Fiquei lá no chão por mais algum tempo, não conseguia e nem queria me levantar, estava a ponto de desistir de querer fechar os olhos e não abri-los nunca mais. Até que sinto alguém por a mão no meu ombro delicadamente, com medo de me machucar mais. Quando eu tiro o meu rosto dentre meus braços, eu vejo olhos verdes cheios de lagrimas ajoelhado ao meu lado.

- Mana – falou com a voz embargada pelo choro

Nessa hora eu vi que eu não podia esmorecer, eu tenho que cuidar do Shippou, tenho que agüentar isso por ele, por nós. Engoli o choro para ele não se preocupar mais.

- Shippou está tudo bem – falei com a voz fraca – vamos levante

Ele se levantou e eu o segui fazendo um esforço sobre humano para não gritar de dor pelo movimento. Subi as escadas me apoiando nele e fomos pro meu quarto. Ainda gemi um pouco quando eu sentei na cama e abri a gaveta do criado mudo para pegar os analgésicos. Tomei uns três de uma vez e me deitei, Shippou deitou d meu lado com as costas no meu peito e eu o abracei.

- Rin!

- Hum

- Vamos fugir?

Eu o olhei e ele virou a cabeça a me encarar esperando uma resposta. Eu fiquei com pena dele, eu sabia que ele queria fugir pra me proteger. Há como eu queria fugir com ele, mas...

- Não podemos Shippou – desviei os olhos dos dele

- Por quê? – ele continuou me encarando decepcionado

- Por que se fugimos viveremos fugindo pra sempre, e ainda a empresa ficaria com o Naraku. Você quer que o patrimônio de nossa família fique nas mãos dele?

Ele desviou os olhos tristes me partindo o coração, mas eu não podia dizer a verdade. Que Naraku me ameaçou dizendo que se a gente tentasse fugir ele nos seguiria até o inferno, pois não perderia a mina de ouro dele e que quando nos encontrasse ele me deixaria aleijada e Shippou em coma de tanto que ia bater na gente e depois me mandaria pro reformatório me acusando de seqüestro e ficaria só com Shippou o torturando para que eu aprendesse a lição

- Não se preocupe Shippou – ele me olhou novamente – só temos que agüentá-los só por mais dois anos

- Por que só por mais dois anos? – perguntou sem entender

- Por que daqui a dois anos eu faço dezoito anos, vou ser maior de idade e vou poder pedir a sua guarda ao juiz e poderemos viver juntos só eu e você .

Ele virou o rosto ficando de costas pra mim novamente

- Mas dois anos é muito tempo _"eu não sei se você vai agüentar tanto"_ – completou em pensamento

- Nós já vivemos aqui a três não é? O que são mais dois? – dei um beijo nele – não se preocupe

- _"Odeio quando você diz isso"_ - ele pensou olhando o vazio

Ficaram mais um tempo calados

- Sabe de uma coisa Rin? – preferiu mudar de assunto

- O que?

-Você nunca mais cantou, eu adorava quando você cantava se lembra Rin? – virou a cabeça pra olhá-la novamente – quando nossos pais eram vivos, você vivia cantando _"com um sorriso bobo na cara há como eu sinto falta desse sorriso"_ – completou em pensamento

- Sim eu me lembro – dei um sorriso – eu adorava cantar né?

- Canta pra mim Rin?

- Agora não dá Shippou, eu tenho que descer pra pôr o jantar de Naraku e Tsubaki

- Não precisa, eles foram jantar fora

- Sério, eu não sabia

- Claro que não sabia, eles nunca avisam quando saem, eu mesmo só fiquei sabendo porque eu ouvi Tsubaki falando o nome do lugar pra Naraku

- Hum

- Então canta? – eu o olhei nos olhos e vi o desejo que tinha que eu cantasse. E por que não dá um presente pro meu irmão?

- Tá bom – comecei a cantar

**Sure chigau toki no nakade  
**em meio a tantos desencontros

**Anata to meguri aeta  
**encontrei-me com você

**Fushigi ne negatta kisekiga  
**foi um mistério... pedi que um milagre acontecesse

**Konna nimo soba ni aru nante  
**estava tão perto assim

A voz era doce e suave Shippou ficou olhando-a e se emocionou seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas de felicidades. Há quanto tempo não á via cantar? Nem ele mesmo se lembrava. Deixou-se curtir aquele momento. Parecia que tudo era como antes, de quando os pais eram vivos e eles eram felizes.

**Aitai omoi no mama  
**Fica no pensamento a vontade de te encontrar

**Aenai jikan dakega  
**O tempo de não poder te encontrar

**Sugiteku tobira suri nukete  
**vai passando

**Mata omoidashite  
**Lembrei-me novamente

**Ano hito to waraiau anata wo  
**Lembrei-me novamente daquela pessoa com quem dei risadas... Você

**  
Ito shiki hitoyo kanashimasenaide  
**Não me deixe triste, meu querido

**Naki tsukarete  
**Há noites que durmo

**Nemuru yorumo aru kara  
**Cansada de chorar

**Kako wo minaide mitsumete watashidake  
**Não olhe o passado só olhe pra mim**  
You're everything You're everything  
**Você é tudo, você é tudo!

**Anata ga omou yori tsuyoku  
**É bem mais forte do que imagina

**Yasashii uso nara iranai  
**Não quero mentiras

**Hoshii no wa anata  
**O que quero é você

**  
Dore kurai no jikan wo  
**Quantas horas poderei

**Eien to yoberu darou  
**Chamar de eternidade?

**Hateshinaku tooi mirai nara  
**Se for um futuro distante...

**Anata to ikitai  
**Quero ir com você,

**Anata to nozoite mitai sono hi wo  
**Quero olhar esse dia com você

**  
Itoshiki hito yo dakishimeteite  
**Meu querido continue abraçado a mim

**Itsumo no youni  
**Como sempre

**Yasashii toki no nakade  
**Em todas as horas carinhosas

**Kono te nigitte  
**Segure minhas mãos

**Mitsumete Ima dakewo  
**Olhe somente o agora

**  
You're everything You're everything  
**Você é tudo, você é tudo!  
**Anata to hanareteru basho demo**

Mesmo estando longe de você

**Aeba kitto yurushite shimau  
**Se nos encontrarmos, sei que vai me perdoar

**Donna yoru demo  
**Em qualquer noite

**  
You're everything You're everything  
**Você é tudo, você é tudo!**  
Anata no yumemiru hodo tsuyoku  
**Em meus sonhos com você vejo tão forte**  
Aiseru chikarawo yuukini**

A força desse amor

**Ima kaete yukou  
**Agora, com coragem, vamos mudar

**  
You're everything You're everything  
**Você é tudo, você é tudo!  
**Anata to hanareteru basho demo  
**Mesmo estando longe de você...

**Aeba itsumo kiesatte yuku  
**Ao nos reencontrarmos, sempre acaba se afastando

**Muneno itamimo  
**o rancor do peito

**  
You're everything You're everything  
**Você é tudo, você é tudo!  
**Anataga omou yoritsuyoku  
**É bem mais forte do que imagina

**Yasashii uso nara iranai  
**Não quero mentiras

**Hoshiino wa anata  
**O que quero é você

**  
****You're everything You're everything  
**Você é tudo, você é tudo!

**(Everything. Misia)**

Quando terminei de cantar olhei pra ele. Ele tava dormindo um sono tranqüilo e solto, eu o abracei forte

- Aishiteru Shippou muito, muito, muito, não vou deixar nada de ruim lhe acontecer – falei baixinho adormecendo logo em seguida.

PI PI PI (n/a: outra imitação de despertador fracassada -.-')

Acordei com o despertador tocando. Olhei e vi Shippou dormindo do meu lado com meu braço ainda enroscado nele. Sorri pra logo depois fiz uma careta, meu corpo ta todo dolorido pela surra de ontem. Me sentei na cama com esforço, respirei um pouco e chamei Shippou.

- Shippou – sacudi ele – Shippou acorda

- Me deixa dormir – falou ainda dormindo

- Levanta Shippou ou vai se atrasar pro colégio

- Há fala sério – falou levantando a cabeça

- To falando sério – sorri olhando o cabelo dele todo assanhado – agora vá tomar banho e se arrumar

- Tá bom! – se levantou e foi pro seu quarto

Me levantei sentindo todo o meu corpo latejado fui direto pro criado mudo e peguei mais dois analgésicos e tomei. Tirei a roupa fui pro banheiro e tomei um banho gelado. Quando eu terminei fui direto pro espelho tirei a toalha e olhei as novas marcas nos braços, pernas e costas, chega dava pra ver o desenho roxo da fivela do cinto de Naraku contrastando com a minha pele branca. Suspirei e minhas costelas doeram com esse ato. Fui me vestir pus uma leg preta e coloquei o casaco do uniforme que era da cor da saia, pois as mangas iam até o pulso e assim não dava pra ver as marcas dos braços e deixei meus cabelos soltos com um pouco amarrado de um lado (n/a: feito ela usa no anime) calcei os sapatos e desci, fui preparar o café. Quando cheguei à cozinha Naraku estava lá encostado no balcão olhando o jornal,

- Ohayo Naraku-sama – falei como de costume e fui preparar o café de costas pra ele

- Ohayo – ele falou me olhando de cima a baixo como andava fazendo algum tempo.

Ele andou em minha direção e quando chegou perto pegou meus cabelos e cheirou. Eu me assustei com a atitude dele

- O que está fazendo Naraku? – falei me afastando alguns passos dele

- O que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo – deu passos largos na minha direção me pegando pelos braços e me jogando contra a parede com força

- Arg – gemi pela dor que senti nas costas pelo impacto. Ele colocou seu corpo contra o meu e cheirou meu pescoço

- Sabe a quanto tempo eu to querendo fazer isso?

Fim do segundo capítulo

Olá mina e aí gostaram? Quero mais reviews comentando e Arigato a aquelas que me mandaram

**Lykah-chan**: obrigado! Eu também odeio o Naraku

**Inoue Taisho**: não se preocupa no terceiro capítulo Kagura vai tomar uns foras

**Mick Guzauski**: que bom que você gostou. E aí está o segundo capítulo, espero que comente esse também

**Yuuki-chan s2**: eu também acho uma fic meio triste. E você tem razão, ela não vai ter paz no colégio.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e também espero mais reviews comentando kissus ^ ^

E se tiver algum erro gomenasai pois só sou uma aspirante a escritora. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Olá mina, gomenasai pelo atraso. É que eu tava sem net -.-' então não tinha como postar. Mas eu estou aqui agora ^.^

Os personagens não me pertencem são de **Rumiko Takahashi**, só a história me pertence.

"_blá blá blá"_ pensamento

Xxxxxxxxx mudança de cenário

(n/a:) nota da autora

Vamos á fic

**Marcas **

No capítulo anterior

_- Arg – gemi pela dor que senti nas costas pelo impacto. Ele colocou seu corpo contra o meu e cheirou meu pescoço _

_- Sabe a quanto tempo eu to querendo fazer isso? _

Falou passando a mão na minha perna e subindo pra minha bunda

- Naraku para, por favor – pedi tentando empurrá-lo com toda a minha força, mas ele não se moveu sequer um milímetro afinal ele é um hanyou e eu sou só uma humana, a diferença de força entre nós é gigantesca.

- Você ta ficando gostosinha sabia? – e me beijou. Soltei um grito abafado pela boca dele sentindo o gosto dele na minha boca. Ele pôs a outra mão no meu seio. Eu já tava desesperada tentando a todo custo afastá-lo quando ele derrepente para de me beijar e fala no meu ouvido – pena que não possamos continuar a nossa festinha agora, quem sabe mais tarde – lambeu minha bochecha e se afastou.

Eu fiquei imóvel por um momento enquanto o via lendo o jornal naturalmente com a cara mais cínica, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Derrepente aparece Tsubaki com o seu robi de seda rosa no vão da porta da cozinha. Foi aí que eu percebi que ele tinha sentido o cheiro dela e se afastou de mim por causa disso senão teria continuado me agarrando. Tsubaki ficou nos olhando um tempo eu estatelada na parede e ele lendo o jornal, ela parecia desconfiada de que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Eu poderia contar, mas de que adiantaria? Ela ficaria do lado dele e provavelmente iria dizer que eu o seduzi e até poderia me expulsar de casa e isso eu não posso deixar acontecer, não posso deixar Shippou sozinho com esses dois.

- Rin cadê o meu chá? – Tsubaki perguntou, eu ainda fiquei um tempo imóvel, mas respirei fundo sentindo minhas costelas doerem mais ainda, engoli a vontade que tava me consumindo de gritar, chorar, de pular em cima dele mesmo sabendo que eu não teria a menor chance de matá-lo, e fui servi-la, minhas pernas estavam bambas e eu estava tremendo quando peguei a xícara, mas mesmo assim a servi normalmente. Olhei o relógio, já tava quase na hora de ir pro colégio e Shippou ainda não tinha descido pra tomar café. Fui atrás dele e bati na porta do seu quarto.

- Shippou? – entrei e o vi sentado na cama de cabeça baixa – Shippou – o chamei – vem tomar café ou senão vamos nos atrasar

- Estou sem fome

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Shippou? – perguntei me aproximando e sentando do lado dele na cama

- Lie

- Tem certeza? – ele confirmou com a cabeça - então vamos – me levantei e estiquei minha mão pra ele que pegou.

Descemos e Naraku já avia ido embora e Tsubaki voltara pro quarto, e antes de ir embora eu vi que o correio tinha chegado, eu peguei e olhei as cartas procurando duas em especial e as encontrei, uma endereçada a mim e a outra a Shippou as peguei e guardei na minha bolsa.

- São as mesadas? – Shippou perguntou ainda tristonho

- São, e antes de ir pro colégio eu vou ao banco e desconto os cheques

- Você vai se atrasar – falou enquanto agente saia de casa

- Não se preocupe, o banco fica no caminho e há essa hora não tem quase ninguém - Continuamos seguindo o caminho pro colégio e Shippou continuava calado

- O que foi Shippou? – perguntei quando estávamos chegando ao colégio dele – você tá calado hoje

- Não é nada – ele continuou com a cabeça baixa – Rin

- Fala – olhei pra ele

- Vamos fugir? – falou olhando pra mim

- Shippou nos já conversamos sobre isso – falei olhando pra frente

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mas nada – olhei pra ele – você sabe que não podemos fugir

- Mas mana – os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas. Eu me abaixei e o abracei

- Não se preocupe, lembre-se só mais dois anos – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – e sabe esse dinheiro que recebemos?

- O que tem ele? – perguntou ainda abraçado a mim

- Faz um tempo que eu estou juntando para que quando eu fizer dezoito anos eu possa contratar um dos melhores advogados do mundo pra pedir sua guarda. – me soltei do abraço e o olhei nos olhos - Então para com essa história de fugir tá bom? – eu sabia que pra conseguir a guarda de Shippou eu teria que lutar muito e contra os advogados do meu pai, pois Naraku não me daria à guarda dele de mão beijada, ele sabe que se perder a guarda de shippou não terá como administrar a empresa.

- Tá - suspirou derrotado

Dei um beijo nele e segui meu caminho pensativa, decidi ir direto pro colégio ia demorar no banco e não tava com paciência para ficar escutando o professor reclamando do meu atraso, mais tarde eu ia lá. Cheguei ao colégio ainda pensativa quando escuto alguém me chamando

- RIIIN! – Ayame gritou e pulou nas minhas costas

- Arg – gemi pela dor que senti quase caindo

- Tá tudo bem Rin? – ela desceu das minhas costas – te machuquei?

- Não, tá tudo bem - eu a olhei e vi que ela estava preocupada – eu só me assustei

- _Ayame você é muito impulsiva_

- A Kanna tem razão Ayame você... o.O – me virei – Kanna de onde você saiu?

_- Eu estava aqui o tempo todo Rin _

- Sério? – ela afirmou com a cabeça. Eu olhei pra Ayame de novo – Ayame o que é isso?

- E aí gostou? – ela estava usando uma legue roxa escura por debaixo da saia do colégio

- Você é sem noção Ayame -.-'

- Eu disse que tinha gostado até tentei fazer a Kanna usar também, mas ela não quis

- Ainda bem ou senão íamos ficar parecendo três sem noção, mas duas já dão -.-'

- Também não é pra tanto Rin – Ayame reclamou – e me diz uma coisa?

- O que?

- Por que você ta usando esse casaco? Ta um calor infernal hoje e...

TRIIIM

O sinal tocou, eu fui salva pelo gongo literalmente -.-'

Fomos para sala e lá eu não conseguia prestar atenção na aula, eu ficava pensando no porque o Shippou tá tão calado hoje, e por que ele veio com aquela conversa de fugir de novo? Ontem até entendo ele viu Naraku me batendo, mas hoje... O.O será que ele viu Naraku tentando me agarrar? Não. Não pode ser Naraku teria sentido o cheiro dele e teria se afastado. Não teria?

Nessa hora o professor Myouga entrou na sala para sua aula.

- Ohayo classe, hoje eu vou passar um trabalho em dupla para me entregarem na semana que vem.

Todo mundo – Ah! – de descontentamento

- Que bom que gostaram – Myouga falou com ironia – agora eu vou escolher as duplas

- Ah professor deixa a gente escolher as duplas, por favor – falou um dos alunos

- Lie eu vou escolher – pegou a chamada e começou a fazer as duplas

Eu odeio quando os professores inventam de escolher as duplas, é um saco, às vezes ficamos com quem não gostamos ou até mesmo com pessoas que jogam o trabalho todo em cima da gente. Sai dos meus devaneios quando escuto o professor chamando meu nome.

- Yamada – eu olhei pra ele – fará dupla com a Higurashi

- Qual de nós duas professor? – perguntou Sango se levantando

- Com a Kagome. Você é com o Inuyasha

- Tinha logo que ser com o Inuyasha? – falou se jogando na cadeira

- Feh! O quê que tem isso Sango? – perguntou Inuyasha todo jogado na cadeira de braços cruzados

- É que você não é muito provido de inteligência Inuyasha – Kagome falou olhado pra ele

- Quem te chamou na conversa bruxa?

- Chega vocês dois! – falou o professor já irritado e continuou fazendo as duplas pra depois passar os assuntos

TRIIIM intervalo

- Eu vou a biblioteca procurar o assunto do trabalho – falei pra Kanna e Ayame

- Tá, mas você vai fazer tudo sozinha Rin? Não vai chamar a Kagome para ir junto não?

- Não Ayame, só quando eu tiver o assunto eu falo com ela

- Ai quem me dera se eu tivesse feito dupla com você

- Tava querendo se escorar em mim Ayame? ¬ ¬

- He He He – riu sem graça

- Vocês fizeram duplas com quem?

- Eu fiz dupla com a Kikyou -.- e a Kanna com o Houshi

- Hum!

- Rin

- Fala Ayame

- O que você tem? Tá tão distante hoje, meio triste, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu estou bem.

- Mas...

_- Deixa ela em paz Ayame você é muito curiosa_

_- "Obrigado Kanna"_ – pensei olhando pra ela – eu vou indo nos encontramos depois

- Você é a Rin não é? – me virei e dei de cara com olhos azuis me encarando

- Hai

- Eu sou Kagome prazer – estendeu a mão pra mim

- Prazer – e apertei a mão dela – essas são Ayame e Kanna

- Oi

- Oi – responderam as duas

- Você é a dupla de Miroku não é? – perguntou olhando pra Kanna que confirmou com a cabeça

- Ótimo assim fica melhor pra fazermos o trabalho – se virou e chamou os amigos dela - esses daqui são Sango e Kohaku meus primos, Miroku e os irmãos...

- Meio irmãos – responderam

- Que seja – girou os olhos – Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Pessoal elas são – apontou pra cada uma – Rin, Ayame e Kanna – olhou pra Miroku – sua dupla.

- Oi – falamos

- Kanna não é? Prazer sou Miroku – Miroku foi se aproximar dela, mas ela só deu um olhar na direção dele e ele se afastou. Sorri com a situação, quando Kanna queria dar medo ela dava. Olhei novamente pra frente e vi olhos âmbares me encarando, desviei os olhos

- Ayame eu vou indo – quando eu ia saindo

- Espera! – eu me virei e dei de cara com Miroku me encarando de perto

- Houshi! – Sango falou vermelha de raiva

- Você é linda sabia – pegou na minha mão e chegou mais perto – você não gostaria de ter um filho meu – passou a mão na minha bunda com uma cara mais cínica do mundo

Nessa hora tudo o que aconteceu de manhã veio a minha mente com toda a força. Olhei pra baixo com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e quando olhei pra ele de novo era como se eu visse Naraku na minha frente senti o gosto dele na minha boca, me deu uma vontade de vomitar. Como que por impulso empurrei Miroku e dei uma tapa com toda a minha força na cara dele que caiu no chão.

- NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTE EM MIM SEU HENTAI NOJENTO – gritei e sai correndo

Eles ficaram olhando Miroku estatelado no chão e eu saí correndo e chorando

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou Miroku ainda no chão e com o rosto vermelho

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? VOCÊ PASSOU A MÃO NELA SEU HENTAI CRETINO – gritou Ayame – agora você vai pagar – pulou em cima dele e começou a bater nele

- Pessoal socorro! – pediu Miroku

- Feh! Quem mandou passar a mão na amiga dela agora aguenta

- Pessoal vamos procurá-la ela não me parecia bem – Kagome pediu olhando os amigos e sentindo falta de duas pessoas – ué cadê a Kanna e o Sesshoumaru?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eu saí correndo sem rumo e esbarrando nas pessoas, eu não conseguia parar de chorar via a cena de hoje de manhã passando como um filme na minha cabeça a mão dele no meu corpo, o gosto dele na minha boca, eu estava me sentindo suja, uma idiota por não conseguir impedí-lo de me agarrar de não conseguir me defender. De tanto correr acabei numa das quadras do colégio acho que a quadra de basquete não sei tava tudo escuro só sei que eu me escorei numa das paredes e deslizei até o chão pus meu rosto entre minhas pernas e continuei chorando até que derrepente eu sinto alguém por a mão no meu ombro, olho e vejo a Kanna com seu olhar impassível de sempre abaixada do meu lado, eu me jogo nos seus braços e choro ainda mais. Há quanto tempo eu não fazia isso? Chorar até não aguentar mais? Eu não me lembro. Acho que foi no dia da morte dos meus pais, depois disso nunca mais me permiti chorar assim sempre tinha que engoli-lo para não preocupar o Shippou e nem dar o gostinho de Naraku me ver chorando assim posso derramar lágrimas, mas chorar assim na frente dele nunca.

Perto dali olhos âmbares nos observava. Não se aproximou e nos também não o vimos pelo menos eu não o vi já a Kanna eu não sei.

- Eu não to agüentando mais – chorei - eu sei que eu disse que a gente tinha que aguentar só mais dois anos – falei entre soluços – mas eu não to aguentando – chorei mais – mas eu tenho que aguentar, por ele, para que possamos ficar juntos. Eu tenho que ser forte, não quero que ele fique preocupado ou que chore por mim – respirei fundo sentindo minhas costelas doerem – aí sim eu não aguentaria - ficamos assim mais algum tempo eu nos braços dela chorando e ela calada, chorei mais um pouco e me acalmei.

- gomenasai Kanna – falei com a voz entrecortada

- _Tudo bem não precisa se preocupar _– passou a mão no meu cabelo.

Me deixei curtir aquele momento mais um pouco, a muito tempo eu não me sentia assim "_amparada_", Shippou é tudo que eu tenho, mas sou eu que tenho que protegê-lo e não o contrário. Me acalmei e sai dos braços dela.

- Gomenasai

_- Eu já disse que está tudo bem_ – falou impassível como sempre _– está melhor?_

- Estou – abaixei os olhos – sobre aquelas coisas que eu disse...

_- Não precisa se preocupar_ – eu a olhei – _não sou curiosa feito a Ayame _– sorri – _todos tem o seus problemas só que uns são maiores do que outros _

- Arigato Kanna – a abracei – sei que nos conhecemos há dois dias, mas eu não sei, você me inspira tanta confiança que parece que te conheço a anos – apertei mais o abraço – eu te adoro

_- Nã... Não precisa tanto_ – falou ficando vermelha. Eu a olhei e sorri

- Pensei que nunca a veria assim

_- Assim como?_ – falou olhando pro lado para eu não ver seu rosto. Sorri ainda mais e a abracei de novo

- Arigato! – ela devolveu o abraço – agora é melhor a gente voltar antes que o sinal toque – falei soltando-a

- O sinal já tocou a algum tempo Rin

- Sério? – olhei o meu relógio e vi que já fazia uns dez minutos que a aula já havia começado – o professor não vai nos deixar entrar, gomenasai Kanna, fiquei o intervalo todo chorando te prendendo aqui – a olhei novamente estava impassível de novo – por minha causa você ficou fora da sala

_- Não tem problema_ – se levantou – _vem_ – me estendeu a mão _– é melhor você ir lavar o rosto e se acalmar _– realmente eu ainda tremia

- Eu devo estar horrível – falei pegando a mão dela e me levantando

_- É está_

- Valeu Kanna pôs minha alto estima lá em cima ¬ ¬

_- Não há de quê_ – e deu um pequeno e discreto sorriso de lado e eu sorri junto – _vamos?_

- Vamos

Fomos ao banheiro eu lavei meu rosto e soltei meu cabelo e penteei com os dedos, me olhei no espelho, meu rosto ainda tava um pouco vermelho e inchado, mas estava melhor pelo que Kanna disse, já que não podíamos voltar para sala até o sinal tocar decidimos ir há biblioteca pesquisar o trabalho que o professor Myouga tinha passado. Chegando lá vi que há biblioteca era enorme com várias estantes, mesas, e até computadores para pesquisas, cada uma foi pra um lado atrás de seu assunto, procurei um pouco o meu até que achei estava numa prateleira alta me estiquei um pouco pra alcançar sentindo meu corpo doer com o movimento, mas não consegui pegá-lo, tentei de novo quando alguém atrás de mim pega o livro, me viro e dou de cara com, bom de cara não por que ele é bem maior que eu, mas voltando ao assunto...

- Sesshoumaru? – ele estendeu o livro pra mim – arigato – peguei o livro – o que você esta fazendo aqui na biblioteca? Não deveria estar na aula?

- Vim ver como você estava

- Eu estou bem – abaixei os olhos

- O Houshi é um baka

- Não foi culpa dele – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – eu só me assustei com a atitude dele – ele ergueu meu rosto

- A atitude dele já o torna culpado

- Mas eu acho que peguei pesado

- Ele teve o que mereceu se não fosse à ruiva eu mesmo daria uma lição nele

- Ayame? O que ela fez?

- Digamos que ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de chegar perto de você de novo

- Meu Kami, será que ela machucou ele? – ele deu um sorriso de lado

- Acho difícil, ele já está acostumado a apanhar de mulheres – sorri e ele chegou mais perto, nessa hora eu percebi que ele ainda segurava meu rosto e acabei ficando vermelha – você fica bonita vermelha desse jeito – pronto agora tô parecendo um tomate

- Sesshoumaru! – falou alguém na ponta do corredor

Eu virei o rosto na mesma hora cortando tanto o contato visual quanto o da mão dele no meu rosto e olhando quem o chamava. Kagura estava ali parada nos olhando e não gostando nem um pouco da situação.

- O que você quer Kagura? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem nem sequer olhá-la. Ela se aproximou dele

- Eu te procurei por toda parte – falou com uma voz melosa – por que não foi pra aula? – se aproximou mais – você nunca falta aula

- Isso não te interessa Kagura – falou dois tons mais frio fazendo-a parar no mesmo lugar e se afastar um pouco

- Foi por causa dessa daí? – falou mais seria e me olhou de cima a baixo – dessa coisa

- Kagura! – falou em tom de advertência

- O que foi Sesshoumaru? Eu estou mentindo por acaso? Olha pra ela o que você tanto esconde aí em? – me perguntou em tom de deboche

Mesmo eu e Kagura estando com os mesmo uniformes do colégio estávamos bem diferentes, enquanto eu estava coberta dos pés a cabeça, sem maquiagem e cabelos soltos, Kagura estava com as meias ¾, com a saia mais curta que o normal, a blusa meio aberta mostrando um pouco dos seios, os cabelos num coque com um ornamento e uma maquiagem forte pra se usar de dia.

- Me desculpe, mas que eu saiba aqui é um colégio e não um prostíbulo – falei

- Ora sua – me lançou um olhar que eu digo que se um olhar pudesse matar eu estava morta e enterrada – quem você pensa que é sua bolsista de meia tigela você sabe quem eu sou?

- Provavelmente uma filhinha de papai que deve ter pagado muito caro pra por você aqui dentro, pois você não tinha capacidade o suficiente pra conseguir sozinha.

- Sua pobretona você não sabe com quem esta se metendo – falou chegando mais perto

- Pelo contrario querida – falei me aproximando também – você que não sabe com quem está se metendo _"já basta o que eu tenho que aguentar com Tsubaki e Naraku eu não vou aguentar essa patricinha aqui no colégio tirando sarro da minha cara não vou mesmo"_ - pensei

- Você está se achando demais garota – cruzou os braços – ponha-se no seu lugar você não tem capacidade de brigar comigo pobretona

- Você é que pensa – eu sabia que ela falava no sentido de dinheiro, mas mesmo assim já ia pra cima dela quando eu cinto Sesshoumaru me segurar pela cintura e me puxar de encontro a ele

- Chega! – falou no seu tom frio – Kagura vá embora, hoje você já me encheu a paciência e você sabe que eu não gosto de falar duas vezes

- Está bem Sesshoumaru, mas quando se cansar dessa daí – olhou pra mim e eu quis pular em cima dela, mas Sesshoumaru continuava me segurando – me procura tá – e saiu rebolando. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo pra não xingá-la

- Você está bem Rin? – ele perguntou calmo

- Estou sim, mas essa garota é louca, não sei como você aguenta – e continuei olhando por onde ela saiu

- Eu não aguento

- Então por que continua com ela? Ela parece possessiva

- Eu não estou com ela. E quanto a ser possessiva a pessoa só pode ser possessiva com aquilo que pertence a ela você não acha? – falou apertando um pouco mais o braço na minha cintura me fazendo acordar e perceber que ele ainda me segurava, fiquei vermelha só que ele não viu, pois eu estava com as minhas costas no peito dele.

- Se... Sesshoumaru? – ele ficou calado - Você já pode me soltar – falei meio constrangida – ele folgou um pouco o braço, mas não me soltou

- Rin! – Kanna apareceu na ponta do corredor – temos que ir

- Hai – ele me soltou de vez e eu fui em direção a Kanna me virei e acenei pra ele – tchau – e segui junto com Kanna atrás da bibliotecária para alugar os livros.

Saímos da biblioteca em direção a nossa sala para a última aula

_- Se eu fosse você me afastava dele _

- Dele quem Kanna?

_- Sesshoumaru! _

- Por que Kanna ele parece ser uma pessoa legal

_- Não é por ele ser uma má pessoa que você tem que se afastar _

- Então é por quê?

_- Não o porquê e sim por quem_ – eu olhei sem entender – _a Kagura não vai te deixar em paz enquanto você estiver com o Sesshoumaru _

- Ah! Pera aí, eu não estou com o Sesshoumaru

_- E você acha que isso importa?Sesshoumaru é propriedade dela e quem se aproxima dele acaba se machucando _

- Por que você diz isso? Já aconteceu alguma coisa?

_- Já várias vezes com todas as garotas que quiseram se aproximar dele_

- E o que aconteceu com elas?

_- Algumas escoriações ou ossos quebrados depende do quanto se aproximaram dele_

- Mas por que não a denunciaram?

_- Não tinham como provar e mesmo que conseguissem ela tem influência e não daria em nada, por isso eu quero que você fique longe dele, você é a única que ele se aproximou e defendeu da Kagura, ele nunca se importou com as garotas que corriam atrás dele e isso é perigoso você se tornou uma ameaça pra ela e isso torna as coisas mais perigosas pra você. _

Quando chegamos à sala o professor ainda não tinha chegado e Ayame veio falar com a gente

- Rin! – correu na minha direção e me abraçou – como você está? Está tudo bem? Por que não veio pra quarta aula? Aquele monstro machucou você?...

- Calma Ayame, parece até que eu fui atacada por um maníaco

- E não foi – lançou um olhar mortal para Miroku que se aproximava – fique longe dela seu hentai – falou se pondo entre mim e ele que se afastou um pouco com medo dela. Ele estava com a cara vermelha, a roupa meio amassada, o cabelo bagunçado, provavelmente Ayame o tinha deixado assim

- Ayame o que você fez com o coitado?

- Ele teve o que mereceu

- Me deixa falar com ele – ela me olhou

- Mas Rin...

- Por favor – pus a mão no ombro dela e a afastei

- Tá bom – se virou e apontou o dedo pra ele – mas se você tentar alguma coisa eu te mato de vez

- Hai – falou levantando as mãos e ela saío nos deixando conversar – Rin gomenasai, eu não sabia que você se magoaria com aquilo é que minha mão é amaldiçoada

- Está tudo bem, é que eu me assustei e também exagerei não devia ter te batido com tanta força então estamos quites não precisa se preocupar

- Sério Rin? – os olhos dele brilhavam e eu confirmei com a cabeça

- Eu não estou magoada com você – ele abriu um largo sorriso

- Que ótimo Rin assim da próxima vez não precisa mais bater em mim – e veio na minha direção de braços abertos pra me abraçar, eu dei um passo pra trás e pus minha mão no peito dele para afastá-lo

- Miroku! – Sango e Ayame alertaram vermelhas de raiva

- Mi... Miroku – falei empurrado-o – só por que eu te perdoei não quer dizer que pode passar a mão em mim

- Mas Rin eu só quero te abraçar – falou mexendo a mão amaldiçoada dele e tentado se aproximar

- Mi... Miroku – falei me afastando

**- Miroku!** – falou uma voz fria atrás dele fazendo-o parar no mesmo canto feito se estivesse congelado, eu olhei atrás dele e vi Sesshoumaru com o olhar de que ia matar alguém – você não ouviu o que ela disse?

**- **Sesshoumaru o que veio fazer aqui? – Inuyasha perguntou da sua cadeira

- O professor me encontrou no corredor e...

- E o que a gente tem a ver com isso?

- Se você me deixar falar _irmãozinho_ eu vou poder dizer

- Feh!

- Vou entender isso como um sim

- Feh! – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos

- O professor me pediu pra avisar que vocês estão liberados

- Por que estamos liberados Sesshoumaru? – Kagome perguntou

- E o que isso importa? Vamos embora – Inuyasha falou já pegando suas coisas

- Vai ter uma reunião com todos os professores então todos vão largar cedo e os clubes não funcionarão

- Ok!

Todos começaram a sair da sala e eu fui atrás da Kagome pra falar sobre o trabalho. Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru continuava encarando Miroku que tremia

- He He He é melhor eu ir indo também – falou nervoso

- Miroku! – falou frio

- Ha... Hai – falou mais nervoso ainda. Sesshoumaru esperou o resto dos alunos saírem, quando todos saíram Sesshoumaru lhe mandou um olhar assassino fazendo ficar branco de medo

- Da próxima vez que você sequer pensar em por essa mão amaldiçoada na minha Rin _"desde quando ela é minha"_ – pensou – eu vou me certificar que você nunca poderá ter o filho que você tanto quer. Você me entendeu?

- Ha... Ha... Hai – falou ficando mais branco ainda

- Ótimo – e saiu calmamente deixando Miroku aterrorizado

- Miroku. Ô Miroku –chamava Inuyasha da porta – congelou foi? – se aproximou do amigo e pôs a mão no ombro dele e sacudiu-o – Miroku o que aconteceu cara? Tás branco que nem papel

- Eu acabei de ser ameaçado de ser castrado

- Por quem?

- Pelo seu irmão

- Meio irmão

- O que isso importa? Eu vou ser castrado – sacudiu Inuyasha

- Por que ele te ameaçou? Você deve ter feito alguma coisa Miroku ele não sai ameaçando ninguém a toa. E cuidado, pois quando ele ameaça ele cumpre

- Valeu Inuyasha agora você me deixou mais tranquilo ¬ ¬

- Feh! Vamos embora Miroku

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de ter falado com a Kagome eu aproveitei que sai mais cedo e fui ao banco descontar os cheques e já que ficava perto quando eu saí voltei pro colégio estava um pouco cedo pra ir buscar o Shippou e já que não tinha ninguém eu poderia ter um pouco de paz. Andei um pouco e me sentei no gramado debaixo de uma árvore e me encostei nela e comecei a mexer no meu cabelo fazendo uma trança nele e pensar na vida olhando pro céu azul que estava com poucas nuvens

- Rin! – eu olho pro lado e o vejo ali parado em pé do meu lado

- Sesshoumaru! – falei surpresa e franzindo o cenho - O que você ainda tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu deveria fazer a mesma pergunta – falou se sentando do meu lado

- Mas eu perguntei primeiro – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu o imitei ele sorriu de lado

- O professor de kendo quer falar comigo por isso eu ainda estou aqui. Tenho que esperar a reunião acabar

- Hum – fiz dizendo que entendi e continuando a olhar pro céu

- E você?

- Tô esperando o tempo passar

- Pra quê?

- Pra eu encontrar com o Shippou. É que ele ainda tá no colégio

- Shippou?

- Uhum é que eu peço pra ele me esperar para que possamos ir juntos pra casa

- Pra pedir que ele te espere você deve gostar muito dele? – perguntou meio enciumado só que ele não admitiria nem pra ele mesmo

- É claro – afirmou sem entender a pergunta - eu o amo de paixão não teria como eu não gostar dele – ele apertou as mãos com força – acho que você ia gostar dele

- Por que você acha isso? – perguntou mais frio só que ela não notou

- Por que ele é ótimo, um doce de pessoa, acho que não tem com não gostar dele – ele já tava a ponto de querer matar esse tal de Shippou – bom – falou se levantando e a trança se desmanchou – é melhor eu ir indo – limpou a saia com as mãos – ele não gosta quando eu me atrase, ele fica preocupado – olhou pra Sesshoumaru que continuou sentado – já ne – ele ficou calado e ela saiu sem esperar resposta.

Ele continuou sentado embaixo da árvore mais algum tempo de olhos fechados até que ele sente o cheiro de alguém se aproximando

- O que você quer aqui Kagura? – perguntou com os olhos ainda fechados quando ela chegou perto dele

- Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês

- Eu não sabia desse seu poder – falou ainda de olhos fechados

- Sesshoumaru eu sou uma youkai do vento eu...

- Eu não estou falando disso – olhou pra ela – estou falando de você ouvir a conversa dos outros – ela ficou vermelha de raiva

- Não desconte sua raiva em mim Sesshoumaru não sou eu que tenho namorado me esperando – sorriu debochada

- Era só isso que me queria falar? – perguntou sem alterar a expressão fria de sempre

- Você vai ficar aí enquanto ela bota um chifre em você? – ele só lhe lançou um olhar e ela se assustou sabia que tinha passado dos limites – gomenasai – abaixou os olhos ele se levantou e quando estava passando por ela

- Cuide da sua vida Kagura – falou mais frio do que nunca e saiu andando tranquilamente

- Essa garota vai me pagar – falou indo em direção ao portão do colégio – quem ela pensa que é? Ela vai ver, o Sesshoumaru é meu e não vai ser essa bolsista de meia tigela que vai roubá-lo de mim.

Fim do terceiro capítulo

E aí gostaram? Viram sesshy com ciúmes? A Rin não soube explicar que Shippou é seu irmão olha só à confusão que deu? Espero muitas reviews ^.^ kissus


	4. Chapter 4

**Atenção:** Para aqueles que tentaram mandar review e não conseguiram, pois não tinha conta na fanfic agora podem mandar ^ ^ . É que eu não sabia que tinha que desbloquear para poder receber review sem conta na fanfic -.-' Gomenasai é que eu sou nova por aqui e não sabia disso. Mas agora não tem desculpa para não mandar reviews comentando sobre a história. E perdão aqueles que mandaram review e eu não respondi no último capitulo, é que eu tava tão feliz que a net tinha voltado que eu postei na doida e sem tempo pra agradecer porque meus irmãos estavam me expulsando do computador ¬¬ mais agora vamos parar de conversa mole que vocês querem ler a fic então aqui esta o capitulo 4. Eu não preciso dizer que os personagens não me pertencem preciso?

**Marcas **

Quando cheguei ao colégio de Shippou, ele já estava saindo

- Shippou – chamei – ele olhou pra mim e sorriu vindo na minha direção

- Chegou cedo hoje mana – falou enquanto seguíamos o caminho para casa de Tsubaki

- Foi por causa de uma reunião de professores Shippou todo mundo largou cedo

- Sério? Eu queria que meus professores ficassem fazendo reuniões também – eu só balancei a cabeça sorrindo

- Você é muito preguiçoso Shippou – falei olhando pra ele

- Até parece que você não gostou de largar cedo – falou fazendo uma cara sapeca de quem sabia a verdade

- Mas é claro que eu gostei de largar cedo Shippou assim eu poderia ficar mais tempo com meu irmãozinho querido – rodeei o braço nos ombros dele e dei um beijo estalado na sua bochecha deixando-o vermelho.

- Eu também gostei Rin – rodeou o braço na minha cintura

Seguimos assim para casa, quando chegamos não tinha ninguém como sempre. Shippou subiu pro seu quarto tomar banho enquanto eu fui pro meu quarto guardar o dinheiro que descontei. Abri o guarda roupa e peguei uma caixa porta jóia bem antiga de madeira com desenhos de flores de cerejeiras com uma tranca, essa caixa porta jóia pertencia a minha avó e ela me deu quando eu completei dez anos, ela me disse que toda mocinha tinha que ter uma. Ela morreu logo depois por causa do problema que ela tinha no coração. Sentei na cama e na gaveta do criado mudo peguei a chave, quando abri a caixa vi que já tinha uma quantia bem generosa, uma pequena fortuna na verdade, mas isso não me chamou a atenção e sim dois colares, um de ouro e outro de prata com os pingentes numa forma de coração peguei o dourado e abri tinha uma foto dos meus pais na minha idade abraçados e sorrindo. Essa foi à época que começaram a namorar e como símbolo do seu amor meu pai comprou esse colar pra minha mãe colocando a mensagem dentro _"Eu vou te amar pra sempre"_ e tirou essa foto com ela para se lembrar desse dia. Minha mãe tirou uma copia da foto e comprou o mesmo colar só que prata colocando a foto dentro com a seguinte frase _"E eu vou te amar pela eternidade"_ e lhe entregou mostrando que tinha colocado a foto dentro do seu pingente também. Eu adorava ouvir a história de como eles se conheceram e como tinham se apaixonado. Eu sempre pedia o colar dela emprestado mais ela dizia que nunca tiraria, mas que um dia eu o herdaria e que ficaria feliz se eu o usasse para sempre lembrar de como o amor poderia durar para sempre, mas que isso ainda ia demorar muito. Pena que não demorou. Eu os recebi junto com o resto dos pertences deles no hospital, olhando a fotos deles vejo que realmente estou muito parecida com ela parece que estou olhando pra um espelho só que tinha uma diferença, ela sorria de um jeito que seus olhos brilhavam de tanta felicidade, eu já sorri assim, mas já fazia muito tempo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas

- Você deveria usá-lo – Shippou apareceu no vão da porta

- Shippou! – falei me assustando. Ele se aproximou e se sentou ao meu lado na cama

- Mamãe iria querer que você usasse Rin

- Não devo usá-lo Shippou, não o mereço – falei virando o rosto pro lado

- Rin – pôs a mão no meu ombro – pare de se culpar, não foi culpa sua foi um acidente – virei o rosto pra ele

- Acidente esse que não ocorreria se eu não tivesse ido a aquela maldita festa – virei o rosto novamente

- Rin não foi sua culpa entenda isso. Ninguém ia imaginar que isso ia acontecer e se fosse para alguém ter culpa seria do carro que veio na direção de vocês – pegou meu rosto para que eu o olhasse – e não sua – abaixei os olhos eu sabia que o que ele falava tinha sua verdade, mas eu também tinha culpa eu quase que os obriguei a me levarem aquela festa idiota – agora – pegou o medalhão e pôs no meu pescoço – use-o, pois você o merece sim, você era uma ótima filha e é a melhor irmã que alguém poderia ter – me abraçou

- Obrigado Shippou – devolvi o abraço. Me separei dele e peguei de dentro da caixa o medalhão do meu pai e o coloquei nele

- Mas Rin... – falou meio surpreso. Olhei pra ele e sorri

- Você merece Shippou, você que me da forças todos os dias para continuar lutando por nós – ele me abraçou novamente – agora – falei soltando-o – vamos nos levantar, pois eu ainda tenho que fazer o almoço – falei pegando a caixa fechando-a

- Esse é o dinheiro que você vem juntando? – perguntou enquanto eu guardava a caixa dentro do guarda roupa

- Hai – falei guardando a chave na gaveta do criado mudo - agora vamos antes que Eles cheguem

- Hai

Shippou foi tomar banho e eu fui preparar o almoço. Eu estava nervosa, não queria ver e nem chegar perto de Naraku. Eu estava aterrorizada. Com medo de que ele tentasse me agarrar novamente.

Quando terminei o almoço escutei a zuada da porta da entrada sendo fechada, eu corri e coloquei rápido o almoço dele e colocando na sala de jantar e corro pra cozinha e fecho a porta. Eu escuto os passos dele entrando na sala de jantar ele para e depois começar a se aproximar da porta da cozinha, eu me afasto da porta dando alguns passos para trás bato no balcão eu olho pra ele e pego uma faca no faqueiro em cima deste, olho pra porta e vejo o trinco se mexendo devagar. Meu coração tava a ponto de sair pela boca quando de repente o trinco para de se mexer e volta ao normal, logo depois escuto a voz de Tsubaki ela tinha chegado. Um alívio passou por mim, me apoiei no balcão saltando a faca em cima dele tentando me acalmar, olho minha mão ela estava tremendo,depois olho pra porta, era melhor eu sair enquanto Tsubaki estivesse com ele para não correr o risco de ela sair e ele vir atrás de mim. Corri em direção à porta respirei fundo e sai. Ele estava lá sentado comendo e ela em pé falando das coisas que tinha comprando. Ela estava usando um vestido de cetim dourado tomaria que caia curto com os cabelos presos num coque. Ela me viu parada na porta da cozinha

- Há, você está aí – eu olhei pra ela e Naraku olhou pra mim – ótimo assim economiza tempo – apontou pra uma pilha de sacolas que estava no chão – leve para o meu quarto – eu obedeci, peguei as sacolas e subi sem nem olhar pra cara dele

Quando cheguei ao quarto dela abri o closet e comecei a guardar os vestidos que ela tinha comprado. Eu não sabia onde colocar mais roupas o closet estava lotado, não duvidava que daqui a pouco ela usasse meu quarto como o seu novo closet particular, porque do jeito que anda daqui a alguns dias não vai ter mais lugar pra tanta roupa.

- Rin – Tsubaki me chamou tirando-me de meus devaneios

- Hai – me virei pra ela que estava no vão da porta do closet

- Prepare meu banho – falou curta e seca e saiu

Quando terminei de arrumar as roupas fui pro banheiro liguei a torneira da banheira e deixei enchendo enquanto pegava os óleos e essências. Coloquei as essências dento do banho e quando me virei me deparo com Tsubaki me encarando ela tinha soltado os cabelos e tirado a roupa ficando só com um roupão preto

- A senhora deseja mais alguma coisa? – perguntei enquanto ela me encarava. Ela se aproximou de mim e pegou meu rosto pelo queixo e o ergueu me fazendo encará-la

- Você está ficando bonita – virou meu rosto de um lado pro outro – a cada dia você esta mais parecida com sua mãe – falou soltando meu rosto com certa agressividade. Me virou pra frente do espelho – mas sua mãe era mais bonita – pegou meus cabelos e olhou-os, colocou seu rosto ao lado do meu e olhou nossos reflexos juntos - olhe pra você um projeto de gente tentando ser adulta, tentando passar a imagem de que é alguém quando não é nada. Não posso mentir tem cabelos bonitos - pôs as mãos nos meus seios – seios firmes – passou a mão pelo meu rosto – pele macia, belas curvas – eu não estava entendo aonde ela queria chegar com isso – mas cuidado – apertou meu rosto com suas unhas de esmalte vermelho – eu deixo você viver sob meu teto, mas cuidado com o que você planeja, eu defendo o que é meu com unhas e dentes – me soltou – agora vá cuidar dos afazeres da casa – e me olhou nos olhos – está avisada – e fechou a porta do banheiro na minha cara. Eu fiquei alguns segundos parada olhando pra porta não entendendo nada.

Depois da "_conversa com Tsubaki_" eu fui fazer meus afazeres, Naraku já tinha voltado pro escritório quando eu desci, o resto do dia foi estranhamente tranquilo. Eu fiquei estudando a tarde toda e a noite Tsubaki e Naraku saíram pra jantar, e eu preparei alguma coisa pra eu e Shippou comer depois voltei pro quarto pra terminar de estudar, quando eu fui dormir já passava das dez horas e derrepente eu ouço vozes, na verdade risadas, me levanto e desço as escadas devagar, vi Naraku e Tsubaki na sala de estar bêbados como gambás juntos com um casal que eu nunca vi na vida e que estava tão bêbados quanto eles e estavam segurando garrafas de champanha nas mãos. Tsubaki ligou o som e aumentou e começou a dançar junto com a outra mulher ao redor do centro com as garrafas de champanhe nas mãos, enquanto isso Naraku e o outro homem estavam jogados cada um em um sofá olhando elas dançarem com luxuria nos olhos.

Subi as escadas correndo e fui pro quarto de Shippou

- Shippou! – chamei já entrando no quarto

- Rin! – ele estava meio assustado provavelmente estava dormindo e acordou com a zuada – o que ta acontecendo? Por que esse som alto?

- Shippou eu quero que você troque de roupa nós vamos sair – já ia saindo do quarto

- O que tá acontecendo? – me virei pra ele

- Naraku e Tsubaki chegaram – me virei pra porta novamente e falei de costas pra ele – me espere aqui que eu vou trocar de roupa – e saí

Eu estava preocupada, não era a primeira vez que eles chegavam bêbados em casa com pessoas estranhas, da ultima vez Naraku jogou uma garrafa de whisky contra mim e Shippou, a sorte é que eu agi rápido e puxei Shippou pro lado o protegendo com o meu corpo, eu só ouvi o estraçalhar da garrafa contra a parede da sala jogando cacos e whisky pra todo lado. Eu fico com medo, eles ficam mais agressivos principalmente Naraku. Então eu prefiro sair com o Shippou e só voltar quando acho que é seguro.

Rin trocou de roupa vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta de mangas compridas, calçou um tênis e deixou os cabelos soltos pegou na caixa porta jóia algum dinheiro e pôs no bolso e foi pegar Shippou no quarto.

- Está pronto Shippou? – perguntei entrando no quarto

- Já – Shippou estava usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa verde com seus cabelos presos no seu rabo de cavalo de sempre

- vamos então – peguei a mão dele e saímos do quarto, descemos as escadas e passamos rápido pela frente da porta da sala e seguimos para porta da rua.

A rua estava deserta raramente passava um carro ou uma pessoa, mas ironicamente eu me achava mais segura ali do que dentro daquela casa. Fomos para o lado mais movimentado da cidade da cidade e entramos numa sorveteria, pedimos dois sundaes de chocolate, enquanto esperávamos o pedido seguimos para uma mesa

- Rin eu vou ao banheiro daqui a pouco eu volto – Shippou informou

- Certo Shippou – eu falei enquanto me sentava perto da janela e ficava olhando por esta enquanto esperava os sundaes chegarem me perdendo em pensamentos

- Rin – ouço uma voz me chamando eu olho na direção desta

- Sesshoumaru? – franzi o cenho

- Pelo jeito hoje é o dia de nos encontrar-mos – Sesshoumaru brincou. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca com um dragão desenhado e com os cabelos soltos. Eu ofereci uma cadeira e ele sentou de frete pra mim

- O que você ta fazendo por aqui? Sentiu vontade de tomar sorvete? – falei brincando. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha

- Pelo jeito não fui o único – falou apontando pros sundaes que a garçonete tinha acabado de colocar na mesa – esta esperando alguém? – perguntou enquanto pedia um para a garçonete que só faltava derreter de paixão por ele

- Na verdade esse é de Shippou, mas ele foi ao banheiro – respondi e depois provei o delicioso sundae – hum, ta gostoso - olhei novamente pra ele que me olhava fixamente – o que foi?

- Shippou esta aqui? – falou mudando o seu tom pra mais frio

- Hai – Sesshoumaru olhou para janela pensativo – ali está ele – Sesshoumaru não moveu um músculo, continuou olhando pela janela. Shippou se aproximou e se sentou do meu lado. Nessa hora a garçonete trousse o pedido de Sesshoumaru e colocou na frente dele esperando que Sesshoumaru olhasse pra ela, mas Sesshoumaru não se moveu e ela saiu desolada – Sesshoumaru este é Shippou – Sesshoumaru finalmente olhou pra Shippou – meu irmão. Shippou este é Sesshoumaru ele estuda no Shikon no Tama também.

- Olá – falou Shippou sorrindo. Sesshoumaru tava sem palavras, que confusão que fizera

- Oi – falou simplesmente e se se encostou à cadeira nos encarando com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Enquanto eu e Shippou saboreávamos nossos sundaes – sabe de uma coisa?

- O quê? – perguntei

- Eu pensei que o Shippou que você falava fosse seu namorado – falou simplesmente finalmente provando o seu sundae. Nessa hora eu e Shippou nos engasgamos

- Namorado? –eu e Shippou perguntamos em uníssono – Sesshoumaru sorriu

- Eu sempre disse que quando crescer vou me casar com você mana - falou sorrindo enquanto que eu ainda não entendia nada.

- Por que você pensou isso Sesshoumaru? – perguntei

- Pelo modo como você falou dele

- Eu não disse que Shippou era meu irmão?

- Lie

- Nossa eu pensei que eu tivesse falado, mas eu falei dele de forma carinhosa dava pra notar que era de alguém especial pra mim – inquiri

- Por isso Sesshoumaru pensou que eu fosse seu namorado – olhei pra Shippou - muitas garotas falam dos seus namorados de forma carinhosa Rin – Shippou esclareceu

- E desde quando você sabe tanto sobre namoro Shippou? – perguntei

- Experiência própria mana – ergui uma sobrancelha

- Sim, Don Juan, eu não sabia que você tinha tantas namoradas assim e que era tão experiente no assunto – ironizei

- É claro que não Rin você é muito inocente - olhou pra Sesshoumaru – não se preocupe ela é assim mesmo. É que ela nunca namorou na vida então não entende essas coisas – eu ergui as duas sobrancelhas

- Como assim eu nunca namorei Shippou? – perguntei pra ele quase o fuzilando

- Claro que nunca namorou – falou convicto

- Então se esqueceu do Jimmy?

- Aquele baka

- Não o chame assim ele era um garoto legal – falei voltando ao sundae

- Era um baka, nunca sequer te deu um beijo e mal pegava na sua mão

- E por que será ¬ ¬ - Shippou fez cara de desentendido

- Não faço a menor idéia – disse pondo outra colherada na boca com a cara mais inocente do mundo

- Não se faça de inocente Shippou – falei fuzilando-o – você não nos deixava a sós um segundo sequer quando ele tentava pegar minha mão ou me beijar você ficava no meio literalmente não é Shippou?

- Eu não me lembro disso

- claro só se lembra do que lhe convêm e até hoje acho que você estava de complô com o papai para atrapalhar o meu namoro. Ele achava que eu era muito nova pra namorar e que era pra estar brincando de boneca e não de namorar

- Ele estava certo e você queria o quê? Que agente de desse você de mão beijada pra aquele baka?

- ÔÔÔ, Shippou eu sei que você me ama – passei o braço ao redor dele. Olhei pra frente e vi Sesshoumaru nos olhando prestando atenção em nossa conversa – gomenasai Sesshoumaru a gente ficou aqui discutindo besteira e nem demos atenção a você – Shippou olhou de Rin pra Sesshoumaru

- Mas falando nisso – Sesshoumaru e Rin olharam pra ele – eu tô achando muita coincidência vocês se encontrarem aqui

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso Shippou? – perguntei semicerrando os olhos enquanto levava a colher a boca

- Que vocês marcaram de se encontrar aqui e que estão namorando – me engasguei

- Quêêêêêêê? – fiquei vermelha - Que invenção é essa Shippou? Nós estudamos no mesmo colégio e...

- E o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou me cortando – pelo contrário ajuda – olhou pra Sesshoumaru – quais suas intenções com minha irmã?

- Shippou! – reclamei vermelha que nem um tomate

- As melhores – Sesshoumaru respondeu sério

- Sesshoumaru não entre na onda dele – reclamei muito mais vermelha ainda

- Pois saiba que sou muito ciumento e que pra namorar a minha irmã tem que passar por mim primeiro e eu sou muito exigente com isso. Exemplo foi aquele Billy, Quime, time...

- É Jimmy

- Que seja aquele baka entendeu? Estamos falando do meu bem mais precioso

- Nisso nós concordamos

- Vocês dois parem com isso já – falei vermelha que nem um pimentão pondo a mão na mesa e me levantando

- Mas Rin eu tenho que deixar as coisas claras logo no começo pra que não aja problemas depois – Shippou argumentava

- Que começo?

- Ele tem razão Rin as coisas tem que ser esclarecidas logo de cara – Sesshoumaru falava com a cara mais cínica do mundo

- O quê?...- eu estava sem fala e vermelha que nem uma pimenta e Sesshoumaru sorria

- Eu já te disse que você fica linda quando fica vermelha desse jeito? – pronto agora eu não estava mais vermelha e sim roxa de vergonha. Sesshoumaru sorriu mais e Shippou ficou nos olhando e semicerrou os olhos

- Sem cantadas – falou bravo – eu ainda não dei permissão para namorarem e nada de se tocar, beijar e contato visual limitado... – eu tampei a boca de Shippou

- Vamos embora que já esta na hora papai – falei sarcástica. Ele semicerrou os olhos e falou alguma coisa, mas não deu pra entender, pois eu ainda tava com a mão na boca dele

- Vocês não querem ir ao Game Player? – Sesshoumaru nos perguntou. Olhei pra ele

- Game Player? – perguntei franzindo o cenho

- È uma casa de jogos, eu trouxe Inuyasha, é do outro lado da rua por isso eu estou por aqui

- Me engana que eu gosto – Shippou falou tirando minha mão da boca dele

- Shippou! – reclamei. Enquanto Sesshoumaru erguia uma sobrancelha

- Mas – ele parou pra pensar - vai ser divertido – falou com entusiasmo - vamos Rin, por favor – e me olhou com aqueles olhos pidãos enquanto me sacudia

- E então Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou – você vai? – eu olhei o relógio era 12:00

- _"Ainda é muito cedo pra voltar"_ – pensei e olhei pra Shippou – _"porque não?"_ ta bem vamos, mas não vamos demorar

- Ta mana – falou feliz – mas isso não significa que eu deixo vocês dois namorarem – falou apontando pra nos dois

- Shippou! – eu tava a ponto de matá-lo – se você não calar essa boca a gente vai pra casa agora

- Ta bom já calei

Atravessamos a rua e entramos na casa de jogos. A casa era grande e um pouco escura tinha vários jogos eletrônicos disponíveis e algumas mesas para as pessoas lancharem. Quando andamos mais um pouco encontramos Miroku e Inuyasha jogando numa das maquinas, nos aproximamos deles

- Oi – falei. Eles se viraram

- Rin? – falaram em uníssono

- Olá Inuyasha, Miroku eu não sabia que você estava aqui

- Rin que coincidência você esta mais linda do que nunca – falou Miroku galante e se aproximando para me abraçar

- Hey o que você pensa que vai fazer? – Shippou ficou entre nós dois empurrando Miroku

- Quem é você? – Miroku perguntou olhando-o interrogativo

- Esse é Shippou me irmão – apresentei

- É isso mesmo e você que pensa que é pra ir chegando e abraçando minha irmã?

- Eu também gostaria de saber – Sesshoumaru apareceu atrás de mim, me assustando com olhar que ele mandou pra Miroku. Miroku correu pra trás de Inuyasha

- He He He – riu sem graça – olá Sesshoumaru como vai – olhou pra Inuyasha - Por que você não me disse que seu irmão estava aqui? – perguntou a Inuyasha ainda escondido atrás dele

- Feh! Meio irmão, e você não perguntou e ainda mais você acha que eu vim como? Andando?

- Ei cara? – Shippou chamou Inuyasha que olhou pra ele

- O que é pirralho?

- Abaixa ai – Inuyasha se abaixou

- O que você quer? – Shippou pegou nas orelhas dele

- Tu é um cachorro é? – Inuyasha se levantou rápido

- Não mexe nas minhas orelhas pirralho – reclamou irritado

- Shippou – repreendi. Me aproximei dele e de Inuyasha – ele não é um cachorro é um hanyou é metade humano e metade youkai cachorro por isso ele tem essas orelhinhas – peguei não orelhas dele – tão kawaiis

- Rin ¬ ¬ - falou me fuzilando

- Gomenasai – soltei as orelhas dele envergonhada

- O que você esta fazendo aqui Rin? – Miroku perguntou

- Eu estava na sorveteria aqui em frente com o Shippou quando Sesshoumaru apareceu e nos chamou pra vir pra cá

- Eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora afinal você não gosta desses jogos Sesshoumaru

- Você disse bem Inuyasha você pensou coisa que você não faz com muita frequência – Inuyasha fechou a cara

- Feh! Baka

- Vocês vieram pra ficar conversando ou pra jogar – Shippou perguntou já impaciente

- O pirralho tem razão vamos jogar, vem Miroku – e bateu no ombro dele

- Por que você me bateu?

- Por que você ta que nem um lerdo olhando pra Sesshoumaru com medo

- Mas precisava me bater por causa disso? ¬ ¬

- Feh! Vem logo Miroku e para de encher o saco – saiu andando na frente

- Ei eu vou também – Shippou foi atrás deles

- E quem te chamou pirralho?

- O que foi ta com medo cachorrinho? Eu te venço em qualquer jogo aqui

- Você me chamou de quê? – Inuyasha semicerrou os olhos

- De cachorrinho você tem orelha de cachorro, você queria que eu te chamasse de que de cachorrinha?

- Ora seu pirralho – e levantou a mão pra dar um cascudo em Shippou, mas quando foi bater nele Inuyasha sente alguém bater na cabeça dele. Ele pôs a mão onde levou à pancada e olhou para trás dando de cara comigo com uma aura negra em volta de mim e com um olhar assassino pra ele (n/a: acho que ela ta andando de mais com o Sesshoumaru XD)

- Você não estava pensando em bater no meu irmão? Estava? – Inuyasha se escondeu atrás de Miroku com medo

- Lie

- Foi o que eu pensei – falei voltando ao normal e olhado pra meu irmão – Shippou chame-o pelo nome dele que é Inuyasha e não de cachorrinho, eu sei que ele parece um, mas não é necessário ficar chamando-o assim ok?

- Ta mana

- Agora vão jogar e nada de discussões vocês dois – falei olhando pros dois – e nada de cascudos – falei olhando pra Inuyasha. Eles confirmaram com a cabeça e seguiram pra as máquinas de jogos

- Como tu agüentas uma irmã dessas – Inuyasha perguntou pra Shippou

- Muitos anos de experiência

- E eu que pensava que o Sesshoumaru que assustava

- Você não viu nada, por isso é melhor andar na linha comigo cachorrinho se não quiser apanhar feio da minha irmã – advertiu se aproveitando da situação

- Feh!

- Não vai jogar Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou

- Lie, eu não sei jogar eu só vim por causa do Shippou

- Então sente-se comigo – e me guiou ate uma mesa no local mais atrás eu ficava observando Shippou que estava sorrindo. Era tão bom velo sorrindo e acabei sorrindo também.

- Você é uma irmã super protetora sabia – Sesshoumaru falou notando como ela se preocupava com shippou

- Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar ele é meu irmão mais novo tenho que protegê-lo. Você não se sente assim com relação à Inuyasha? – olhei pra ele

- Concerteza não

- Nossa! Isso é que é gostar do irmão – falei brincando

- Não imagina o quanto. Se alguém tentasse matar o Inuyasha com certeza eu ajudaria

- Nossa Sesshoumaru também não é pra tanto

- Você é que pensa não nos gostamos apenas nos aturamos

- E por que isso?

- Digamos que quando ele nasceu ele não foi com a minha cara e eu não fui com a dele – ele falava com aquele jeito frio que não ligava pra nada

- E você tem mais irmãos além de Inuyasha?

- Não, e você? Não quero confundir mais nenhum com seu namorado – ele se aproximou mais o rosto do meu – eu ficaria com ciúmes – e deu um sorriso de lado. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e virei um pouco o rosto

- Lie, eu só tenho o Shippou

- Ótimo – se levantou – menos irmão ciumentos pra mim preocupar – estendeu a mão pra mim – vamos? – franzi o cenho

- Pra onde? – ele sorriu de lado

- Jogar

- Mas eu não sei... – ele pegou minha mão e me puxou fazendo ficarmos próximos

- Eu te ensino – falou de um jeito que me subiu um arrepio pela a espinha – afinal o que adianta estar numa casa de jogo e não jogar? – sorri ele tinha razão

- Está certo

Era engraçado e frustrante, quanto mais eu tentava jogar mais rápido eu perdia, Sesshoumaru me ensinava, mas não adiantava. E pra piorar ele ria do meu desastre pro jogo.

- Eu desisto – falei derrotada – eu não consigo

- Realmente eu não pensei que você fosse tão ruim – falou brincando

- Obrigado pelo elogio – brinquei

- Rinnnnnnnn! – Shippou chamava correndo e se escondendo atrás de mim

- O que foi Shippou? – perguntei

- O cachorrinho quer me bater – falou apontando pra Inuyasha que se aproximava furioso

- Eu já disse pra não me chamar assim – falou irritado

- Eu chamo você como eu quiser – falou pegando coragem já que estava do meu lado e ficando na minha frente e encarando Inuyasha – cachorrinho

– Ora seu pirralho duma figa – e já ia meter um cascudo na cabeça de Shippou só que eu fui mais rápida e bati primeiro

- Mana por que você me bateu? – perguntou colocando a mão no local da pancada

- Por que você mereceu. Eu não já disse pra chamá-lo de Inuyasha? – Inuyasha me olhava embasbacado ele pensava que eu iria ajudar o Shippou e não bater nele - Por que você continua chamando-o de cachorrinho? Estava confiando que eu te protegeria se Inuyasha viesse te bater não é? Pois se enganou não vou ficar protegendo-o quando você esta fazendo besteira e na próxima vez eu vou deixar Inuyasha bater em você – Inuyasha sorriu maléfico - Estamos entendidos?

- Tá mana – falou simplesmente – entendi o recado

- Ótimo

- E eu sei muito bem que você se aproveitou da situação pra descontar pelo que eu disse na sorveteria – falou baixinho

- O que você disse? – perguntei semicerrando os olhos

- Nada – fez cara de santo

- E agora pirralho vai continuar me chamando de cachorrinho? – Inuyasha perguntou zombateiro

- Ora seu cacho... – não completou a palavra e Inuyasha sorriu

- Não o provoque Inuyasha – adverti. E olhei pra Shippou – e ai Shippou como foi o jogo? Conseguiu vencer o Inuyasha? – perguntei mudando de assunto. Shippou abriu um largo sorriso enquanto Inuyasha fechava a cara

- Eu venci esse cacho... Inuyasha não sabe jogar

- Eu não sei jogar? – perguntou enfurecido

- Mas é claro que não – e começaram mais uma discussão á toa. Eu girei os olhos

- Como eles conseguem brigar tanto? – perguntei a Sesshoumaru e a Miroku que ficava em uma distancia segura de Sesshoumaru

- Eu gostaria de saber quem é o adulto na história – Miroku perguntou

- Não tem adulto na história só duas crianças – respondeu Sesshoumaru

E o resto da noite foi assim Inuyasha e Shippou discutindo e apostando quem se saia melhor nos jogos, Miroku atrás deles com medo de ficar perto de Sesshoumaru e eu as vezes tentando jogar e outras reclamando com Shippou e Inuyasha enquanto Sesshoumaru era sarcástico com Inuyasha por ele esta discutindo com uma criança.

- Nossa olha à hora – falei olhando o relógio – já são 3:30 da manhã esta na hora de ir Shippou

- Mas já mana? – falou manhoso – vamos ficar mais um pouquinho

- Lie. Mais tarde temos escola e já era pra estarmos dormindo. Quero ver só você se levantar depois – falei pegando a mão dele – bom pessoal a gente já vai indo

- Eu levo vocês Rin – Sesshoumaru informou

- Não precisa Sesshoumaru

- Eu não estou lhe oferecendo carona, estou lhe informando que vou levá-los. Não vou deixar vocês andando por ai uma hora dessas

- Mas...

- Ele tem razão Rin é perigoso – Miroku interveio

- È Rin nisso eu e Sesshoumaru concordamos – Inuyasha falou

- Vamos – Sesshoumaru chamou. E eu sem escolha os segui pro carro de Sesshoumaru. Se eles soubessem que o perigo não esta for de casa e sim dentro. E o pior se esse _perigo_ ainda estivesse acordado.

Eu fui na frente com Sesshoumaru para lhe informar o caminho enquanto Shippou, Inuyasha e Miroku iam atrás conversando e discutindo. Inuyasha e Shippou discutiam mais do que conversavam. Quando chegamos a casa estava toda escura, Sesshoumaru parou o carro na frente dela e eu e Shippou descemos

- Arigato Sesshoumaru por nos trazer – agradeci abaixando um pouco pra olhar pra dentro do carro – tchau Inuyasha e Miroku nos vemos mais tarde tchau Sesshoumaru

- Tchau pessoal e obrigado foi muito divertido – Shippou agradeceu – e Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru olhou pra ele – isso não quer dizer que eu deixo você namorar com a minha irmã ouviu? – Inuyasha e Miroku olharam pra Sesshoumaru que continuava com a mesma expressão e depois pra mim que tava vermelha

- Shippou é melhor a gente entrar antes que você diga mais besteira – e sai puxando ele pela mão e acenei pro carro sem olhar pra trás

Quando entramos a casa estava um breu total, tudo escuro e silencioso subimos os degraus de fininho pra não acordá-los mesmo achando isso muito difícil já que eles devem estar desmaiados de tão bêbados que estavam. Entramos no meu quarto ainda meio tensos mais após eu fechar a porta nos tranquilizamos. Eu deitei na cama e respirei fundo fechando os olhos logo depois sinto Shippou deitar-se ao meu lado e encostar a cabeça no meu ombro abraçando minha cintura eu alisei seu cabelo

- Você não vai pro seu quarto não Shippou? – perguntei ainda de olhos fechados

- Posso ficar aqui?

- É claro que pode Shippou, mas eu acho melhor a gente trocar de roupa

- Pra que? – perguntou já fechando os olhos – vamos daqui a pouco nos levantar. Vamos vestir a roupa de dormir pra logo tirar e vestir a do colégio. Vamos aproveitar e dormir o tempo que resta – falou logo depois adormecendo

- É acho que você tem razão – falei com a voz embolada pelo sono e acabamos dormindo assim abraçados.

_- Como foi à festa Rin? – perguntou um homem ruivo e de olhos verdes_

_- Foi ótima otoo-san! O DJ era o máximo a mãe da Abi caprichou – todos sorriram_

_- Que bom que você gostou meu amor – Ayume falou olhando pra filha no banco de trás do carro sorrindo, quando olhou novamente pra frente viu um carro fazendo uma ultrapassagem e vindo na direção deles - YUTO – gritou desesperada –CUIDADO_

_HAAAAAAAAAAA!_

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (despertador -.-')

- Rin, Rin – senti alguém me sacudindo e abri os lhos meio assustada

- O que? O que aconteceu? – perguntei desnorteada entre o sonho e a realidade

- Você esta bem? – Shippou perguntou preocupado – você estava meio agitada e falando coisas sem sentido

- Eu... Eu estou bem Shippou não se preocupe, foi só um pesadelo

- Você estava sonhando com aquele dia não foi? Eu ouvi você chamando por eles

- É melhor a gente se levantar se não vamos nos atrasar – mudei de assunto me levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro entrando e fechando a porta. Me olhei no espelho estava com marcas de lágrimas no rosto. Eu chorei durante o sonho e nem percebi.

Depois que eu tomei um banho bem gelado pra acordar e me vestir _"ler-se cobrir-se"_ com o uniforme da escola eu desci as escadas para preparar o café da manhã, e qual não foi minha surpresa quando eu cheguei à sala e a vi toda bagunçada. Parecia que tinha passado um tornado por ela. Eram almofadas para um lado, garrafas e cacos de vidro pra outro, o sofá estava fora do lugar, o centro estava de cabeça pra baixo, o quadro enorme que tinha na parede e que era um desenho abstrato com vermelho branco e preto estava torto quase caindo no chão, a espada que ficava pendurada na parede e que era a paixão de Naraku a famosa "soûnga" que ele idolatrava, e ai se um de nos mexesse nela que ele era capaz de matar, pois ele dizia que era de seus ancestrais e que era mais importante pra ele do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo _"a não ser dinheiro claro"_ estava cravada no outro sofá. Pelos deuses aquilo estava uma zona. Tentei dar um jeito rápido já que eu não tinha muito tempo. Enquanto eu arrumava a sala eu ouvi vozes e risos no segundo andar e logo descendo as escadas estavam Naraku e Tsubaki junto com o casal que chegou com eles ontem à noite indo em direção a porta. Quando o casal foi embora Naraku apareceu na sala e olhou ao redor parando os olhos em mim eu ignorei e continuei arrumando a sala, ele abriu um sorriso e um arrepio sombrio subiu minha espinha. Tsubaki chegou na hora e o abraçou o abraçou por trás

- Você não tem que se arrumar pra trabalhar amor?

- Eu já vou Tsubaki – se soltou dela e subiu as escadas. Ela olhou pra mim e depois o seguiu

Eu continuei arrumando a sala e logo fui preparar o café da manhã. Quando eu terminei eles ainda não tinham descido, deixei tudo preparado na sala de jantar e chamei Shippou pra tomar café na cozinha

- Não vai comer Rin? – Shippou perguntou quando viu que eu não estava comendo

- Lie Shippou, estou sem fome – falei sem animo

- O que foi Rin? – ele perguntou meio preocupado, não que essas mudanças de humores fossem novidade, mas ele ficava preocupado – você esta bem?

- Estou Shippou, não se preocupe deve ser o sono a gente mal dormiu

- Foi por causa do sonho?

- Não Shippou é só... – eu não terminei a frase ele me abraçou antes.

- Eu sei... que você esta sofrendo Rin... eu sei que não é só pelos sonhos ou pelo o que você passou, mas também pelo o que você esta passando

- Estou bem Shippou – fiz ele me encarar – eu só estou cansada só isso - eu sabia que Shippou não era burro, mas eu só não queria preocupá-lo – vamos – mudei de assunto – já ta na hora

- Esta bem Rin – suspirou cansado – vamos - quando íamos sair eu lembrei que tinha esquecido uma coisa

- Shippou eu esqueci uma coisa eu já volto – subi as escadas e fui pro meu quarto, abri a gaveta do criado mundo e peguei uma pasta bege e fina de dentro dela e coloquei na bolsa, descendo logo em seguida – pronto! – e seguimos nosso caminho.

Deixei Shippou no colégio dele e fui pro meu, quando cheguei percebi que as garotas estavam me olhando torto e cochichando alguma coisa quando eu passava. Eu não entendi nada. Eu estava com alguma marca roxa aparecendo? Ou eu estava mais feia ainda por ter dormido mal? Eu não sei, só sei que eu fui direto pra minha sala mesmo com os olhares estranhos. Quando eu cheguei à sala Ayame e Kanna já estava lá conversando eu passei por mais olhares de garotas na sala enquanto chegava perto delas

- Ohayo!

- Ohayo Rin – falaram as duas

- É impressão minha ou as garotas desse colégio estão me olhando torto? – perguntei franzindo o cenho

_- Não é impressão Rin_ – Kanna falou

- É por que descobriram que você tem namorado e esta dando em cima do Sesshoumaru – Ayame falou como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo

-QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ

Fim do quarto capítulo

Olá mina-sama eu sei, eu sei, demorei mais dessa vez. É que eu perdi a inspiração tive um bloqueio mental. E o quinto sinto muito mais vai demorar mais. Eu nem comecei a escrevê-lo ainda -.-'. Não me matem eu vou tentar achar a inspiração que eu perdi deve estar debaixo da cama XD agora vamos as reviews ^ ^

**Yuuki-chan s2** – obrigado pela review. Era pra Kagura realmente deixar a Rin em paz, masss o que ela não gosta é ver o sesshy se interessado por ela XD

**Anny T.'** – arigato o sesshy com ciume é lindo não? *.*

**Likah-chan** – que bom que você esta gostando ^ ^

**Inoue Taisho** – o sesshy agora não precisa se preocupar ele tem a Rin só pra ele :B

**Vassily** – obrigado pelos comentários e pelas mensagens elas são lindas, mas tenho que lhe informar que eu não sou Carol. Espero que você consiga reconquistá-la ^ ^

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo

E agora não tem desculpa pra não mandarem review

kissus

Faça uma autora feliz doe uma review ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

Olá mina-sama capítulo cinco não me matem ÇÇ

**Marcas**

- O QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ – acho que a escola toda escutou o meu grito de surpresa – como é que é? Acho que eu não ouvi direito – eu estava atordoada não sabia o que pensar ou como agir

_- É isso mesmo o que você ouviu Rin_ – Kanna falava calma não ligando pra minha expressão atordoada

- Mas...

- Estava escondendo o jogo não é? – Ayame falava toda feliz – Por que você não disse que tinha uma queda por Sesshoumaru? Se bem que não seria nenhuma novidade – falou pensativa – há e as meninas vão querer te matar inclusive por você ter namorado e esta correndo atrás dele

- Eu não tenho namorado e não estou correndo atrás do Sesshoumaru – falei com raiva. Quem estava espalhando boatos sobre mim?

- Não é o que dizem por aí – Ayame continuava com as insinuações e eu estava a ponto de matá-la por isso

- E quem é que esta dizendo isso? – quis saber

- Eu não sei – deu de ombros - quando cheguei o boato já estava rolando

- Você disse bem Ayame, boato não acredite em tudo o que falam por aí

- O problema não é comigo e sim – apontou pras meninas que fuzilavam Rin na sala – com elas que não vão deixar isso barato - olhei pras meninas, se um olhar pudesse matar...

_- "Tô ferrada"_ – pensei

_- Rin provavelmente elas vão se cansar assim que quebrarem seu primeiro braço _

- Isso é pra me tranqüilizar Kanna? ¬ ¬ - Kanna deu de ombros

_- É o que eu acho_

- Rinnnnn! – alguém me chamou e eu me virei assustada

_- É o meu fim_ – pensei achando que era uma das seguidoras do Sesshoumaru. Mas quando eu me viro me deparo com Kagome me encarando

- Rin que história é essa de você está namorando? Eu pensei que tinha rolado um clima entre você e o sesshy, mas eu não vou deixar você ficar com ele tendo namorado eu não quero que ele sofra coisa que eu acho difícil já que ele tem um cubo de gelo em vez de coração, mas ele não merece levar um chifre e nem ser o outro na vida de uma menina ainda com um monte de garotas que dariam uma perna ou um braço por ele – Kagome não parava de falar e eu já estava ficando zonza

- Para Kagome – falei irritada – primeiro eu não tenho namorado, segundo eu não quero ficar com ninguém e terceiro me deixem em paz eu só quero paz será que eu não posso ter isso nem aqui no colégio? – e saí da sala deixando Kagome atordoada - "_Quem eles pensam que são pra me julgarem ou acharem alguma coisa mim? Eu pensei que pelo menos aqui eu teria paz que só estudaria. Eu sabia que alguns não gostariam de mim por eu ser bolsista, mas inventar histórias ao meu respeito? Isso já é demais. E o pior é que eu não posso fazer nada. Eu vim pra esse colégio por que eu sei que aqui eu tenho mais chances para entrar pra faculdade por isso eu vim pra cá. Eu quero entrar numa faculdade de advocacia e sei que esse colégio tem influência nas melhores faculdades do Japão"_. – pensei e entrei no banheiro feminino me encostando à porta e fiquei pensando em um jeito de sair desse problema quando escutei vozes vindo em direção do banheiro, eu entrei numa das cabines e fechei a porta nessa hora as meninas entraram falando sobre mim

- Você soube – a primeira menina perguntou

- O que? - perguntou à segunda

- Que a bolsista esta correndo atrás do Sesshoumaru

- Eu fiquei sabendo Kira, quem ela pensa que é? Você viu como ela se veste? Ela acha mesmo que vai ter alguma chance com ele?

- Realmente, ela parece mais uma freira. O que você acha que ela tanto esconde Yuka? - perguntou a menina de nome Kira

- Provavelmente alguma deformação Kira – e começaram a rir juntas

Rin ouvia tudo de dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro

- O que você acha que a Kagura vai fazer com ela? - perguntou Yuka

- Eu não sei, só sei que essa garota vai se arrepender de ter mexido com Kagura – Kira respondeu – você viu o que aconteceu com as outras garotas que entraram no caminho dela, ela deixa todas as garotas avisadas que o Sesshoumaru é dela

- E se ela não fizer nada eu tenho certeza que as outras meninas vão, o que é uma pena não é? Pois eu tenho certeza que eu conseguiria ele pra mim se não fosse Kagura e o fã clube dele

- Sonha Yuka, sonha – Kira falou saindo do banheiro com Yuka logo atrás

Eu abri a porta da cabine e apoiei minhas mãos em uma das pias do banheiro olhando meu reflexo no espelho

_- "Tô ferrada" – _pensei_ –" essas garotas são umas loucas" – _nessa hora eu já estava andando de um lado pro outro_ – "só porque eu gosto do Sesshoumaru não quer dizer que ...espera aí" – _parei_ – "eu acabei de dizer que eu gosto do Sesshoumaru? Impossível" – _balancei minha cabeça_ – "eu não gosto dele... ou... gosto?" _– comecei andar de novo _– "Eu sei que ele é bonito... _– parei novamente_ - Tá bom ele é lindo, mas não quer dizer que só por causa disso... eu sei que me sinto meio estranha quando estou perto dele e me sinto protegida, mas isso não quer dizer que eu gosto dele não é? E gostar não é amar não é? Ai meu Kimi" _– coloquei minhas mão na cabeça _– "eu estou aqui pra estudar e não pra me apaixonar pelo garoto mais popular da escola e ser morta pelas fãs malucas dele. Eu tenho que lembrar do meu objetivo que é ganhar uma bolsa de estudos pra faculdade e tirar o Shippou das mãos de Naraku e não ficar tendo apaixonites de adolescente. Por isso eu estudei pra caramba pra ganhar uma bolsa pra entrar nesse colégio, pois com o ensino do colégio Hitomi que Naraku me colocou eu não conseguiria nada. Por isso eu tenho que manter o foco" – _me olhei novamente no espelho _– "afinal Sesshoumaru nem gosta de mim, eu sei que ele me deu aquelas cantadas, mas ele só estava brincando não é? E mesmo se ele gostasse essas meninas não __me__ deixaria em paz, mas mesmo assim poderíamos... PARA mantenha o foco Rin pare de pensar besteira o Sesshoumaru não gosta de você, você não gosta do Sesshoumaru, seu objetivo é ganhar uma bolsa de estudo pra faculdade, por isso você veio pra cá, por isso você se mata de estudar, foco menina FOCO"_ - com isso saí do banheiro e voltei pra sala

Trimmm (sinal -.-')

Quando retornei pra sala vi Kagome sentada na sua mesa e resolvi pedir desculpa pra ela afinal ela não tinha culpa que eu descontei a minha raiva nela.

- Kagome – chamei

- ... –ela não respondeu

- Desculpa... Mas você também não deveria ter me julgado antes de falar comigo e saber se o que falavam era verdade – ela continuou calada. Me virei, mas antes de sair ainda falei - eu não gosto que tirem conclusões precipitadas sobre mim e também não vou escutar calada o que dizem sobre mim _"eu não estou em casa" _– completei em pensamento e fui pra minha mesa

As três primeiras aulas demoraram um século pra passar e eu queria sair da sala o mais rápido possível eu estava sufocando. Quando o sinal tocou foi um alivio realmente eu tinha que sair dessa sala.

Não esperei Ayame nem Kanna eu fui andar um pouco do lado de fora do prédio respirar um pouco de ar sentei-me debaixo de uma árvore e olhei ao redor tinha poucos alunos do lado de fora do prédio à maioria estava no refeitório e foi bom não ter ninguém aqui eu queria ficar sozinha. Juntei minhas pernas ate meu peito e encostei meu queixo nos joelhos e fechei os olhos me doeu ficar nesta posição, mas eu não queria mudar comecei a pensar nas coisas que vem acontecendo desde que meus pais morreram lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos e eu as deixei cair, eu sei que ficar pensando nessas coisas não vão me ajudar, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu não consigo parar parece que gosto de ficar me martirizando. Continuei assim por mais algum tempo, mas eu não aguentei a dor e estiquei minhas pernas e me encostei à árvore e continuei com os olhos fechados por um tempo. Foi quando escutei um grito e zuada das sirenes de policia.

Sobressaltei-me ofegante e olhei ao redor não tinha ninguém gritando e nem policia em lugar nenhum. Coloquei a mão na testa e percebi que estava molhada

"_Foi um sonho"_

Olhei ao redor não tinha ninguém

- Eu acho que acabei adormecendo... – falei pra mim mesma e me levantei voltando pra dentro do prédio do colégio não tinha ninguém nos corredores isso significava que estava muito atrasada. Fui pro meu armário pegar os livros que iria precisar pra próxima aula já que eu não poderia entrar agora na sala peguei o livro de matemática e o de biologia e quando eu fecho a porta do armário vi Kaguya encostada no armário do lado olhando pra mim. Eu ignorei e continuei fechando a porta do armário e me virei pra ir embora quando outra menina bloqueia meu caminho eu olho pra ela e ela é um youkai de cabelos curtos negros e olhos vermelhos

- Com licença? – pedi, mas ela não saiu do lugar tentei pelo outro lado, mas Kikyou estava bloqueando elas se entreolharam e sorriram – _"isso não é bom"_ – pensei e tentei sair mais a garota de olhos vermelhos me empurrou contra o armário – o que querem? – tentei deixar minha voz firme minhas mãos estavam tremendo, os olhos vermelhos dessa garota me lembravam os olhos de Naraku eu não sei por que, mas fiquei com medo. Acho que vi a mesma maldade que vejo nos olhos dele. Ela colocou as mãos uma de cada do lado do meu rosto. Agora entendo por que eu os acho parecidos eles gostam de me intimidar pra depois atacar. Por isso estou tremendo. Segurei firme os livros pra não perceberem o tremor e tentei falar sem a voz falhar – o que querem? – perguntei novamente

- Você sabe por que estamos aqui não sabe? – a garota de olhos vermelhos perguntou

- Não! – respondi e ela sorriu um sorriso que me deu calafrios

- Estamos aqui a mando da Kagura – Kikyou respondeu – ela mandou eu, Kaguya e Yura pra falar com você

- Falar? – perguntei com sarcasmo

- Bom não exatamente - Kaguya respondeu – sabe ela não gosta que mexam com os brinquedos dela e principalmente o que ela mais gosta

- Ela tem um ciúme especial por este – Kikyou continuou

- Do que estão falando?

- Não se faça de sonsa você sabe – Yura falou com raiva

- Olha se vocês estão falando do Sesshoumaru primeiro ele não é nenhum brinquedo e segundo eu não estou com ele então podem ficar despreocupadas

- Mas Kagura não vai acreditar nisso e ela mandou deixar um aviso – Yura falou sorrindo

- Que aviso? - E elas se entre olharam e sorriram novamente - _"Pra que fui perguntar?"_

Yura me puxou me fazendo derrubar meus livros enquanto Kaguya e Kikyou abriam meu armário depois me empurrou dentro dele

-O que estão fazendo? – fecharam aporta logo em seguida com o cadeado – me tirem daqui – falei batendo na porta elas só riram diante do meu desespero

- Tenha isso como aviso. E o tempo que passar aí pense em como vai ficar longe do Sesshoumaru

- O que? Vocês só podem está brincando! Vocês não podem me deixar aqui! – falei com medo na minha voz e elas continuaram rindo

- Só podemos como vamos e fique feliz que não quebramos nenhuma parte do seu corpo, pois era isso que Kagura queria. – e foram embora me deixado chamando por elas

- Kaguya! Yura! Kikyou! Tirem-me daqui – bati na porta. Eu não conseguia me mexer direito tudo estava escuro e só conseguia enxergar alguma coisa devido à fresta que o armário tinha. Eu não tava conseguindo respiram direito e o desespero estava tomando conta de mim e comecei a bater com mais força – _"ótimo agora sou claustrofóbica"-_ pensei ironicamente começando a ficar zonza tentei bater de novo, mas eu não tinha forças quando de repente a porta se abriu e eu cai, mas não toquei o chão pois me seguraram eu abracei a cintura da pessoa tentando respirar direito

- A.. Arigato – agradeci e olhei pra cima pra ver meu salvador quando me deparo com o homem dos meus sonhos e dos meus pesadelos – Sesshoumaru! – os olhos dele estavam uma cor diferente um tom rosado quase vermelho

- Quem ti prendeu dentro do armário Rin? – a voz dele estava mais grave quase como estivesse rosnando – respirei fundo e olhei pro lado respondendo

- Isso é irrelevante

- Por quê? – perguntou no mesmo tom

- Bom você deve ter ouvido os boatos, praticamente todas as garotas me odeiam então não importa qual delas me atacam primeiro – dei de ombros - realmente pensei que seria pior. _"não que isso já não fosse ruim me fez lembrar de momentos que passei dentro do carro naquele dia"_ - acrescentei na minha cabeça me lembrando de momentos que queria esquecer – gomenasai – pedi

- Pelo que Rin?

- Por essas fofocas idiotas... Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu estou de acordo com isso – ele passou a mão pelas minhas costas e seus olhos estavam na sua cor normal novamente

- Eu sei que você não tem nada ver com isso Rin – foi nessa hora que percebi que eu ainda estava com os braços em volta de sua cintura fiquei dois tons de vermelho e o soltei me desculpando ele ainda segurava meus ombros não deixando me afastar muito

- Por que você estava chorando?

- Uhn? – franzi o cenho ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto

- Sinto cheiro de lágrimas você esteve chorando

- Deve ter sido dentro do armário... – falei desviando o olhar e coçando o rosto

- Não foi antes... Por que estava chorando Rin? – perguntou com as duas mãos agora no meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo

- Não foi por nada, foi bobagem– falei tirando as mãos dele do meu rosto

- Não gosto que mintam pra mim Rin – falou pegando minhas mãos e as olhando

- É melhor eu ir pra minha sala - tentei mudar de assunto

- Você não vai pra sala agora – falou calmamente, mas tinha aquele tom autoritário e tive a impressão de que mesmo se eu quisesse, eu não ia a lugar nenhum

- Por quê? – perguntei

- Por dois motivos. Primeiro estão no meio da aula e não vão deixar você entrar e segundo você tem que cuidar de seus ferimentos – virou um pouco minhas mãos e eu pude ver que estavam vermelhas e com pequenos arranhões por eu bater na porta do armário

- _"Bons motivos, devo dizer" _– pensei – você tem razão eu vou a enfermaria arranjar um pouco de gelo pra colocar nas mãos – informei pegando meus livros que ainda estavam no chão e colocando-os dentro do armário, mas quando fui fechar percebi que o cadeado estava quebrado – olhei pra Sesshoumaru e depois pro cadeado novamente – você quebrou o cadeado? – foi uma pergunta idiota, mas ás vezes eu me esqueço do que os youkais são capazes de coisas muito pior, _poucas vezes_ na verdade eu esqueço. Deixei a porta encostada já que não tinha como fechar depois solicitaria outro cadeado ao zelador – quando me virei Sesshoumaru continuava parado no mesmo local olhando pra mim – por que você ainda esta aqui? – Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha. Eu sei que pareceu que eu não queria a companhia dele, mas não era isso – gomenasai eu não queria... mas acho que você deve ter coisas pra fazer não é do que ficar aqui

- Não vou deixar você sozinha com essas garotas andando por ai

- "_Ótimo teria que passar o dia todo do meu lado pra que elas me deixassem em paz"_. Não acho que seria pior – falei em voz baixa

- E porque seria pior?

- _"Merda ele escutou"._ Bom... se elas nos virem juntos vão pensar... que o que dizem é verdade e... eu não quero mais problemas... – falei meio sem graça

- Não me importa – começou a andar e virou um pouco o rosto pra mim – venha – e o que pude fazer? Nada! Apenas segui-lo pra enfermaria.

Quando chegamos à enfermaria a sala estava vazia. Sesshoumaru entrou na sala e eu segui. A enfermaria era branca com mesa do lado oposto a entrada junto a uma janela com um armário no canto com os remédios, uma cama que era rodeada por uma cortina bege claro e uma maca junto à porta

- Onde está a enfermeira? – perguntei olhando ao redor quando me assusto com duas mãos na minha cintura me suspendendo e me colocando em cima da maca, olhei pro dono das mãos – o que esta fazendo Sesshoumaru?

- Fique aí – falou simplesmente e foi pro armário de remédio e começou a verificar os frascos

- Você não deveria mexer aí - falei ainda sentada em cima da maca balançando os pés já que eles não tocavam o chão e olhei ao redor me fazia lembrar o hospital que fiquei internada e eu não gostava muito dessa sensação – Sesshoumaru? Vamos embora a enfermeira não esta e ela não iria gostar de você estar mexendo nos medicamentos – falei já descendo da maca, mas ele já estava na minha frente segurando na minha mão

- Eu disse pra ficar aí – e começou a colocar um algodão encharcado com alguma coisa na minha mão. Ardeu um pouco, mas não muito

- O que é isso?

- Shh – fez pra que eu ficasse calada

Depois quando terminou de passar o produto jogou o algodão no lixo e verificou as minhas mãos novamente. Elas tinham diminuído o inchaço e a vermelhidão

- Melhorou um pouco, mas vai ficar doloridas, você não deve andar sozinha por aí novamente. – olhou nos meus olhos – eu não quero que se machuque

- A... Arigato – falei meio vermelha e desviando o olhar. Por que ele fica me olhando assim? Tão profundamente parece que consegue ver minha alma – eu vou me lembrar disso – tentei me levantar - Bom... acho melhor eu ir indo - mas ele não se mexeu. Eu olhei novamente pra ele e ele aproximou o rosto do meu, fazendo meu coração da um pulo – eu... eu... – tentei formular uma frase, mas não consegui. Seus lábios estavam quase tocando os meus, eu me afastei um pouco, mas ele colocou uma mão no meu rosto passando por meu cabelo e puxou um pouco de encontro ao ele, eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando, mas ouvi a porta se abrir e olhei pro lado Sesshoumaru soltou um rosnado baixo se afastando de mim, enquanto a enfermeira entrava eu olhei pra ele novamente corando loucamente pesando que quase nos beijamos.

- Oh! – falou surpresa - ohayo em que posso ajudá-los? Vocês não deveriam estar em aula? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – a enfermeira perguntava loucamente – apropósito eu me chamo Karen sou a nova enfermeira do colégio. Karen tinha cabelos castanhos escuros amarrados num coque frouxo com óculos pendendo em seu nariz e com um jaleco branco

- Não na verdade está tudo bem eu tinha machucado a mão, mas já esta melhor – falei levantando da maca

- Que ótimo – Karen respondeu – então é melhor vocês retornarem pra sala

- Hai nós já estavamos indo - falei já saindo da sala com Sesshoumaru atrás de mim

Quando saímos da enfermaria eu não sabia o que falar eu olhava pro meus pés e apresava o passo. O que foi aquilo afinal? Sesshoumaru realmente ia me beijar? Não impossível isso é coisa da minha cabeça só pode ser...

- Eu... eu vou indo pra minha sala ate mais – falei sem olhar pra ele e corri pra sala. Por outro lado ele não falou nada me deixando mais confusa ainda.

Quando cheguei à sala o sinal já havia tocado e o professor já tinha saído, mas logo o outro professor o de biologia entrou pra começar a sua aula.

- Rin onde você estava? – Ayame me perguntou falando baixo pra que o professor não escutasse

- Eu estava presa no armário – respondi no mesmo tom

- Por que você não pegou seus livros antes e por que demorou a aula toda? E afinal cadê os seus livros? – continuou perguntando em tom baixo

- Não Ayame eu estava literalmente presa dentro do armário

- O QUÊ? – falou um pouco auto demais

- Senhorita Ayame deseja compartilhar algo com a classe? – o professor de história perguntou olhando pra ela

- Não professor Tanaka – Ayame respondeu

-Então faça silêncio – se virou pro quadro novamente

- Como assim ficou presa no armário? – perguntou com o tom de voz baixo novamente

- Digamos que foi um aviso de Kagura

- Eu não acredito que aquela vaca fez isso?

-Ela não, mas suas capangas sim

- Kagura e Kikyou?

- E uma tal de Yura também

- Yura?

- Sim você conhece?

- Conheço e essa garota é perigosa tome cuidado com ela Rin, mas como você saiu de lá?

- Sesshoumaru me tirou

- verdade? E como ele sabia que você estava lá? Ele viu elas te colocarem dentro do armário?

- Não eu acho que ele escutou e batendo na porta

- Haaa! Que kawaii ele te salvar

- Menos Ayame ele faria isso por qualquer um então não faça disso um acontecimento

– _Silencio vocês duas ou senão o professor vai colocá-las lá fora de castigo_ – Kanna reclamou. Me calei e comecei a prestar atenção á aula.

Quando as aulas terminaram me despedi das meninas e estava indo pra saída junto com os outros alunos que iam pra suas casas.

- Rin! – escutei chamarem me virei e vi Inuyasha vindo atem mim

- Oi Inuyasha – cumprimentei já que não falei com ele hoje

- E ai Rin quer ir ao game player hoje? A Kagome e a Sango também vão

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia – suspirei – eu e ela discutimos hoje

- Eu sei! Ela me contou – começou a andar comigo pra saída – mas ela ficou triste com isso

– Mas já pedi desculpas

- Essa é a chance de vocês voltarem às pazes

- Eu não posso ir – ele parou no caminho - sinto muito – eu continuei andando

- A proposta continua de pé se você quiser aparecer estaremos lá – falou enquanto eu seguia meu caminho

Eu até que queria ir e falar com Kagome novamente, mas Naraku não deixaria.

Quando cheguei em frente ao prédio escolar de Shippou ele já estava a minha espera encostado no muro mirando o vazio

- No que você esta pensando Shippou? – perguntei me encostando ao muro e dobrando meu corpo pra olhar nos olhos dele. Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos verdes e corou por ter sido pego

- Não é nada não – se desencostou do muro e começou a andar – vamos ou se não chegaremos tarde. Me ergui e o acompanhei. Shippou estava muito calado hoje e eu estava estranhando

- O que foi Shippou? Você esta muito calado aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele olhou pra mim

- Não aconteceu nada só estou cansado – continuamos a andar em silencio

Quando chegamos a casa não tinha ninguém como sempre Shippou subiu as escadas enquanto eu fui pra cozinha preparar o almoço. Verifiquei que os armários estavam ficando vazios e se eu não informar pra Naraku isso logo ficaríamos sem comida, mas eu não queria dizer, pois ele viria com a desculpa que eu estou desperdiçando comida e dinheiro e que não sei fazer nada direito, motivo esse só pra me bater, mas se eu não falar a comida vai acabar e Naraku vai me bater por não ter avisado antes, então é melhor falar logo antes que a comida acabe não quero que eu e Shippou fiquemos com fome. Terminei de preparar o almoço e Naraku ainda não tinha chegado _"estranho"_ olhei pro relógio já era pra ele ter chegado. Dou de ombros e coloco o de Shippou e o meu e levo pra mesa.

- Shippou! – chamo – o almoço já esta pronto! – escuto ele descendo as escadas

- Já vou! – ele par a na entrada da sala de jantar e olha ao redor – onde esta Naraku?

- Eu não sei – respondo - ele ainda não chegou – me sento a mesa – sente-se Shippou vamos comer

- tem certeza Rin? – pergunta se aproximando da mesa - E se ele chegar?

- Eu acho que ele não vem hoje – estava redondamente enganada. A porta se abre com um estrondo e vejo somente a silhueta de alguém subindo a escada com pressa. – Shippou – chamo – vá pra cozinha depressa – falo recolhendo nossos pratos, shippou se levanta e me segue. Entro na cozinha e preparo um prato pra Naraku e o levo pra sala de jantar colocando-o em cima da mesa, mas Naraku não desceu, eu esperei mais um pouco e nada então eu decidi ir atrás dele fui subindo as escadas devagar com minha mente gritando _"volte pra cozinha é idiotice",_ mas continuei subindo as escadas passei pelo corredor devagar e escutei a voz dele parecia que estava falando com alguém

- O que ele quer agora? – a porta estava entreaberta e olhei através dela - ver o balanço da empresa por acaso? - Naraku estava falando por telefone andando dentro do quarto - ou saber o quanto os mafiosos estão nos pagando pra sumirmos com algumas evidências? Não me faça rir Hakudoushi faça alguma coisa enrole eles não sei_**, mas faça alguma coisa**_, pois se eu perder essa sociedade você sofrerá as _**conseqüências**_ – desligou o telefone – Rin! – chamou de costas pra porta perto da cama e eu me assustei – entre – abri a porta devagar e dei um passo pra dentro do quarto não adiantava fugir ele já sabia que eu estava lá – é muito feio ouvir a conversa alheia sabia? – se virou e olhou pra mim – venha aqui – eu hesitei – _**agora!**_ – ordenou dei alguns passos pra perto dele, foi muito rápido, mas quando eu percebi fui jogada na cama com força e ele estava em cima de mim tentei me soltar, mas ele segurava meus ombros com força – agora como devo punir você? – falou com a voz baixa e mortal que fez meu sangue gelar. Naraku soltou um dos meus ombros e subiu suas garras pro meu queixo e o segurou me fazendo olhar pro seus olhos vermelhos sangue – o que eu devo fazer com você?

- Por favor... Por favor... – ele fechou os olhos

- Isso implore, eu gosto quando você implora – continuava falando com a voz baixa e desceu a mão passando por meu colo e por meus seios descendo pra minha barriga e passou a garra por meu estomago cortando-o eu comecei a gritar e a tentar pará-lo ele abriu os olhos segurou meus pulsos em cima de minha cabeça eu pensei que ia quebrá-los e olhou pro meus olhos cheios de lágrimas da dor – e adoro quando você grita – lambeu o sangue que escorria do corte enquanto eu chorava tentei me desvencilhar, mas não conseguia Naraku continuou a lamber meu estomago e se apossou de um dos meus seios com uma das mãos enquanto a outra continuava a segurar meus pulsos eu estava desesperada

- _**Naraku!**_ – escutei alguém pronunciar com raiva e olhei pra porta com os olhos ainda embaçados e vi uma figura em pé na porta.

Fim do quinto capítulo

Por favor, não me matem eu sei, eu sei demorei muito e ainda venho com um capitulo pequeno eu mereço ser xingada. Mas esse capitulo era grande muito grande, mas resolvi dividir em duas partes. Por quê? Bom se eu fizesse um capitulo muito grande** primeiro** demoraria mais pra postar esse capitulo **segundo** eu demoraria muito mais pra postar o sexto capitulo também. Então enquanto vou escrevendo o sexto capitulo que esta quase... não meio... não um pouquinho pronto eu já vou pensando também no sétimo capitulo que tal? ^^ me digam o que pensam sobre este capitulo ^^

Gostaram?

Odiaram?

Poderia ser melhor? Eu acho que poderia depois de tanto tempo sem posta...

E como vocês acham que a história deve seguir? E quem vocês acham que apareceu no quarto? Vocês acham que o sesshy deve saber o que esta acontecendo com Rin? E Shippou por que ele esta tão estranho?

Me digam o que pensam e se vocês ainda estão lendo por favor não me abandone ÇÇ vocês são muito importantes para mim

**Anny t – **obrigada por acompanhar e não se preocupe eu não vou abandonar a fic pode ser que eu demore a postar, mas deixar de postar nunca

**Debs-chan – **que bom que gostou e espero que continue acompanhando kissus

**Suzana-chan** – obrigado por acompanhar e espero que continue lendo. E eu também acho o Naraku merd... e é o pior vilão que existe ele é um medroso, cretino um filho da... você me entendeu e sempre manda os outros fazerem o trabalho sujo.

**Rapha-chan** – que bom que esta gostando e espero que continue lendo ok? kissus

Obrigado pelas reviews me digam o que pesam e me mandem mais ^^ me ajuda bastante

Kissus mina.


	6. Chapter 6

Olá mina aqui está mais um capítulo da fic espero que gostem. E o último cap. Eu me esqueci de informar que Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem (feito se vocês não soubessem ¬¬) são de _**Rumiko Takahashi**_só a história me pertence. Boa leitura. ^^

"_blá blá blá" _pensamentos

(n/a:) nota da autora

_ mudança de cenário

Vamos à fic. n.n

**Marcas **

Tsubaki largou suas sacolas de compras próximas da porta entrou no quarto, Naraku olhou pra ela com raiva estampada no rosto.

- Eu não _acredito_ **Naraku** – falava se aproximando da cama. Naraku soltou minhas mãos e saiu de cima de mim eu me levantei um pouco colocando uma mão na minha barriga tentando conter o sangue e a outra apoiando no colchão pra me dar apoio pra levantar eu ainda chorava, pois o corte que Naraku fez estava doendo muito quando olhei pra cima senti sendo jogada novamente na cama pela força do tapa que levei de Tsubaki foi tão rápido que eu só gritei na hora e levei a mão ao rosto eu olhei pra ela chocada – eu disse pra ficar longe dele não disse? Sua cadela ele é meu – veio pra cima de mim e eu me encolhi na hora.

- Tsubaki pare já com isso! – Naraku falou segurando-a pelo braço que tinha levantado pra bater em mim novamente.

- Parar? Você quer que eu fique quieta enquanto você transa com essa puta? - fala avançando tentando bater nele.

- Já chega – fala segurando o outro braço dela e a sacudindo-o.

- Não! – falava irada tentando se libertar - Você seu cretino só quer dormir com ela por que ela é parecida com Ayume você sempre teve uma queda por minha irmã e como ela escolheu o Yuto agora você quer ficar com os restos, mas lembre-se – falou chegando mais perto e apontando o dedo pro seu rosto - você é meu e se você me deixar eu acabo com você eu sei tudo sobre você não se esqueça disso – falou quase rosnando pra ele, enquanto eles discutiam me levantei com cuidado pra não piorar o ferimento e não chamar a atenção deles pra mim.

- Rin – Naraku me chamou e eu gelei na hora - saia – falou frio sem ter aquela voz sarcástica e eu não pensei duas vezes sai do quarto o mais rápido que pude. Os olhos de Naraku ficaram mais vermelhos se possíveis e ele empurrou Tsubaki contra a parede com força e ela olhou pra ele assustada – você acabar comigo? – sorriu presunçoso - Tsubaki se eu cair você cai junto não se esqueça e quanto à garota eu vou me divertir quantas vezes eu quiser com ela e você não pode fazer ou falar nada - ela rosnou pra ele - não me olhe como se você se sentisse ofendida, pois você não é nenhuma santa ou pensa que eu não sei que essas suas saídas você vai se encontrar com seus amantes? Eu sinto o cheiro deles ainda dentro de você – nessa hora ela parou ficou mais branca que o normal tentou recompor a postura.

- Está bem – falou se soltando dele - se você quer dormir com aquela sonsa idiota, por mim tudo bem, mas não comigo aqui eu não admito.

- Você não tem que admitir nada.

Saí pela porta o mais rápido que pude e me apoiei na parede do corredor olhei pro meu estomago ele ainda estava sangrando e pressionei a mão no local quando Shippou veio ao meu encontro.

- Rin!

- Shippou me ajude... – eu me apoiei nele.

– o que aconteceu? Você esta sangrando!

- Não foi nada Shippou... foi só... um acidente – ele me ajudou a ir pro meu quarto onde eu sentei na cama – Shippou pegue pra mim a caixa de primeiros socorros no banheiro ele saiu correndo e a trouxe pra mim e eu limpei meu ferimento como já fiz outras vezes.

- Rin o que esta acontecendo? Eu ouvi a Tsubaki gritando.

- Eu já disse não foi nada _"droga não para de sangrar"_ – eu enfeixei com gases para estancar o sangue. ele olhou pra mim.

- _"Quando você vai parar de mentir pra mim?"_ – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Rin... – me chamou a voz embargada eu olhei pra ele e meu coração apertou.

- Shippou eu...

- Eu não quero que Naraku te machuque Rin – falou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos pra que eu não pudesse ver suas lágrimas - se eu... se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa... qualquer coisa... eu... eu...

- Shiiii esta tudo bem. - alisei seu cabelo

_- "Não, não está e você sabe disso Rin."_

Quando a noite chegou, eu e Shippou estávamos sozinhos em casa Tsubaki tinha saído junto com Naraku nos deixando sóis, pelo menos teríamos um pouco de paz.

- Rin – Shippou me chamou.

- Hn – respondi informando que estava ouvindo.

- Por que não saímos um pouco?

- Você sabe que não podemos Shippou – falei continuando a ler um livro da escola.

- Mas estou entediado não tem nada pra fazer aqui – falou deitando no meu colo.

- Por que você não lê algum livro – olhei pra ele por cima do livro, ele ergueu a sobrancelha pra mim e eu sorri – tô brincando, mas você sabe que Naraku não deixa a gente sair.

- Mas não vamos demorar – ele viu que eu ainda estava em dúvida – vamos Rin, por favor, por favor, por favor.

- Esta bem Shippou vamos – ele sorriu pra mim – o que eu não faço por você.

- Eu sei que você me ama – sorri junto com ele.

Andamos pelas ruas escuras pro outro lado da cidade, afinal Inuyasha disse que o convite ainda estava de pé então porque não aparecer por lá?

Quando chegamos ao game player este estava lotado olhei ao redor pra ver se encontrava Inuyasha quando vislumbro orelhas de cachorro passando, sorrio e as sigo arrastando Shippou comigo, ele para em uma mesa e vou atrás dele.

- Inuyasha? – chamo-o ele se vira e olha pra mim.

- Hei Rin você veio – olhou pra baixo – e vejo que trouxe o pestinha com você.

- Não me chame de pestinha seu cachorrinho – antes que Inuyasha e Shippou começassem a discutir Miroku aparece por trás dele.

- Oi Rin

- Olá Miroku como vai?

- Melhor agora que você esta aqui – falou pondo a mão próxima ao coração e eu dei um passo pra trás só por precaução.

- Miroku pare de ser pervertido - falou uma menina que estava sentada a mesa – olá Rin

- Oi Sango e... Kagome

- Oi Rin... Rin eu preciso falar com você - Kagome falou se levantando da mesa e vindo pro meu lado e me afastando um pouco dos outros – eu queria pedir desculpa por hoje mais cedo, você tinha razão eu não deveria tirar conclusões precipitadas.

- Tudo bem Kagome eu estava nervosa e não deveria ter gritado com você então vamos deixar pra lá – Kagome sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

- Você esta certo.

- E aí se resolveram? – Sango se aproximou

- Sim! – falamos em uníssono

- Rin – Inuyasha me chamou – peça pra esse pirralho para de me chamar de cachorrinho.

- Shippou se comporte ou senão vamos pra casa agora fui clara? – ele balançou a cabeça confirmando e Inuyasha sorriu presunçoso e Shippou lançou um olhar mortal pra ele.

- Shippou? – Kagome falou pensativa.

- Sim ele é meu irmão – Kagome olhou para Shippou de cima a baixo e depois pra Sango e as duas começaram a rir.

- Qual é a graça?

- Shippou é seu irmão? – Sango perguntou entre risos.

- Sim e daí? – eu não estava entendendo nada.

- É que... É que... – Sango tentava explicar entre risos – È que as garotas da escola estavam falando que seu namorado se chamava Shippou que bando de idiotas - Sango falava entre risos.

- Rin – Kagome me chamou – esse é mais um motivo pra te pedir desculpas, se eu tivesse investigado mais os fatos eu saberia que era mentira.

- Tudo bem Kagome eu já disse pra você esquecer isso. Mas quem foi o idiota que achou que eu namorava meu próprio irmão?

- Eu não sei – Sango respondeu – mas quero só ver a cara delas quando descobrirem.

- Rin! – Shippou me chamou e abraçou minha cintura – socorro!

- Agora eu te mato pirralho! – Inuyasha veio atrás dele.

- Mas o que foi desta vez? – eu perguntei.

- Ele chutou minha canela – Inuyasha respondeu apontando pra sua perna.

- Mas porque você disse que eu parecia uma menina – Shippou tentou se defender.

- Inuyasha da pra parar de agir como uma criança? – Kagome reclamou – olha o seu tamanho e olha o dele quem tem que ser o adulto aqui?

- É isso aí – Shippou respondeu – a garota de olhos bonitos tem razão quem é o adulto aqui?

- Não se intrometa sua bruxa.

- BRUXA! – Kagome se alterou - _Inuyasha_ seu cachorro pulguento... – de repente alguém grita.

- HENTAI! – Sango gritou se virando e batendo em Miroku.

- _"Meu Kami eles são malucos, aonde fui me meter?"_ – olhei pra Shippou que estava sorrindo _– "pelo menos alguém esta se divertindo."_

- Rin esses seus amigos são muito engraçados – falou rindo e eu comecei a rir

- Eu acho Shippou que estão mais pra malucos.

- É acho que você tem razão – acabamos rindo mais ainda. De repente eles pararam quando ouviram a gente rindo.

- Do que vocês estão rindo – Inuyasha perguntou.

- De vocês – Shippou respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- E eu tenho cara de palhaço?

- Inuyasha não me faca perguntas difíceis – Shippou comentou sarcasticamente – pra mim você tem cara de cachorro, mas pode acabar virando um cachorro de circo quem sabe. – deu de ombros.

- Seu pirralho! - Inuyasha estava furioso – quando eu te pegar...

- Rin socorro!

- Inuyasha deixe o garoto em paz – Kagome reclamou – e se aproximou de Shippou – olá meu nome é Kagome e esta é Sango e Miroku – falou apontado pros outros que estavam ao seu lado – e você é o Shippou não é isso? – Shippou balançou a cabeça confirmando e olhando pra Inuyasha que estava estalando os dedos e olhando pra ele com uma cara assassina, Kagome seguiu seus olhos – não leve o Inuyasha a sério ele é uma criança grande, falta alguns miolos na sua cabeça...

- O QUÊ?

- Viu só? Ele é um pouco... um... rabugento é isso.

- Kagome sua bruxa.

- Não me chame de bruxa Inuyasha e vá brincar com as outras crianças vá vá vá chô.

- Não me enxote feito se eu fosse um bicho Kagome.

- É parecido então não faz diferença. – Shippou comentou.

- Seu pirralho não se intrometa.

- É Inuyasha – Miroku falou colocando o braço ao redor do pescoço dele – pelo jeito é melhor sair enquanto se esta ganhando por que com esses dois juntos vão acabar com a tua raça. – falou se afastando com ele.

- Como assim ganhado? Eles é que estavam me xingando.

- É por isso mesmo amigo. É melhor sair com orgulho mesmo que ferido, mas com orgulho.

O resto da noite transcorreu _calma_, de certo modo Inuyasha discutido com Shippou, Sango batendo no Miroku por ter passado a mão nela, Kagome se juntando com o Shippou pra atormentar o Inuyasha, uma noite _normal_ pelo menos pra eles, pra mim pareceu que eu tinha parado num manicômio. Mas foi divertido ver Miroku apanhando de uma Sango muito irritada, de Inuyasha tentando rebater os sarcasmos de Kagome e Shippou, só faltava uma pessoa nesse grupo o _Sesshoumaru_, o que será que ele estava fazendo? Ele iria adorar ver Inuyasha sendo atormentado por Kagome e Shippou. Mas como todas as noites essa também têm que acabar.

- Pessoal a gente já vai indo – falei

- Mas já Rin ainda é cedo, fica mais uma pouco depois o Inu te leva – Kagome tinha dado apelidos para eles.

- Você veio de carro Inu? – e o pior é que esses apelidos pega. - mas o carro não é do Sesshoumaru? Ele te emprestou? – a mesa ficou em silencio – _"eu acho que isso é um não."_ Bom tchau pessoal a gente se vê por aí. – Shippou pegou minha mão e já íamos pra saída.

- Rin espera o Inuyasha pode levar vocês, não é Inu? – Sango bateu nele

- É Rin eu levo vocês.

- Não precisa ainda é cedo e eu não vou estragar a noite de vocês então bye, bye.

- Mas... – eu acenei pra eles e saí com o Shippou.

- Foi divertido – Shippou falou enquanto atravessávamos a rua – eles são muito engraçados. Gostei deles principalmente da Kagome. – sorri

- Da Kagome... parece que você esta apaixonado Shippou. – ele ficou vermelho

- Não tô não, ela é muito velha pra mim e ela gosta do Inuyasha. – franzi o cenho.

- Sério?

- Você não percebeu?

- Não eles vivem discutindo.

- Rin às vezes você é tão ingênua.

- Hei. – ele começou a rir

- Eu não acho graça.

- Pois deveria achar. Vocês todos são malucos. Pena que o Sesshoumaru não foi ele seria de grande ajuda pra atormentar o cachorrinho e você teria ficado mais feliz.

- Não chame o Inuyasha assim – reclamei - e eu também acho que teria sido legal se ele estivesse lá.

Não demoramos pra chegar à nossa casa, mas quando chegamos engoli em seco, ás luzes estavam apagadas, mas eu às tinha deixado acesas. Consumida pelo medo de que Naraku tivesse descoberto que eu e Shippou não estávamos em casa fiquei hesitante em abrir a porta, mas nós não poderíamos ficar do lado de fora pra sempre. _Provavelmente_ Naraku e Tsubaki tinham chegado com alguns _amigos_ ou tão bêbados que não devem ter percebido que não estávamos em casa.

Virei à chave na fechadura e abri a porta, a luz da lua iluminou o caminho, entrei com Shippou atrás de mim quando derrepente uma mão veio das sombras e foi direto pro meu pescoço e me puxando para a escuridão não tive tempo pra reagir, fui jogada contra uma parede e senti garras perfurar meu pescoço tirando gotículas de sangue.

- Sua cadela – reconheci a voz na hora – quem te deu autorização pra sair.

- Naraku eu...

- Cale a boca! – ele falou baixo e senti a pressão no meu pescoço aumentar e coloquei minhas mãos na dele tentando impedir ele de me sufocar.

- Naraku solta ela, por favor – Shippou pediu se aproximando. Mas Naraku o empurrou fazendo-o cair no chão.

- NÃO! Deixe-o fora disso seu monstro – me contorci tentando me soltar, mas logo fui silenciada com uma tapa.

- Eu mandei você ficar calada sua puta. – encarei ele com ódio.

- Não se atreva a tocar nele você não tem esse direito – mal terminei de dizer estas palavras senti um punho atingir meu estomago, nessa hora perdi o ar, via tudo girando cai de joelhos no chão tossindo tentando respirar senti o gosto de sangue na boca e meus olhos embaçarem pelas lágrimas, a dor era insuportável, senti o liquido quente escorrer tingindo de vermelho minha blusa, o corte na minha barriga tinha aberto novamente. Garras passaram pelos meus cabelos puxando me pra cima, tentei firmar os pés, mas não conseguia.

- Sua cadela desprezível – me ergueu na altura dos seus olhos – não ouse falar comigo dessa forma novamente. Ponha-se no seu lugar – me puxou pra mais perto do seu rosto - ou eu vou colocá-la – falou me jogando no chão novamente – você acha mesmo que eu não tenho direito? – sorriu e se abaixou passando a mão na minha cabeça e levantando meu rosto pra encará-lo - Vocês são meus e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com vocês e vocês não podem fazer nada, pois a lei esta do meu lado. Você entendeu? - eu assenti com a cabeça e ele se aproximou mais – bom – alisou meu cabelo pegou uma mecha e cheirou, tentei me afastar, mas não consegui me mexer muito – não saia sem minha permissão novamente. Seja uma boa menina Rin não me faça estragar esse belo rosto – segurou meu queixo – eu o quero perfeito não gosto dos meus brinquedos danificados. – se levantou e saiu.

- Rin? – Shippou se aproximou – gomen... gomenasai Rin, foi minha culpa eu não deveria ter pedido pra a gente sair me desculpa.

- Não se desculpe Shippou – falei com dificuldade devido à dor que eu sentia – não foi culpa sua. – tentei me levantar, mas não consegui.

- Rin eu sinto muito. – falava chorando ainda mais.

- Não se culpe Shippou não vale à pena.

- Como não me culpar olhe pra você!

- O importante é que você esta bem.

- O que adianta eu estar bem se você não esta Rin? Acha que eu não sofro vendo o que ele faz com você? - eu não sabia o que falar então só o puxei para mim.

- _"Sinto muito Shippou, sinto que eu não possa te proteger de tudo e de todos, sinto que não possa dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, que vai dar tudo certo, pois nem eu mesmo acredito mais nisso, sinto muito." _Me desculpe... – sussurrei.

- Rin! – me virei.

- Ohayo Ayame, a onde esta Kanna?

- Eu não sei. Provavelmente na sala, mas que aconteceu Rin? – eu me assustei com sua pergunta.

- Como assim?

- Não sei você parece estranha pálida meio abatida.

- Eu estou bem só não dormi direito.

- Você tem que ter mais cuidado, humanos são muito fracos não podem se dar ao luxo de ficarem muito tempo acordado.

- Você disse a palavra certa Ayame – a minha voz ficou mais sombria. - Os humanos são fracos. "_sim humanos são fracos se eu fosse um youkai eu seria mais forte, minhas feridas se curariam eu poderia proteger Shippou. Mas não sou uma patética humana que quase não está aguentando ficar em pé devido às dores que estou sentindo."_

- Como?

- Nada Ayame, não é nada... – saí andando, mas não fui pra sala não queria ver ninguém.

- Rin?

- Não me virei.

O sinal tocou mais continuei andando sem rumo todos tinham ido pras salas e os corredores estavam vazios, eu parecia uma assombração andando pelos corredores sem uma alma viva ao redor, eu me arrastava sem vontade pelo caminho.

- Rin... – escutei alguém me chamar, mas estava tão alienada que não prestei atenção e continuei andando ate que seguram o meu braço – Rin? – me chamou outra vez, olhei pra cima.

- Sesshoumaru? – ele ficou me encarando.

- Esta tudo bem Rin?

- Esta... Esta sim...

- Pra onde você estava indo?

- Eu estava... – olhei pros lados - eu estava indo pra sala...

- Rin – olhei pra ele de novo – sua sala fica pro outro lado. Olhei pro lado de novo.

- É não é?

- Você não me parece bem Rin. – olhei pra ele novamente e o que eu vi eu não sei explicar, era preocupação?

- Eu estou bem só estou cansada. – coloquei a mão na cabeça.

- Do que?

- De tudo. – ele ficou me olhando eu sei que ele queria fazer mais perguntas, mas se conteve.

- Venha. – segurou minha mão e saiu me puxando - Vou levá-la na enfermaria pra que você descanse um pouco. – eu deixei ele me levar sem nenhuma objeção.

O caminho foi em completo silencio eu divagando e Sesshoumaru me segurando com punho de ferro, mas sem me machucar parecia que se ele afrouxasse eu sumiria feito fumaça. O engraçado é que era isso que eu queria que acontecesse. Quando chegamos à enfermaria e karen estava sentada em sua mesa lendo alguns papéis quando ela nos viu.

- Ho! Bom dia são vocês de novo, em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou já levantando da sua mesa. Sesshoumaru me puxou pra dentro da sala.

- Ela precisa descansar – a enfermeira se aproximou de mim e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu a encontrei andando pelo corredor e parece meio absorta, ela diz que não dormiu direito e eu acho que ela precisa descansar.

- Esta tudo bem eu vou deixar ela descansar essa primeira aula e se ela melhorar eu a mando pra sala se não eu a mando pra casa. Você pode retornar pra sala annn?- falou tentando descobri seu nome.

- Sesshoumaru – respondeu.

- Certo Sesshoumaru pode ir pra sala que eu vou cuidar da?

- Rin - Sesshoumaru respondeu novamente. - Sesshoumaru soltou minha mão e me olhou uma ultima vez antes de sair da sala e eu me sentar na cama. A enfermeira voltou pra sua mesa e começou a ler seus papéis novamente – se quiser você pode se deitar um pouco pra descansar Rin – eu continuei calada. A enfermeira se levantou novamente – eu tenho que pegar alguns papéis na diretoria eu volto já, você pode ficar descansando.

Olhei ao redor, por que eu estava aqui? Eu não quero ficar aqui. Me levantei saindo da enfermaria. Continuei a andar pelo corredor feito antes de Sesshoumaru me levar pra enfermaria e sai nos fundos da escola olhei pro céu que tinha pesadas nuvens escuras.

- _Chuva..._ – sussurrei. Eu odiava chuva ela sempre me deixava mais deprimida. Ia voltar pra dentro do prédio, mas vi um grupo de alunos num canto encostado no muro, não sabia o nome deles, mas já tinha visto alguns deles pelos corredores.

- Olá novata vem aqui – me chamaram.

Fui ate eles. O que eles faziam ali? Por que não iam pra sala de aula? Quando me aproximei eu entendi o motivo, vi o que eles tanto escondiam, o que eles tanto escondiam eram drogas. Quem diria, estou chocada? Claro que não. Drogas não eram pra pessoas despreparadas e nem humildes, elas atingem todas as classes, independente de quem seja.

- E aí você quer experimentar? – um dos garotos perguntou.

"_Deveria?"_

- Vamos lá e só pra se divertir. – uma garota incentivou.

"_Diversão?"_

- É só pra fugir um pouco disso aqui.

"_Fugir?"_

- Você vai gostar vai se sentir livre, feliz em outro mundo vai se sentir fora do corpo é o máximo.

"_Tentação?" "pode se dizer que sim, quem não gostaria de se sentir livre? De fugir um pouco das obrigações, do que nos atormenta, mas... – peguei o objeto que eles estavam me oferecendo._

- É só cheirar...

"_Quem falava? Não importava"_

- Você vai ter minutos de pura magia.

"_Minutos?" "o que adianta ter minutos de magia se depois vou ter que voltar pra este inferno? mesmo que eu vivesse drogada uma hora eu teria que voltar pra realidade, mesmo que fosse por um segundo e me lembraria o motivo de estar usando drogas, o motivo de querer fugir, isso não seria pior? Lembrar de quem eu deixei pra trás e de que me deixou pra trás? Não essa "fuga" não vale à pena tudo o que eu gostaria de esquecer viria à tona de uma vez. E o que adianta fugir Naraku me encontrará aonde quer que eu vá. Esses garotos não percebem que isso não é real? Que cedo ou tarde eles vão acordar e verão que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro e que são eles que não poderão fugir desse mundo que entraram. Droga não é uma fuga e sim uma prisão" – me virei pra eles e devolvi o objeto_ – não obrigado. – respondi e sai andando no meio dos chuviscos da chuva que tinha acabado de começar.

- Qual é? Vai fugir? Medrosa!

- Mas que otária.

- deixa pra lá é menos problemas pra nós.

**kono unmei ni wa sakaraenai**

_(__Eu não posso desafiar meu destino)_

A chuva caia incessantemente sentia cada pingo gelado da chuva atravessar meu corpo feito agulhas.

**konmei suru nou ga kishimu**

_(__Minha cabeça abalada em sua confusão)_

Parecia que eu andava em câmera lenta pelas ruas de Tókio, as pessoas passavam rápidos ao meu redor indo para seus destinos, vivendo em seus mundinhos perfeitos...

**ten to jikan ni wa te mukaenai**

**moujuu suru**

**ryoute no**

**ito ga shime tsukeru**

**nuwareta me wo**

**akete**

_(__Eu não posso estar contra o céu e tempo_

_Cegamente obedientes_

_Ambas as mãos_

_São pressionadas em conjunto com sua seqüência_

_Abro os olhos_

_Que haviam sido fechados)_

Eu também era assim, até que quebraram meu mundo...

**mienai kabe wo kowashite!**

_(__Derrubar as paredes que você não pode ver!)_

Ninguém prestava atenção em mim, ninguém me via, eu não sou nada, não sou ninguém se eu morresse ninguém se importaria... continuei andando...

**kikai no shikou demo**

_(__Mesmo com os pensamentos mecânicos)_

Não sei como cheguei a casa, mas não me importava, sentia meu corpo tremendo olhei ao redor da casa.

**yume wo mushibamu**

_(__Sonhos são arruinados)_

Essa não era mais minha casa era _deles,_ o meu lar ficou para trás ele foi embora com os meus pais minha felicidade, meu lar, tudo. Não existe mais nada.

**kurai kako kowai mirai**

_(__Um passado sombrio, um futuro assustador)_

Entrei na casa deixando um rastro de água por onde passava, subi as escadas e abri a porta do quarto de Tsubaki e Naraku...

**ima wo shibaru kotoba wo hansuu suru riyuu**

**genkai wo shiru no wa**

**kuroi torikago no naka**

_(__A razão que você ruminar palavras_

_que o ligam ao presente,_

_Para saber as limitações é estar em uma gaiola negra)_

Olhei ao redor os lençóis de seda, as cortinas luxuosas, tudo do bom e do melhor e minha vontade era de rasgar e quebrar tudo ao redor e deixar tudo como era antes _deles_ chegarem. Andei mais um pouco e abri a porta do banheiro e me olhei no espelho, estava ensopada, os cabelos grudados no meu rosto, minha pele pálida e meus olhos opacos e sem vida. Feito se eu estivesse morta. Mas isso não seria ruim seria?

**haku koe**

**kesarete mo**

_(__Mesmo que as vozes enganosas_

_Sejam silenciadas__...)_

Deixar essa dor, essa tristeza, deixar essas emoções que me consomem ir embora. Valeria à pena?

_Sim!_

Eu quero que essa dor passe, que tudo desapareça eu não quero sentir mais nada. Me apoiei na pia e respirei fundo. Eu não aguento mais, meu passado foi o paraíso, meu presente é um inferno o que me resta o futuro?

_Nada._ _Eu sei que não existe nada... _

Peguei um barbeador e tirei uma lamina. Não importa, não faz diferença se estava viva ou morta. Ninguém se importaria, já era pra eu estar morta mesmo então porque não acabar logo com isso e me juntar a _eles_. Peguei a lamina e pressionei no meu pulso fazendo o sangue escorrer pelo meu braço e pingando na pia e no mármore branco manchando-a. Pra que viver? Eu não tenho nada, não vou deixar ninguém para trás...

_Ninguém? _

Parei de cortar meu pulso.

- Shippou... – sussurrei.

A porta do banheiro se abre, quando eu atinha fechado? Não importava, pois cai no chão com Shippou agarrado a minha cintura. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ele não deveria estar na escola?

- Shippou? – sussurrei novamente.

**mienai mono wo shinjite!**

_(__Acreditar em coisas que você não pode ver!)_

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo Rin? – olhou pra mim lágrimas transbordavam de seus olhos e ele me sacudiu - Eu não quero te perder também, você não pode fazer isso comigo, não pode me deixar sozinho, você prometeu... – escondeu o rosto nos entre meus seios - prometeu que cuidaria de mim, que sairíamos daqui... que seriamos felizes novamente... que construiríamos nossa própria família... você não pode me deixar... você foi tudo o que me restou Rin... por favor... **não me deixe. **

**furueru ude demo**

**mamori nukitai**

**itoshii dareka wo**

_(__Com os braços tremendo_

_Eu quero proteger_

_Alguém querido para mim)_

O que eu estava fazendo? Abracei-o com força...

**ima wo susumu omoi no tadoritsuku basho**

_(__No local encontram meus pensamentos_

_Quando eles se movem através do presente)_

Pensando só em mim... não pensei que deixaria shippou a merce desses crápulas, não pensei em como ele ficaria se eu partisse... em como ele iria sofrer...

Sim eu sou uma pessoa egoísta só estava pensando em mim. Em como eu me livraria deles... em como não existiria mais dor... Mas não vou deixá-lo shippou, eu não vou deixá-lo eu vou lutar...

**kibou wo miru no wa**

**kuroi semai sekai de mo**

_(__Para ver desejos e esperanças mesmo que seja através de um pequeno mundo negro...)_

Eu vou aguentar tudo até que possamos sair daqui e viver nossa propria vida.

**nijimu MAZENDA no**

_(__A turva sombra de magenta)_

Vou aguentar tudo por você.

**hitomi wo akete**

_(__Abra os olhos!)_

_**(**__**Kuroi Torikago)**_

_(__Gaiola negra de Kanon Wakeshima)_

Fim do sexto capítulo.

Olá mina, não demorei muito dessa vez não foi? Bom é claro que poderia ter sido bem mais rápido, mas eu tinha que estudar, trabalhar... etc, mas eu sei que isso não é desculpa. Mas tenho que adimiti que eu sou amante da leitura e não da escrita então não ajuda muito não é? Mais uma coisa é certa se eu comecei eu vou terminar mesmo que demore 1... 2... ou 3... séculos, mas eu termino XD.

**Bom vamos as respostas das reviews:**

**F****lor do deserto**** – **Me sinto lisonjeada. Mas eu admito que quando eu comecei a ler fanfic só lia as da Kagome até conhecer as da Rin aí eu me apaixonei por elas e aposto que você também vai gostar muito delas. Espero que continue acompanhado ^.^

**Debs-Chan**** - **Espero que tenha matado sua curiosidade XD. E você vai ficar com mais dó da Rin por que ela ainda vai sofrer muito (eu sou má XD) obrigado por acompanhar.

**Anny Taishou**** – **O que achou? Matei a curiosidade? Se o Sesshy descobrisse sinto até pena do Naraku rsrsrs espero não ter demorado muito e espero que continue acompanhando.

**Nathi Duarte**** – **É eu demoro um pouquinho... na verdade eu demoro muito XD eu também sou assim vivo procurando fanfics de Sesshy e Rin pra ler espero que tenha gostado.

**Guta – **Eu também tenho vontade de matar o Naraku, mas hei eu sou a autora! Que tal amarrá-lo nos trilhos de trem? Ia ser o máximo, mas quem sabe na próxima fic? Espero que continue lendo.

**Lene – **Obrigado! E não se preocupe eu não vou desistir. Posso demorar, mas desistir nunca.

**Mick Guzauski**** – **Micki-chan a quanto tempo! Eu não posso reclamar no caso da demora, mas eu entendo sobre o que você esta passando eu estou tendo que estudar e trabalhar estamos quase no mesmo barco XD. E que bom que fez propaganda quem sabe com mais review eu me inspiro e atualizo mais rápido? E essa quedas por homens maus? Menina má se quiser eu dou o Naraku todinho pra você XD.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que continuem lendo e mandando reviews eu adoro quando comentam e não vou mentir, fico mais inspirada a escrever.

Opiniões

Sugestões

Estou aqui pra escutar n.n

Kissus e até o próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Olá mina, aleluia mais um capítulo que estou deixando pra vocês, por favor não me matem. Eu sei que esse capítulo não é muito grande, mas é pra deixar o gostinho de quero mais. :D

Os personagens não me pertencem são de **Rumiko Takahashi** só a história me pertence.

"_blá blá blá" _pensamentos

(n/a:) nota da autora

Vamos à fic. n.n

**MARCAS**

Shippou abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama, olhou ao redor percebendo que este não era seu quarto e depois olhou para pessoa ao seu lado.

Rin estava dormindo ela continuava pálida e seu pulso direito estava enfaixado. Eles tinham trocado de roupa e depois do ocorrido Shippou não saiu do lado dela estava com medo de que ela tentasse se matar novamente mesmo ela dizendo que não ele preferiu ficar de olho nela. Ela ainda estava meio estranha mesmo tendo voltado pro mundo real ela ainda estava meio alheia, mas pelo menos o corte no pulso não era profundo e pode ser resolvido com o quite de primeiros socorros, agora ela dormia ao seu lado o lugar onde ela pertencia e ele faria de tudo pra que continuasse assim...

A quem ele esta enganando?

Ele não podia fazer nada nem sequer protegê-la como queria que ela continuasse ao seu lado? Ele podia ver como ela estava... Definhando... Estava mais magra, pálida, a luz dos seus olhos estava diminuindo a cada segundo, estava cada vez mais sem vida, estava se consumindo e ele não estava aguentando vê-la dessa forma ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa...

Mas o quê? Pedir ajuda? Mas a quem? Em quem eles poderiam confiar? Quem acreditaria em duas crianças? Ele não sabia, mas iria encontrar alguém antes que fosse tarde demais.

Shippou passou a mão pela franja que cobria os olhos de Rin enquanto ela falava dormindo. _"ela continuava sonhando"_

Quando ela poderia esquecer o que ocorreu? Acho que nunca, uma coisa dessas ninguém esquece, mas pode ser superado. E ele tentaria ajudá-la a superar a morte dos pais. Ele queria tanto que eles ainda estivem vivos... Que estivessem cuidando deles... Mas o destino não quis, e eles estão aqui com Naraku para atormentá-los – passou a mão pelo rosto de Rin – olhando-a carinhosamente.

- O que eu posso fazer em Rin? Para que isso tudo acabe...

Shippou olhou o relógio já iria dar meio dia tinha que acordá-la, pois Naraku logo chegaria, ele suspirou.

- Rin – sacudiu-a – Rin acorde – ela abriu os olhos.

- O que foi Shippou? – falou passando as mãos nos olhos.

- Já vai dar meio dia Rin. – ela olhou o relógio.

- Entendi, eu vou preparar o almoço antes que Naraku chegue – falou já se levantando.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Arigato Shippou, mas não. Você não tem dever de casa para fazer?

- Não, afinal sai antes da aula começar.

- Falando nisso por que você veio pra casa? Quero dizer como você sabia que... – não completou a frase.

- Eu não sei... – Rin olhou pra ele - Eu só sabia... Eu senti que deveria vir para casa... - Shippou passou a mão pelo rosto de Rin - Você não entende Rin... temos uma conexão eu sabia que deveria estar em casa por que você estava em perigo. Eu senti. – Rin o abraçou.

- Eu entendo e te agradeço você me fez abrir os olhos.

- Me prometa Rin que você nunca mais tentará se matar novamente, me promete que você nunca vai me deixar e que temos um futuro juntos...

-Eu prometo... Eu não vou desistir...

- Arigato Rin aishiteru.

Desci as escadas e fui direto pra cozinha preparei um guisado de carne pro almoço com o que tinha sobrado na dispensa, é não tem como adiar vou ter que pedir dinheiro pro Naraku não tinha jeito ou se não, não vai ter nada pro jantar só as sobras e duvido que ele vá aceitar isso. Olhei o relógio ainda era cedo continuei a mexer o guisado que já estava quase pronto quando derrepente sinto alguém atrás de mim, pensei que era Shippou, mas me viro levo uma tapa que me fez soltar um grito e cair no chão olho pra cima assustada olhando a cara de ódio de Naraku.

- Onde você estava? – me perguntou aos gritos

- O quê? – perguntei com olhos arregalados não entendendo nada. Ele se abaixou e me ergueu pelos cabelos me fazendo soltar um grito de dor.

- Eu perguntei onde você estava sua puta – deu outro tapa me derrubando novamente no chão – recebi um telefonema da sua escola dizendo que você tinha saído – me deu um chute na barriga - onde estava sua cadela? Com algum cretino filhinho de papai? Ahn? – me deu outro chute. Tentei me levantar me apoiando nos meus braços que estavam tremendo sentindo o ferimento na barriga abrir novamente.

- Eu... Eu... estava aqui... – falava entre os soluços com a respiração entrecortada.

- Mentirosa! – me deu outro chute no estomago me fazendo cair novamente e tossir sangue.

- Eu... juro... - ele me pegou novamente pelos cabelos e falou próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Eu não acredito em você – e me empurrou me fazendo bater na panela em cima do fogão queimando meu braço direito e consequentemente derrubando a panela no chão. Olhei pra ele segurando meu braço que estava vermelho e ardendo muito.

- Eu estou falando a verdade! – ele se aproximou novamente pegando o meu braço direito que tinha queimado e apertou eu me encolhi de dor.

- E o que veio fazer aqui?

- _"Me matar"_ Eu não estava me sentindo bem se você quiser pode ligar pra escola lhe dirão que eu estava na enfermaria.

- Não me faça perder a paciência Rin, você sabe as consequências de mentir pra mim não sabe?– passou a mão pelo meu cabelo ajeitando-o e tirando do meu rosto. Eu virei o rosto pra não ter que olhar pra ele e afirmei com a cabeça

- Eu não estou mentindo.

- Vou acreditar em você, mas se eu souber que você esta tramando alguma coisa o primeiro a sofrer vai ser seu querido irmãozinho fui claro? – me soltou afastando-se e olhou o chão que estava todo sujo – agora prepare alguma coisa pra eu comer e limpe essa porcaria. – se virou e começou a sair da cozinha.

- Não... Não tem nada... – falei com a voz tremendo e olhando pro chão segurando novamente meu braço, Naraku se virou fazendo me encolher de novo sobe o olhar dele

- O quê?

- A comida acabou... eu ia avisar mas... – não deu tempo de explicar fui lançada novamente ao chão pela nova tapa que recebei caindo por cima da comida espalhada que ainda estava quente.

- Sua inútil, você não serve pra nada mesmo, agora fique com fome – e saiu da cozinha só ouvindo depois a porta da frente ser fechada com força.

Me levantei, estava toda suja e vermelha aonde o guisado bateu ardendo um pouco já meu braço que bati na panela estava queimando olhei ao redor que ficou todo sujo quando senti alguém tocar meu braço de leve não olhei já sabia quem era.

- Esta tudo bem Rin?

- Hai. – falei num fio de voz.

- Vá se limpar Rin, eu arrumo isso aqui...

- Arigato Shippou.

Subi as escadas com o pouco de dificuldade meu corpo ardia, minha barriga doía tanto que quase não conseguia respirar e meu rosto estava formigando e doendo. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto fui pro banheiro lá comecei a tirar a roupa comecei a ver mais claramente as manchas vermelhas causado pelo guisado quente olhei pro espelho e vi meu rosto inchado sujo de sangue e começando a ficar escuro não estava aguentando tocar, desenrolei a ligadura do meu pulso direito que estava sujo de sangue do ferimento que abriu de novo e depois à faixa da minha barriga que estava doendo muito e olhei já estava escura de ontem ele ter batido agora estava horrível uma mistura de cores com roxo, verde, vermelho e um toque de amarelo e pra finalizar meu ferimento abriu de novo e estava sangrando. Eu estava toda suja de sangue e comida um verdadeiro caos entrei no chuveiro pra limpar tudo e quando saí comecei colocar remédio nos ferimentos e a enfaixá-los o primeiro foi o da barriga enrolei com gaze pra que não sangrasse novamente, depois o pulso e o passei pomada no antebraço que estava queimado quase até o cotovelo pelo menos a queimadura não foi muito grave e o resto do corpo que tinha batido o guisado quente só estava um pouco vermelho. Me vesti com cuidado pra não machucar meus ferimentos e fui pro criado mudo abri a gaveta e peguei meus analgésicos destaquei um, dois, três comprimidos de uma vez e tomei, desci novamente as escadas devagar e fui pra cozinha e encontrei shippou arrumando a mesa, ele já tinha limpado o chão e lavado a panela que ficou com um leve amassado da queda. Ele olhou pra mim soltou um leve suspiro foi a geladeira tirou cubos de gelo e colocou num pano e me deu.

- É melhor colocar isso no rosto antes que fique pior – comentou se virando indo limpar a pia.

- Arigato Shippou.

Ficamos em um silêncio que chegava a ser tenso eu não sabia o que falar pra melhorar o clima então eu fiquei calado com o gelo na cara enquanto Shippou terminando de enxugar a pia, ate que ele parou o que estava fazendo e suspirou novamente.

- Quanto tempo mais?

- O quê? – não entendi

- Quanto tempo mais ate você me ouvir e irmos embora daqui? – se virou pra mim – Me fala.

- Shippou você sabe que não podemos... – falei num sussurro olhando pro chão.

- Por quê? – ele não entendia e isso fazia meu coração apertar.

- Ele vai nos encontrar...

- Então o denuncia! Eu já vi vários casos na televisão em que agressão é crime e a pessoa vai presa. – eu olhei pra ele.

- Em que você viu Shippou? Em séries? Filmes? Novelas?... essa é a vida real Shippou em quem você acha que eles vão acreditar? Em mim uma adolescente que perdeu os pais? Ou no tio que me acolheu com os braços abertos? Vão dizer que eu só quero chamar atenção.

- Mas Rin...

- Esqueça Shippou eu não vou fazer nada – eu vi o desespero com que ele me olhava, eu sabia que ele só esta tentando ajudar, mas ele não compreende o que poderia acontecer com ele e comigo se eu fizesse isso. – vem cá Shippou – chamei colocando o pano com gelo em cima da mesa e erguendo a mão pra que ele pegasse – entenda Shippou que não podemos fazer nada por enquanto – apertei a mão dele – temos que esperar ate eu ser maior de idade pra podermos ir embora.

- Você não vai aguentar até lá...

- Eu te fiz uma promessa não fiz? Eu não vou desistir vou aguentar tudo até podermos sair daqui.

- Ele esta ficando mais agressivo Rin, eu estou com medo que ele faça coisa pior, olha como você esta – passei a mão na cabeça dele.

- Eu tô tão feia assim? – dei um sorriso de leve.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – me olhou sério.

- Sim eu sei – dei um beijo na testa dele – mas você não precisa se preocupar estou bem.

- Não Rin você não está – soltou minha mão – mas eu vou esperar... _"mas se as coisas piorarem..." _

O dia passou e Naraku e Tsubaki não apareceram, com certeza quando chegassem não trariam comida e pra que agente não ficasse com fome eu peguei dinheiro da minha caixinha e saí pra comprar alguma coisa pra gente comer. Por onde eu passava as pessoas me olhava estranho e no mercado me perguntaram se eu estava bem abaixei a cabeça e andei o mais rápido que pude mesmo dolorida pra que não me enchessem de perguntas. Depois que voltei pra casa fui me deitar com gelo na cara pra melhorar o inchaço.

- Não vai comer Rin – Shippou perguntou.

- Não estou cansada eu vou dormir um pouco depois eu como.

- Você anda com muito sono Rin – falou e a cobriu, mas Rin não escutou já estava dormindo ele entendia o motivo dela esta cansada, mas ultimamente ela estava dormindo muito e não comendo nada.

Acordei com o despertador tocando no meu ouvido já era de manhã? Eu só fui tirar um cochilo. Deixei pra lá e me levantei só pra me arrepender depois pela dor que senti com o movimento, mas não podia ficar deitada o dia todo tinha que me levantar, tomei mais alguns analgésicos e fui me arrumar, me olhei no espelho pelo menos o meu rosto não estava mais tão inchado só um pouco escuro mais com maquiagem resolvia tirei a roupa e depois as bandagens da barriga estava horrível mais escuro que antes e o ferimento estava muito vermelho acho que estava infeccionando retirei as bandagens do braço também estava vermelho pelo menos não foi uma queimadura grave e olhei o pulso estava um pouco melhor passei o dedo levemente pelo corte e suspirei que loucura eu ia fazer afinal eu não sei de onde eu tirei a idéia de me matar, mas afinal momentos drásticos pedem medidas drásticas, mas não vou me deixar influenciar mais por esses momentos. Olhei meu pescoço não estava mais roxo só sentia as marcas das unhas que ele tinha cravado no meu pescoço e que ainda estavam se curando olhei as costas que ainda tinha as marcas do cinto, mas já estavam um pouco mais claras e esperava que logo desaparecessem, fui pro banheiro e liguei o chuveiro pra me limpar quando terminei passei novamente remédio nas minhas feridas e enfaixei antes de sair do quarto peguei o trabalho que o professor Myouga havia passado que era pra entregar na semana seguinte eu sei que tinha que ser feito em dupla mais eu não tenho tempo pra isso então vou entregar a Kagome para que ela veja, guardei numa pasta e pondo dentro da mochila. Fui ao quarto de Shippou e ele já estava acordado e se arrumando.

- Shippou – ele olhou pra mim – hoje vamos sair mais cedo então se aprece.

Quanto mais rápido sairmos menos chances temos de nos encontrarmos com Naraku. Afinal ele não me deu dinheiro pra fazer as compras do mês então não tem nada pra comer e eu não quero estar aqui quando ele for tomar o café da manhã, um arrepio passou pela minha espinha só de imaginar.

Logo que Shippou terminou saímos quase que correndo ainda era bem cedo e a porta do quarto de Naraku e Tsubaki estava fechado para meu alívio. Andamos calmamente pela rua deserta e paramos numa lanchonete pra comer logo depois levei Shippou pro colégio dele e fui pro meu, quando cheguei lá fui recebida por uma Ayame muito aflita.

- Rin o que aconteceu? – me perguntou

- Como assim? – perguntei um pouco assustada.

- Você sumiu ontem não foi pra aula e até o Sesshoumaru perguntou se agente a tinha visto. Eu fiquei preocupada e nem pude falar com você, eu não sei onde você mora, não tenho o seu telefone, nem o seu email eu estava desesperada o que aconteceu? – perguntou me sacudindo.

- _Calma Ayame deixe-a respirar_ – reclamou Kanna e Ayame parou de me sacudir.

- Eu... Eu não estava me sentido bem Ayame e nem estou agora graças a você... – falei segurando a cabeça pra que parasse de girar.

- Gomenasai. – falou ficando vermelha.

- Tudo bem Ayame eu vou sobreviver... – falei ainda segurando a cabeça

- Ei Rin o que é isso? – falou puxando meu braço. Eu olhei e levei um susto, ela estava olhando meu curativo,

- _"Droga! Quando levantei o braço o curativo do meu pulso deve ter aparecido"_ – não é nada Ayame eu me machuquei quando... eu estava... _"o quê? o quê? o quê? pense Rin..."_ preparando um lanche...

- Você tem que tomar mais cuidado Rin você sabe como vocês humanos são frágeis e podem se machucar fácil tem que prestar mais atenção, e se cortasse sua mão fora por acidente?

- _Não exagere Ayame._

- Mais é serio Kanna.

- Eu vou prestar mais atenção Ayame não se preocupe. – falei quase girando os olhos Ayame às vezes exagera muito.

- Isso mesmo prestar mais atenção e ter mais cuidado eu não quero que você fique sem um braço.

_- Está exagerando de novo Ayame. – _Kanna falou pondo a mão na testa

- Kanna vê se não enche. – mostrou a língua.

Começaram a discutir enquanto íamos pra sala de aula. Quando chegamos á sala eu fui falar com a Kagome que estava conversando com o Inuyasha e o Miroku.

- Kagome! – ela se virou

- Ohayo Rin!

- Olá! – cumprimentei de volta – Eu vim entregar isso – tirei a pasta da bolsa e entreguei a ela.

- O que é isso? – perguntou abrindo a pasta.

- É o trabalho que o professor Myouga passou.

- Você fez tudo?

- Hai.

- Mais já? – Miroku perguntou e eu confirmei com a cabeça – nossa e eu nem sequer comecei a fazer o meu com a Kanna.

- Feh! Mas é só pra entregar semana que vem pra que pressa?

- Mas Rin era pra a gente fazer junta – Kagome falou fazendo bico - eu até pensei em você ir à minha casa, você poderia dormir lá, eu poderia chamar a Sango e...

- Kagome você ia chamar a Rin pra fazer trabalho ou pra uma festa do pijama? – Inuyasha brincou

- Fica quieto Inuyasha! A conversa ainda não chegou ao canil – falou virando a cara.

- Bruxa! – falou baixinho.

- Do quê você me chamou Inuyasha? – perguntou irritada.

- Ohayo mina! – Sango chegou cumprimentando já percebendo a tensão entre Inuyasha e Kagome – o que esta acontecendo?

- Nada Sangozinha só as briguinhas de casal de sempre – Miroku falou se aproximando da Sango.

- NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL – Inuyasha e Kagome falaram em uníssono e olharam um pro outro

- Eu nunca ia namorar uma bruxa.

- E eu nunca ia namorar um cachorro rabugento.

- O quê não me chame de cachorro rabugento.

- E você não me chame de bruxa – continuaram a discutir

- Esses dois nunca aprendem – Sango falou suspirando.

- É Sangozinha, eu acho que eles nunca vão aprender – Miroku falou passando a mão num local inapropriado.

- Hentai! – Sango gritou vermelha dando uma tapa na cara de Miroku.

- Sangozinha você sabe que minha mão é amaldiçoada – falou Miroku passando a mão no local aonde levou a tapa.

- Então vá passar essa mão na...

E continuou a discussão. Enquanto eu ficava com uma gota na cabeça vendo-os discutir, afinal de contas eu só queria entregar o trabalho pra Kagome, era pedir muito? Dei um suspiro suave perguntando-se se eles iam parar de brigar. Mas a professora chegou pra salvar o dia.

- Silencio pessoal – todos se calaram e olharam pra professora uma mulher de cabelos curtos e estatura mediana e olhos meios cinzentos – o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Vão se trocar daqui a pouco vai começar a aula de natação. E para aqueles que não me conhece eu sou Misaki a professora de natação e vou ensiná-los esse ano. Agora vão se trocar – os alunos começaram a seguir pros vestiários.

Foi quando me bateu na cabeça, eu não tinha falado ainda com a professora Misaki sobre meu _pequeno_ problema com água, me lembro de ter colocado a pasta com os documentos dentro da bolsa, mas depois que aquela história foi inventada, da brigar que tive com Kagome, de ter sido trancada dentro do armário e a loucura toda de suicídio acabei me esquecendo, mas provavelmente... fui ate a mochila e comecei a procurar e achei graças a Kimi ainda tava dentro da bolsa a pasta bege com os meus laudo médico. Sai correndo pra alcançar a professora e poder falar com ela.

- Vejo vocês depois – falei pros meus amigos antes de sair da sala.

- Mas aonde você vai? - Ayame perguntou, mas já tinha saído.

Sai da sala passando pelo corredor indo pra sala dos professores, chegando lá bati na porta e me mandaram entrar.

- Com licença – olhei ao redor e vi professor Myouga e a professora Misaki no local

- Senhorita Yamada o que a senhora deseja – professor Myouga perguntou

- Eu gostaria de falar com a professora de natação do segundo ano – respondi.

- Pois não senhorita Yamada em que posso ajudar? – respondeu Misaki

- Eu me chamo Rin muito prazer eu preciso falar com a senhora Misaki-sama

- Mas é claro Rin sente-se – eu me sentei numas das cadeiras da mesa que tinha no meio da sala e ela se sentou na minha frente

- Bom eu tenho que dar aula agora fiquem a vontade – Myouga falou saindo da sala e nos deixando sozinhas

- E então Rin em que posso ajudá-la? – Misaki perguntou

- Eu vim lhe entregar isso – lhe entreguei a pasta bege nas mãos dela e ela começou a ler – é um laudo médico informando que eu não posso chegar muito perto de uma grande quantidade de água como piscinas, rios, lagos em geral por isso eu não posso participar da sua aula Misaki-sama – Misaki continuou lendo depois olhou pra mim

- Entendo, sinto muito pelo ocorrido, mas você não fez tratamento Rin? Pelo que consta aqui no laudo você teve estresse pôs traumático devido a um acidente desenvolvendo pânico de água.

- Não na verdade eu estou bem é só não chegar perto de grandes quantidades de água que nada acontece.

- Rin não é tão simples assim, isso é uma doença uma fobia que tem que ser tratada você não pode continuar negligenciando isso.

- Misaki-sama eu...

- Não Rin não tem desculpa o que seus tutores acham de você não fazer tratamento?

_- "Como eu posso dizer que foram eles que não quiseram que eu fizesse tratamento? Com a desculpa que isso era coisa de adolescente e que como o caso da mudez que eu tive logo após a morte dos meus pais que isso também passaria sem necessidade de gastar dinheiro" _- pensei – ele respeitam a minha decisão de não querer fazer tratamento nenhum – respondi - _"se essa situação não fosse séria eu definitivamente riria do que eu acabei de dizer"._

- Compreendo, mas você não pode ficar sem tratamento eu acho que devo encaminhá-la pro nosso psicólogo, nos finais das aulas você pode ter consultas com ele e...

- Não! – falei me exaltando um pouco e assustando Misaki – eu não posso ficar depois das aulas.

- Por que não? – Misaki perguntou.

- Por que... por que eu tenho que pegar meu irmão na escola é isso _"e por que eu levaria uma surra se chegasse tarde a casa"._ – completei em pensamento

- Mas não tem ninguém que possa pegá-lo? – eu balancei a cabeça negativamente – compreendo, mas mesmo assim você não pode ficar sem fazer uma aula que é complementar e valem nota. Principalmente por você ser bolsista você pode acabar perdendo a bolsa.

- Eu posso fazer trabalhos complementares... – Misaki negou com a cabeça

- Eu vou ter que falar com o diretor sobre isso. – se levantou – aguarde aqui na sala.

(Alguns minutos depois...)

_-"De todas as aulas... de todas as salas... eu tinha que está na aula de educação física do terceiro ano A que para variar esta Kagura, Sesshoumaru e a maioria das loucas que correm atrás dele? Será que da pra piorar?"_ - me perguntei em pensamento enquanto esperava a professor de Ed. Física me apresentar pra turma relembrando como eu vim parar aqui.

_**Flash Black**_

_**Depois que conversamos Misaki me deixou na sala voltando algum tempo depois, sentou se na minha frente novamente.**_

_**- Bom Rin falei com o diretor e ele fez um arranjo já que você não pode participar das aulas de natação devido a ordem médica o diretor colocou você pra fazer aulas de Ed. física junto com o terceiro ano já que as aulas deles são nesse mesmo horário. O diretor já falou com o professor de Ed. Física e você já pode ir pra aula. – Misaki se levantou.**_

_**- Então não vai ter problema?- me levantei também.**_

_**- Não já que as aulas de Ed. Física do terceiro ano são no mesmo horário da aula de natação do segundo ano. Assim você não vai ficar sem nota. Agora venha vou lhe apresentar o professor de Ed. Física. **_

_**Andamos pelo corredor e paramos em frente à sala de equipamentos Misaki bateu na porta e um hanyou enorme de grandes olhos azuis abriu.**_

_**- Rin – Misaki falou – este é Jinenjim professor de Ed. Física**_

_**- É um prazer conhecê-lo Jinenjim-sama – cumprimentei-o **_

_**- Senhorita Yamada – respondeu – o diretor me falou que você vai fazer aula de Ed. Física junto com o terceiro ano, é um prazer conhecê-la.**_

_**Fim do Flash Black **_

E por isso eu estou aqui na quadra de exportes do lado externo com o professor Jinenjim e os alunos do terceiro ano.

- Pessoal – todos os alunos que estavam na quadra olharam pra ele – Bom dia pra quem não me conhece eu sou Jinenjim o professor de Ed. Física esse ano e esta é Rin – apontou pra mim que estava um pouco atrás dele – ela é do segundo ano B e vai fazer aulas de Ed. Física com vocês do terceiro ano A.

- Por que professor? – uma das alunas perguntou.

- Por que ela esta dispensada das aulas de natação da turma dela e para não ficar sem nota ela vai fazer parte desta turma já que é do mesmo horário – Jinenjim respondeu

- E por que ela esta vestida assim? – perguntou outro aluno e todos olharam pra mim que fiquei vermelha. O uniforme de Ed. Física é basicamente uma camisa branca com um emblema do colégio e uma calcinha vermelha pra meninas e os meninos um calção da mesma cor. E eu estava vestindo uma calça e uma camisa de moletom do colégio, mas que usavam no inverno e não num calor infernal que estava fazendo hoje.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia -.-' mas faz parte do uniforme então... é aceitável. – Jinenjim respondeu - Agora chega de perguntas e vamos começar a aula. Eu quero que as meninas joguem queimada _(dodgeball)_ e os meninos basquete então comecem a formar os times...

As meninas começaram a formar os times cada lado tinha seis jogadores e as seis bolas foram deixadas alinhadas no meio da quadra pra que os jogadores dos dois times possam pegar.

Vocês se lembram de quando eu disse que não dava pra piorar? Aqui estou eu sendo alvo da maioria das bolas de um jogo de queimada e de ate algumas do meu time. Eu me esquivava o quanto eu podia, mas estava pensando que era melhor levar logo uma bolada e sair do jogo de uma vez. Mal me veio essa idéia na cabeça e a bola passou um fino do meu rosto, ta bom esquece o que eu disse eu não quero levar bolada nenhuma e o pior é que eu não posso me mexer muito por que tudo doía quando eu me movimentava pra esquivar das bolas.

Rin estava indo bem em se esquivar das bolas e as meninas estavam ficando irritadas. Yura passou a bola pra Kagura e ela ficou olhando os movimentos de Rin, percebeu que ela já estava cansada e não fazia nem cinco minutos que o jogo tinha começado _"fracote"_ pensou. Como a escola era mista tinham humanos e youkais os youkais eram _proibidos_ de usarem seus poderes em jogos ou brincadeiras para ter relacionamento de igualdade entre as duas raças, mas na realidade... era outra história.

- O que você vai fazer – Yura perguntou a Kagura.

- Você vai ver - deu um sorriso de lado e lançou a bola com toda a força deixando um rastro de poeira e indo em direção a Rin.

Eu corri de um lado pro outro desviando das bolas já estava ficando cansada e ia pedir pra sair quando alguém grita.

- Cuidado!

Eu me viro pra olhar mais fui atingida por uma bola, agora imagine uma bola ser jogada com toda força e multiplique essa força por cinquenta pronto foi mais ou menos essa força que me atingiu e eu fui lançada pra trás pela força que atingiu em cheio minha barriga caí com tudo batendo minhas costas e a cabeça no chão. Estava tudo girando escutei longe o apito do professor e várias pessoas estavam ao meu redor comecei a tossir sangue e senti algo quente na minha barriga _"droga assim esse ferimento não vai ficar bom nunca_" tentei levantar mais cai de novo estava tudo girando coloquei minha mão na parte de trás da cabeça que estava doendo e vi que tava sangrando.

- Rin você esta bem? – escutei alguém me perguntando, mas não prestei atenção, estava olhando meus dedos que estavam com sangue.

- Kagura você sabe que é proibido os youkais usarem seus poderes dentro da escola você esta dispensada dessa aula. – o professor falou

- Grande merda hanyou – falou baixinho, mas o professor escutou.

- Kagura pra sala do diretor agora! – ela deu de ombros e olhou pra mim logo após saindo da quadra.

- Vou levá-la pra enfermaria – escutei falarem e tentarem me levantar, mas eu os impedi.

- Eu estou bem – falei tentando raciocinar tentei levantar sozinha, mas em vão começou a tudo girar novamente e comecei a tossir mais sangue. Se com as agressões de Naraku não rompeu nada dentro de mim agora com essa bolada deve ter, pois não parava de tossir sangue a minha barriga tava doendo muito. Senti alguém me erguer do chão. – mas o quê? – olhei pra que estava me segurando e Sesshoumaru me encarou com o rosto sério – eu já disse que estou bem eu posso andar Sesshoumaru – falei tentando sair dos braços dele.

- Você não consegue nem ficar em pé como pretende andar? – falou saindo da quadra comigo nos braços fiquei calada ao longe escutei o professor reiniciando a aula.

Sesshoumaru andou pelos corredores do colégio comigo nos braça fique feliz que não tinha ninguém nos corredores já que estávamos em horário de aula, mas mesmo assim não tirou o vermelho das minhas bochechas de vergonha de estar sendo carregada pelo Sesshoumaru. Quando chegamos à enfermaria a enfermeira Karen estava sentada em sua mesa lendo e quando ela viu Sesshoumaru me carregando levantou rapidamente e veio ao nosso encontro.

- Nossa o que aconteceu – perguntou quando chegou perto.

- Saia – Sesshoumaru ordenou passando direto por ela.

- O quê? – perguntou sem entender.

- Eu mandei você sair – falou me pondo deitada em cima da cama.

- Mas eu sou a enfermeira. .. por que devo sair?

- A última vez que a deixei com você ela sumiu do colégio – se virou pra ela –agora saia.

- Mas quem vai cuidar dela? – perguntou olhando pra mim

- Eu não vou me repetir – olhou pra ela que parecia uma formiga comparada ao tamanho dele.

- Eu... eu... – o que ela podia fazer? O cara era do dobro do seu tamanho, um youkai, e um Taisho que pelo que Ayame disse nunca se desafia um Taisho. – com sua licença – ela saiu. Eu fique sem palavras parece que Ayame estava certa.

-Nossa! Não precisava mandá-la embora – mesmo que eu tivesse aliviada assim eu posso ver o estrago sozinha. Ele se virou pra mim.

- Não vamos precisar dela – sentou do lado da cama.

- Arigato por me trazer aqui – tentei me levanta, mas ele me segurou no lugar.

- Fique parada ou vai piorar o ferimento – tentou levanta minha blusa.

- Ow o que você esta fazendo? – segurei a blusa no lugar e tentando me afastar, mas ele me segurou.

- Você esta ferida eu posso sentir o cheiro de sangue deixe-me ver – tentou novamente, mas eu segurava firme a camisa no local.

- N-Não eu posso fazer isso sozinha – ele segurou minhas mãos e olhou nos meus olhos assustados.

- Ou eu vejo por bem ou por mal você escolhe Rin.

**Fim do sétimo capitulo. **

Por favor, não me matem. Eu sei que demorei muuuuuuiiiiiiiiito, mas eu tenho motivos o primeiro o bloqueio mental que é chato pra... o segundo eu fui demitida ouve demissão em massa e terceiro provas e mais provas e mais trabalhos pra entregar eu tinha que estudar então piorarão a situação. Eu sei que não é desculpa, mas eu ia postar semana passada só que minha prima de cinco anos passou a semana aqui então não deu pra terminar e também to tendo um bloqueio que aja paciência, mas é por culpa de outra história que não sai da minha cabeça eu estava pensando em postar o que vocês acham? Eu ate já dei um nome pra fanfic que se chama:

**Entre o céu e o inferno **

_Rin caça demônios mais não demônios/youkais comuns são seres do submundo que humanos e ate youkais não podem ver, Rin é uma miko diferente com poderes nunca visto antes_.

E então começo a escrever ou é melhor terminar primeiro essa fic pra começar entre o céu e o inferno? Vocês decidem n.n

Mesmo assim eu vou tentar atualizar marcas mais rápido certo? ^ ^ e, por favor, ignorem os erros.

_**E eu quero agradecer as reviews de:**_

**Ticha – **muito obrigada. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Guta – **eu espero que o Naraku tenha um final horrível, mas quem sabe né historias podem ter finais estranhos.

**Debs-Chan**** – **eu sou má e desculpa a demora.

**Anny Taishou**** – **o sofrimento da Rin não vai acabar nem tão cedo as coisas estão começando a esquentar.

**Relena-chan – **obrigado, eu também gosto de historias assim são meios clichê mais fazer o quê se a gente gosta, espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**Flor do deserto**** – **que bom que vai acompanhar e eu sei que vai adorar as historias de sesshy/Rin que existem eu já perdi a conta de quantas li. Eu quero comentário sobre esse cap. ta bem.

**Nina Lopes – **fazer o que se ela é doida se fosse comigo eu já tinha denunciado ou matado o Naraku. Espero que continue acompanhando.

**Bella Taisho**** – **eu quero saber o nome da fic quero ler também e fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue acompanhando.

**Maiara – **eu também espero que o sesshy descubra logo, mas pelo jeito ele esta perto verdade não acha?

**Mick Guzauski**** – **epa o sesshy é meu e ninguém tasca rsrsrs espero que goste desse cap. também comente. ^^

**Bulma Briefs C**** – **fico feliz em saber que tenho uma fã que vai acompanhar mesmo que demore milênios, mas eu vou tentar atualizar rápido por que eu sei que é chato demorar. Espero que comente esse cap. também.

**Obrigado a todas por ter deixado reviews espero que estejam gostando e se estiverem me mande mais reviews e me avisem se quiserem que eu poste também entre o céu e o inferno. É fácil é só apertar o nomezinho azul eu sei que vocês querem n.n**

**Kissus **

***Amo todas vocês* **

_**Tei-chan**_

_**Sim ia esquecendo de perguntar o que são alertas?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Olá mina, me desculpem pela demora ç.ç

Sinto muito por deixar um capítulo pequeno, mas feito eu tinha dito antes é pra deixar um gostinho de quero mais. ;D

Os personagens não me pertencem são de **Rumiko Takahashi** só a história me pertence.

"_blá blá blá" _pensamentos

(n/a:) nota da autora

_ mudança de cenário

Vamos à fic. n.n

**MARCAS**

_**No capitulo anterior:**_

_- Ow o que você esta fazendo? – segurei a blusa no lugar e tentando me afastar, mas ele me segurou. _

_- Você esta ferida eu posso sentir o cheiro de sangue deixe-me ver – tentou novamente, mas eu segurava firme a camisa no local._

_- N-Não eu posso fazer isso sozinha – ele segurou minhas mãos e olhou nos meus olhos assustados._

_- Ou eu vejo por bem ou por mal você escolhe Rin._

O meu sangue gelou. O que eu vou fazer? Sesshoumaru ia ver as lesões feitas por Naraku. Pensava desesperada enquanto Sesshoumaru me fitava esperando a minha decisão.

- Eu... Eu... – não sabia o que dizer e minha cabeça latejava não me deixando pensar direito.

- Rin – me chamou me fazendo olhar nos olhos dele – eu não vou repetir.

O que eu podia fazer, afinal ele é um youkai ele tem mais que o dobro da minha força, mesmo se eu resistisse ele ia ver de qualquer maneira. Soltei o ar que estava preso nos meus pulmões e desviei os olhos dos dele soltando a roupa em seguida.

Sesshoumaru levantou a roupa devagar vendo o abdome que estava cheia hematomas e uma faixa suja de sangue. Os seus olhos piscaram vermelhos, mas Rin não viu já que ela não estava olhando pra ele não querendo ver sua reação. Com as garras Sesshoumaru cortou a gaze que estava em torno da barriga vendo realmente o estrago que tinham feito na menina. A barriga estava muito escura atingindo as costelas e sumindo dentro do moletom que cobria o resto do corpo, o corte ia do umbigo ate à última costela do lado esquerdo e estava inflamado, quem tinha feito isso com ela? Percebia-se que as contusões eram recentes, mas que não podiam ter sido feitas pela bolada que ela tinha levado de Kagura.

Eu não olhei pra ele não queria ver sua expressão eu sabia que ele não era idiota e que não acreditaria que esses hematomas eram devido à bolada que levei da Kagura, eu estava suando frio e com muitas dores eu podia sentir minha cabeça ficando molhada só não sabia se era por causa do suor ou por causa do sangue devido à pancada na cabeça.

- Rin – chamou, mas eu não olhei pra ele. – quem fez isso?

- Eu caí... _."– _falei sem pensar._ - "droga não tinha uma desculpa melhor? Só se eu caísse e saísse rolando em cima de pedras pra ficar desse jeito."_ – pensei.

- Não minta para mim Rin. – sua voz ficou mais fria e eu inconscientemente me encolhi.

Sesshoumaru era um cara legal, mas eu não posso confiar nele na verdade eu não posso confiar em ninguém. O aconselhável é não envolver ninguém nisso eu não posso deixar que ninguém saiba ou senão as consequências podem ser terríveis, Naraku iria cumprir com suas ameaças.

- Eu não estou mentindo. – podia sentir ele olhando pra mim, eu ficava olhando pra todos os lados menos pra ele. Eu odiava mentiras, mas elas tinham que ser ditas. – Eu caí quando... – ele me cortou.

- Você acha que sou tolo? – rosnou me assustando. Segurou meus braços e me levantou me fazendo abafar um gemido de dor pelo movimento brusco e ficando sentada e cara a cara com ele – Acha que eu não tinha percebido? – seus olhos ficaram vermelhos - Desde a primeira vez que te vi eu tinha visto o seu rosto – tocou minha bochecha e passou a mão limpando a maquiagem e mostrando a contusão da tapa que levei de Naraku – que estava machucado como esta agora e você tentou esconder, como você gemeu de dor quando Ayame te abraçou ou quando você chorou nos braços da Kanna todos esses dias eu vinha te observando, via seu desespero sentia o cheiro de suas lágrimas e de seu sangue acha que não sei que esta mentindo? Quem esta fazendo isso Rin? – eu estava muda, todos esses dias ele vinha me observando. Lágrimas desciam dos meus olhos. Abaixei a cabeça e a balancei negando. - por que você o protege?- apertou meus braços.

- Você não entende... – falei num fio de voz.

- Então me explique. – neguei com a cabeça.

- Não.

- Por que você o esta protegendo? – apertou com mais força os meus braços eu apenas chorei mais, ele afrouxou o aperto e segurou meu queixo com uma das mãos me fazendo olhar pra ele. – me diga Rin. – falou com a voz mais suave.

- Não posso. – os olhos dele se suavizaram voltando ao normal e ele passou a mão pela minha cabeça e sentido o sangue coagulando atrás dela devido à pancada.

- Você não percebe o que esta fazendo protegendo esse agressor. – virei o rosto.

- "_Sei sim. Protegendo alguém que eu amo_". – pensei, mas fiquei calada. "Não quero envolver ninguém nisso, não posso confiar em ninguém." Isso ficava repetindo feito um mantra na minha cabeça. – Isso não lhe diz respeito. – falei após mais alguns segundos em silêncio. Sesshoumaru me trouxe mais próximo dele quase nossos narizes se tocando.

- Do que você tem medo? – eu sentia a respiração dele no meu rosto – de que a machuquem? – fiquei calada. – eu não vou deixar isso acontecer Rin. – olhei fundo nos olhos dele.

- Você não pode fazer nada.

Bateram na porta virei à cabeça para ver quem era e Sesshoumaru continuou olhando pra mim.

Lá em pé na porta nos observando com olhos negros e profundos era Kanna.

- _Vim ver como você estava. – _falou se aproximando da cama e ficando em pé ao meu lado. Não sei se ela testemunhou a "conversa" que eu estava tendo com Sesshoumaru, mas se o fez não demonstrou.

- Estou bem Kanna – falei limpando as lágrimas do meu rosto.

Ela olhou mais um pouco pra mim e passou a mão na minha bochecha onde tinha levado a tapa ontem. Eu me assustei um pouco e ela percebendo isso se afastou.

- _Eu soube o que aconteceu e fico feliz que esteja bem. – _sorri amarelo em agradecimento.

- Arigato Kanna.

_- posso falar com você um momento Sesshoumaru? _– Kanna perguntou e olhou na direção que Sesshoumaru estava.

Olhei para Sesshoumaru e ele ainda estava olhando pra mim e eu desviei os olhos.

- Hai.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e saiu da sala sendo seguido por Kanna que fechou a porta atrás de si e depois se encostou a ela. Sesshoumaru se virou e ficou de frente pra Kanna esperando ela falar.

Quem os visse poderiam pensar que eram irmãos com a pele pálida, estóicos quase como estátuas, só que os cabelos de Sesshoumaru eram prateados, enquanto os de Kanna eram brancos como a neve. Kanna que era a pequena batendo abaixo do peito de Sesshoumaru olhou pra cima pros olhos dele com os olhos negros profundos como o abismo encarando os olhos dourados, mas gélido e sem emoção de Sesshoumaru.

_- Pelo visto você já percebeu. – _Kanna falou quebrando o silêncio.

- Desde o primeiro dia eu desconfiava, mas não tinha certeza absoluta. Quando você descobriu.

_- Eu sempre soube. E o que você pretende fazer? - _Sesshoumaru semicerrou os olhos.

- Matar o filho da mãe.

_- Mas você ainda não sabe quem esta fazendo isso com ela._

- É uma questão de tempo.

_- Você fala como se fosse fácil. A Rin esta frágil e com medo. Ela esta a ponto de quebrar Sesshoumaru e quando isso acontecer vai ser muito difícil de juntar os pedaços. _

- Você sabe de alguma coisa? – ela negou com a cabeça.

_- Pelo que eu vi, ela não confia em ninguém, prefere se proteger mentindo. _– se virou e começou a ir embora – _Ajude-a Sesshoumaru. "Eu sei que você pode"_

Sesshoumaru ficou observando enquanto ela saia.

Eles estão demorando o que a Kanna queria falar com o Sesshoumaru? Ficava pensando enquanto esperava eles voltarem, mas pensei era melhor sair antes que eles voltassem não quero que Sesshoumaru me faça mais perguntas, me levantei devagar da cama vendo as coisas girarem sentia meu corpo todo doer, ter me movimentado daquele jeito na Ed. Física não ajudaram muito e ter levado aquela bolada pioraram a situação. Firmei meus pés no chão e consegui me equilibrar, mas não consegui dar o primeiro passo, pois Sesshoumaru estava na minha frente. Quando ele entrou que eu não percebi. Ele segurou meu ombro me fazendo sentar novamente.

- Ainda não terminamos a nossa conversa.

- Não temos conversa para terminar. – eu estava ficando irritada porque ele fica me pressionando, eu não quero falar sobre isso, e para piorar minha cabeça estava me matando.

- Temos sim. Não pense que eu vou desistir.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor... – falei baixo colocando a mão na cabeça. Eu estava tão cansada não só fisicamente, mas mentalmente também, é muita pressão e eu não estou conseguindo aguentar e essas dores não estavam ajudando.

Ele pareceu compreender, passou a mão pelo meu rosto levantando-o.

- Vamos terminar de limpar os ferimentos primeiro – falou colocando algo úmido em minha cabeça causando um pouco de ardência.

Ficamos em silêncio e eu respirei um pouco aliviada, feliz que não teria que responder mais perguntas.

Sesshoumaru começou a limpar o ferimento da cabeça de Rin, ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça e Sesshoumaru viu algo estranho no pescoço dela, ele puxou os longos cabelos dela pro lado e viu o que pareciam quatro meias luas e que eram causadas por unhas. Mas o que estavam fazendo com essa garota? Primeiro ele terminaria de cuidar dos machucados depois eles conversariam.

Sesshoumaru limpou meu ferimento da cabeça e colocou um curativo no local, pelo que ele disse o corte não era profundo e iria sarar logo. Fiquei agradecida coloquei a mão na cabeça sentindo o curativo, mas mesmo assim minha cabeça continuava latejando. Deixei minha cabeça de lado quando senti Sesshoumaru começar a levantar meu moletom.

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinha você não precisa... – comecei a falar ficando vermelha e colocando minha mão quando ele levantou minha roupa novamente e começou a limpar meu ferimento da barriga.

- Fique parada. – falou tirando minha mão.

- Mas... Mas...

- Silêncio.

Mas que droga, ele fica mandando em mim. Eu ia responder, mas desistir e fiz o que ele mandou não adiantava discutir com ele mesmo pelo jeito ele esta acostumado a fazerem o que ele manda. Fechei os olhos para ficar mais calma e não me mexer.

Depois que terminou de limpar o sangue do abdome Sesshoumaru verificou o ferimento e realmente estava muito feio ele se aproximou um pouco mais da lesão e lambeu. Rin abriu os olhos soltando um pequeno grito e se afastando dele e se encostando à cabeceira da cama encolhida.

- O... O que você ta fazendo – perguntei assustada me encolhendo empurrando o moletom pra baixo e me afastando dele assustada lembrando como arranjei o corte e do que Naraku fez. Um arrepio passou por mim quando pensei nisso. – fique longe de mim.

- Estou curando você Rin. - falou calmamente.

- O quê? – respirava com dificuldade não estava entendendo nada.

- Rin a saliva de um Inuyoukai tem poderes curativos – se aproximou de mim novamente. – eu estou te curando. - coloquei a mão no peito dele para ele ficar parado.

_- _Eu... Eu – tentei falar, mas como posso falar alguma coisa coerente com ele me olhando desse jeito, feito se não estivesse entendendo nada. Eu que não estava entendendo nada. – eu prefiro o método normal – consegui falar. Ele virou a cabeça um pouco pro lado.

- Esse é o método normal.

- Não, não é não. – meu Kami como um youkai pode ser tão sério e ao mesmo tempo tão kawaii ele parece um cachorro. – O método normal é passar remédio enfaixar... – falei empurrando mais ele e tendo um pouco mais de distância.

- Por que não deixa que ti cure? – perguntou sentando-se normal e olhando pra mim. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem novamente.

- Por que... Por que isso... – era difícil de explicar. Ele sorriu de lado.

- Esta constrangida – afirmou.

Mas é claro que eu estava constrangida, quem não ficaria se alguém que você mal conhece começasse e lê lamber.

- Rin é completamente normal um Inuyoukai lamber um ferimento que demore a se curar.

- _"Como isso era normal?"_ – pensava - Pra... Pra você pode ser normal, mas pra mim não.

- Se você tem vergonha eu posso ajudar.

Eu ia perguntas como, mas não deu tempo ele me beijou. _"Como isso ajudaria?" _me perguntei. Meus olhos se arregalaram, mas foi logo se fechando quando ele aprofundou o beijo, eu me sentia no céu completamente diferente de como eu me senti quando Naraku me beijou tenho certeza que se não estivesse sentada eu teria caído, pois meu corpo estava mole, inconscientemente envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto ele estava com uma das mãos na minha cabeça e a outra na minha cintura me puxando pra mais perto dele e eu gemi pela dor que senti nas costas quando ele tocou. Ele interrompeu o beijo, eu estava ofegante e corada.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntei tomando mais um pouco de ar e tentando tirar o rubor do meu rosto.

- Por que eu quis.

Olhei pra cara dele, ele só pode ser louco. Tentei me afastar ma não consegui ele continuava me segurando

– Pare de tentar se afastar – rosnou - eu não vou deixar você ficar longe de mim. – olhei pra cara dele ele.

- Não pode esta falando sério.

- Pois estou.

- Você esta me assustando.

- Não precisa ter medo – encostou a testa na minha - eu nunca vou te machucar.

_- "Será que posso confiar?" _Eu não acredito em você. – tentei me afastar novamente mais não consegui. – eu nem o conheço direito.

- Você tem que confiar em mim Rin.

Sesshoumaru me beijou novamente não dando tempo para eu protestar, mas logo ele parou me deixando meio tonta e rosnou e eu me assustei. Porque ele estava rosnando? Ele se afastou de mim e eu senti perder o calor dele, eu não entendi o porquê do rosnado na hora, mas logo depois Ayame entrou na enfermaria desesperada.

- Meu Kami! Rin você esta bem? – perguntou se aproximando de mim ela ainda estava com a o uniforme de natação que era um maiô azul escuro com o emblema da escola – Você esta ferida? Eu estou sentindo o cheiro de sangue! – falava desesperada – Meu Kami, meu Kami – parou e olhou pra mim - eu vou matar a Kagura.

- _Ayame se acalme_ – Kanna falou do lado dela.

- Mas... – Ayame começou mas foi cortada por Kagome.

- Rin! – Kagome apareceu usando o mesmo maiô que Ayame e sendo seguida por Inuyasha que estava com uma sunga azul escuro e com uma toalha nas mãos

- Mulher não ande por aí desse jeito. – Inuyasha reclamou colocando a toalha nos ombros de Kagome para cobri-la

– Nós soubemos o que aconteceu. Você esta bem? – Kagome ignorou Inuyasha perguntando.

Eu estava meio zonza por causa do beija e não estava entendendo o porquê deles estarem ali, mas consegui responder a pergunta de Kagome.

- Estou sim.

- Não esta não – Ayame falou – olha como você esta.

Minha roupa estava amarrotada, meu cabelo bagunçado e meu rosto vermelho. Comecei a corar loucamente afinal isso não aconteceu _só_ por causa da Kagura olhei pra Sesshoumaru que estava olhando pra Inuyasha que estava devolvendo o olhar com um sorriso na cara, Sesshoumaru semicerrou os olhos no sentido de _"se-você-falar-alguma-coisa-eu-ti-mato_" e Inuyasha aumentou o sorriso que tinha cara levantando as mãos.

- Eu vou acabar com a Kagura. – ouvi Ayame dizendo novamente.

- Como... Como vocês ficaram sabendo afinal? Kanna você contou pra elas? – perguntei. E percebendo agora que ela estava com o uniforme normal e não o de natação – E por que você não esta com a roupa de natação? – lembrando de quando ela veio antes ela também não estava usando a roupa de natação.

_- Eu não contei a elas, eu as encontrei quando estava trazendo suas coisas._ – mostrou a minha bolsa em suas mãos. _– eu sei que você vai precisar se trocar._

- Não foi a Kanna, sabe como é os alunos do terceiro ano são um bando de fofoqueiros – Ayame começou a falar - e tudo que tem a ver com Kagura vira notícia, provavelmente o colégio inteiro já deve saber. – se aproximou de mim novamente – É melhor a gente cuidar de seus ferimentos.

- Não! – ela olhou pra mim – eu posso fazer isso sozinha, não precisa se preocupar, e já estávamos terminando.

- Mas que nada Rin, vamos me deixe ajudar – olhei desesperada pra Ayame afinal ela era uma youkai logo perceberia que não é só a minha cabeça esta machucada e todo mundo que esta na sala vai saber sobre meus machucados.

_- Ayame deixe-a se ela não quer ajuda é porque não precisa – _Kanna falou puxando Ayame.

- _"Kanna você é minha heroína" – _pensei agradecendo-a com o olhar.

- Mas... – Ayame começou fazendo bico e olhou pra Rin novamente franzindo a testa – Ei Rin o que é isso no seu rosto – perguntou apontando pro lado direito do meu rosto onde Sesshoumaru tinha passado a mão.

Fiquei mais branca que papel na hora e senti meu mundo girar.

E Sesshoumaru percebendo isso e cansado de toda aquela gente ali atrapalhando, já ia expulsar todo mundo da li, pois não estava aguentando toda aquela gritaria, mas foi interrompido por alguém que ia entrando.

- Sesshoumaru? – ouviram alguém chamando. Todo mundo olhou pra porta e encontraram Kouga entrando por ela. – Sesshoumaru ate que enfim te encontrei.

Ayame tinha ficado muda pela primeira vez na vida esquecendo Rin completamente admirando Kouga na roupa de Ed. Física enquanto falava com Sesshoumaru. Ela estava quase babando quando Kanna estalou os dedos na frente dela acordando-a e chamando atenção de Kouga pros outros que estavam na sala e olhou diretamente para Kagome.

- Kagome-chan - falou lhe lançando um sorriso caloroso.

- Olá Kouga – falou sorrindo de volta.

Inuyasha se colocou na frente de Kagome lançando um olhar mortal pra Kouga, que este que devolveu.

- Cara de cachorro eu não tinha visto você aqui, mas ate que tinha sentido o cheiro de cachorro molhado. - Kouga alfinetou.

- Já eu senti o seu fedor de longe. – Inuyasha devolveu.

- Parem com isso vocês dois – Kagome reclamou - será que não podem ficar dois minutos sem brigar? Kouga eu quero que conheça minhas amigas – Kagome mudou de assunto antes que começassem a discutirem – Rin, Kanna e Ayame. – ele olhou pra cada uma. Rin ele conhecia da aula de Ed. Física e também pela bolada que ela recebeu que deveria ter doído pra caramba e logo percebeu que ela estava na lista negra de Kagura. Kanna ele também conhecia era irmã de Kagura e completamente diferente desta. Mas Ayame ele não conhecia ainda, olhou-a de cima a baixo deixando ela corada de vergonha, e lançou um sorriso encantador pra ela.

- É um prazer conhecê-las.

- O que você quer Kouga? – Sesshoumaru perguntou tirando a atenção de Kouga de Ayame e concentrado nele. Ele estava ficando irritada com todos eles ali.

- A aula já terminou e eu vim te chamar que só temos dez minutos pra próxima aula.

- Eu sei que a aula já terminou. Vocês podem ir na frente – olhou pra todos como se dissesse _saiam_.

- Já entendi a dica – Kouga falou levantando as mãos e indo pra porta. – Te vejo na sala.

- Rin a gente se ver depois – Kagome acenou e foi atrás de Kouga sendo seguida por Inuyasha que mandou outro sorriso cínico pro irmão, e por Kanna que arrastava Ayame que ainda estava meio fora do ar.

Quando todos saíram à sala ficou em total silêncio e eu comecei a ficar vermelha, não sabia o que falar, fiquei pensando no beijo, mas afinal por que ele me beijou assim derrepente? Primeiro ele fica irritado por eu não lhe dizer a verdade depois fica calmo e me beija, será que ele era bipolar? Já não bastava eu descobrir que ele vinha me vigiando, ou será algum maníaco? O que será que ele quer? Que eu me apaixone? Bom eu já _gosto_ dele isso eu já tinha descoberto há algum tempo. Ou quer que eu confie nele? Isso será impossível, não vou repetir o mesmo erro novamente. Eu não posso confiar em ninguém.

Estava tão absorvida pelos meus pensamentos que não percebi Sesshoumaru se aproximando de mim.

Ele olhou pra ela, em como mordia o lábio inferior enquanto pensava concentrada. Ele tinha que admitir que quando viu sua pele branca e delicada toda machucada ficou louco queria matar o desgraçado que tinha feito isso com ela, mas não entendia porque ela o ficava protegendo, será que ela realmente tinha medo desse demônio, "sim ele sabia que era um demônio pelo cheiro" ou o amava ao ponto de protegê-lo? Ele não sabia ao certo e se fosse outra pessoa qualquer ele nem se emportaria, mas era Rin, sua Rin. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas desde o dia que a viu no refeitório disse a si mesmo que ela seria dele, ouve uma ligação alguma coisa que o puxava feito um imã para perto dela. E desde esse dia ele não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça, parar de olhá-la, mas quando percebeu o cheiro de sangue misturado com lágrimas e preocupação sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada e ele não a deixaria nas mãos desse demônio.

Sentou ao lado dela e colocou o braço ao redor do seu ombro e a puxou a encostando em seu peito.

Meu rosto encostou-se ao peito de Sesshoumaru me assustando eu estava tão absorvida em meus pensamentos que eu não tinha percebido ele se aproximando, quando ele me puxou olhei pra cima pro seu rosto enquanto ele olhava pra baixo pro meu nossas bocas quase se tocaram, mas eu abaixei a cabeça novamente tentando me afastar, mas ele novamente não deixou.

- Nos não terminamos de curar seus ferimentos Riiin - falou no meu ouvido.

Franzi o cenho, se ele pensava que eu ia deixar ele ficar lambendo minha barriga feito si fosse um pedaço de carne para um cachorro esfomeado ele estava muito enganado. Olhei pra ele e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta.

- Por acaso você é algum tarado? – perguntei.

Eu não sei de onde tirei coragem pra perguntar isso, mas ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta.

- Olhe por você mesma – Sesshoumaru apontou pra minha barriga me soltando.

Eu fiquei meio indecisa, mas quando eu levantei o moletom me surpreendi o corte já estava quase curado, a vermelhidão que estava ao redor dele indicando que estava ficando inflamado tinha sumido e o corte em si já estava quase fechado até os hematomas que estava ao redor dele tinha sumido. Ficou uma listra branca em meio aos hematomas. Deixei escapar uma exclamação, como isso tinha acontecido? Olhei pra Sesshoumaru, ele realmente me curou.

- Como... o quê... você... – estava sem palavras.

- Eu te disse.

- Eu... não... – estava perplexa passei a mão pelo ferimento e eu não sentia mais dor no local. – nossa! – foi à única coisa que veio a minha cabeça. – arigato.

Eu estava pasma como alguém podia ter um poder assim? Era incrível como funcionava rápido imagine esse poder no meio médico, poderia salvar muitas vidas. Escutei o sinal tocar indicando que começaria a próxima aula, passamos muito tempo na enfermaria e se não nos apresássemos iríamos perder a próxima aula.

- A próxima aula já vai começar temos que ir – falei me levantando soltando a roupa e pegando minha bolsa que Kanna trouxe e que estava com uniforme dentro.

Sesshoumaru pegou minha mão me fazendo olhar pra ele. Ele continuava sério, eu sabia que ele faria mais perguntas sobre meus machucados ele só não tinha continuado antes por causa dos ferimentos que tinha que cuidar.

- Eu vou me trocar – falei.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça e se levantou e puxou a cortina me dando privacidade para poder me trocar.

Separados pela cortina comecei a tirar a roupa e pegar o uniforme para me vestir. Eu sabia que quando eu saísse Sesshoumaru ia me fazer mais perguntas que eu não quero responder.

Eu já tinha tanta coisa na cabeça eu não queria inventar mais desculpas, não queria ter que mentir, estava tão cansada de tudo, das perguntas, dos pretextos eu só queria me enfiar dentro de um buraco e não sair mais, porque dói, dói muito ter que falar ter que mentir não poder confiar em ninguém. Eu só posso confiar em Shippou, mas não posso deixar ele levar esse peso. Se ele souber dos meus temores ele ficaria mais preocupado e eu ficaria mais triste. Eu não quero que ele fique mais infeliz, eu sei que ele não é feliz morando com o Naraku e Tsubaki, mas ele ficaria pior, ele e tão pequeno e já se preocupa tanto tentando me ajudar, e me dói muito vê-lo assim. Mãe, pai queria tanto que vocês estivessem aqui, que pudessem me abraçar e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, mas eu sei que não podem nos ajudar, não de onde vocês estão.

Senti alguém me abraçar por trás me assustando.

- Por que tu choras? – Sesshoumaru perguntou encostando o queixo em cima da minha cabeça.

Chorando? Toquei meu rosto e ele estava molhado.

- É minha cabeça ela ainda está doendo muito. – menti novamente enquanto mais lágrimas saiam.

Queria tanto me apoiar nele, poder abraçá-lo também, mas não o fiz me afastei e abotoei o último botão do meu casaco já estava pronta, peguei a bolsa e procurei o meu remédio, encontrei a cartela e destaquei quatro compridos quando eu ia colocar na boca Sesshoumaru tomou a cartela da minha mão.

- O que é isso? **Opiáceos. **– tinha escrito na cartela.(**n/a: **opiáceos derivam do ópio e eles produzem ações de insensibilidade à dor (analgesia) e são usados principalmente na terapia da dor crônica e da dor aguda de alta intensidade e podem produzir estados de sonolência e confusão mental sem amnésia, produzem dependência e necessita de doses cada vez maiores para que os efeitos sejam mantidos.)

- É só um remédio que eu tomoquando eu tô com dor... de cabeça – completei. Colocando os comprimidos na boca. - Nada de mais.

A verdade era que eu roubei esses remédios da minha antiga escola quando eu descobri que o professor de Ed. Física estava dando-os pros atletas para que eles não ficassem com dores musculares e fossem bem nos campeonatos. Esses remédios só podem ser vendidos por prescrição médica e o professor não poderia de maneira alguma dá-los aos alunos por que além de ser perigoso pra a saúde deles era contra a lei. E como ele não poderia denunciar o sumiço de remédios que não deveria ter na escola eu os peguei, e os usos quando estou com dores como estou agora.

- É melhor a gente ir...

- Onde você conseguiu esse remédio? – Sesshoumaru me perguntou.

- Na farmácia por quê?

- Esse remédio é muito forte pra você conseguir comprar sem uma receita. Quantos você tomou? - me perguntou.

- Tomei dois. – menti - Peraí, isso é... – me cortou novamente.

- Ontem você tinha tomado esse remédio?

Segurei o meu pulso direito. Ontem foi quando eu tentei me matar. Mas o que isso tem a ver? Todas as manhãs quando eu me acordo tomo esses remédios ou senão eu não aguentaria ficar de pé. Na verdade sempre que Naraku me bate ou eu sinto dor eu os tomo.

- Mas o porquê dessas perguntas? Por acaso isso é um interrogatório? – tentei pegar a cartela de volta, mas ele afastou a mão. – Você pode me devolver?

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Eu tomo todos os dias, satisfeito? - estava começando a ficar nervosa. – Agora me devolve.

- Não. – colocou a cartela dentro do bolso da calça.

Olhei pra cara dele, ele continuava sério.

- O quê? Mas por quê? – perguntei pasma.

- Esse remédio é muito forte pra você esta tomando.

- Por acaso você é algum médico? - Isso só poderia ser uma piada. – Quer saber fica com ele. – peguei minha bolsa e afastei a cortina saindo da enfermaria deixando-o sozinho.

Quando saí da enfermaria estava muito zangada com Sesshoumaru, como ele pega os meus remédios e depois não quer me devolver. Eu sei que ainda tenho uma boa quantidade de opiáceos, mas eles não vão durar pra sempre e eu não vou poder conseguir mais, por que só são vendidos com receitas médicas, então eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder cartelas cheias. Sesshoumaru o que você quer? Primeiro age como se estivesse com raiva, depois compreensivo, depois possessivo e mandão. Eu não sei o que ele quer, mas ele tem que parar de fazer tudo que lhe vem na cabeça principalmente pegar o que é dos outros. Ele esta me deixando louca.

Já estava chegando à minha sala de aula passando por alguns alunos quando alguém fala nas minhas costas me fazendo parar.

- Vejo que já se recuperou. Pena que eu não joguei a bola com mais força. – me virei pra olhar para a pessoa.

- O que você quer Kagura?

**Fim do oitavo capítulo**

n/a: "Por favor, ignorem os erros gramaticais."

Opiáceos correm outros sitomas, mas só coloquei essas informações para vocês terem noção de como esse remédio pode ser perigoso. E essa informação foi tirada da enciclopedia online ^.^

Gente peço desculpas por demorar e ainda trazer um capítulo pequeno, mas eu queria acabar nessa parte. ^.~

Mas o que vocês acharam?

Gostaram deles terem se beijado? Precisaram oito capítulos para eles finalmente se beijar. Ate que fim. Ate eu estava me arretando com essa demora.

O que vocês acham que o Sesshoumaru vai fazer?

Será que ele vai bater no Naraku? Eu queria que ele batesse bem muito e o amarrasse na linha do trem e depois o usasse como isca pra tubarão. Mas quem sou eu? "Somente a autora que pode tornar isso realidade muháháháhá." XD

O que vocês acham que ele vai fazer? Me digam, me digam, me digam... Quem sabe eu não uso na história? n.n

Gente quero agradecer a todas que mandaram reviews

E a Megumi Taishou e a Bulma-San por terem me dito o que eram alertas. Deixa eu explicar, é que aparecia no meu e-mail dizendo que tinham colocado a fic em alerta e eu não sabia o que significava, e ficava pensando estão alertando o que? Pensei que tinha algum problema com a fic e estavam me avisando, mas agora eu entendi (abafa o caso) ~.~' bjs pra vocês garotas. ;P

Bom no caso da fic entre o céu e o inferno eu decidi que não vou postar agora. Por que se não eu vou demorar muito pra postar as duas. Então é melhor terminar essa primeiro e depois começar a outra ^.^

_**Agradecimentos as reviews de: **_

**guta itara** – obrigado pela review é uma pena que eu não vou começar a postar a outra fic agora, mas espero que quando eu postar você acompanhe :P

**yogoto** – obrigado pela review e não se preocupe eu não vou esquecer a fic, posso demorar, mas esquecer nunca. XD

**flor do deserto** – desculpa pela demora ç.ç pena que não consiga acompanhar outras fic de Sesshy e Rin. Mas fico feliz que você esteja gostando da minha fic ^.^ Eu também tenho vontade de atravessar Naraku com uma espada quem sabe ate o final da fic isso não aconteça muhahahaha.

**Yuuki-chan s2** – seja bem vida de volta! E eu vou cobrar suas reviews, prometeu agora vai ter que cumprir :P Eu também tô morrendo de pena da Rin, mas tenha fé cedo ou tarde esse sofrimento vai acabar. A quantidade de capítulos? Bom... quando comecei a fazer a fic eu pensei que ia dar uns dez capítulos, mas eu acho que não vai passar de quinze não, vai ser menos. Continue acompanhado que você v ai descobrir ^.~

**Relena-chan** – obrigada pela review. Vejo que ficou feliz que sesshy descobriu, eu não vou mentir eu também fiquei feliz ate que em fim, acompanhe os próximos capítulos pra descobrir o que vai acontecer. n.n

– seja bem vinda! Fico feliz que goste da fic espero que continue acompanhando.

**Megumi Taishou** – eu que fico feliz de saber que você esta acompanhando a fic e eu também estou louca pra ver a vingança da Rin muhahaha. E obrigado pelo conselho eu só vou começar a outra fic quando eu terminar essa. E obrigado por me esclarecer o que são alertas descobri mais que o esperado valeu kissus n.n

**Bulma Buttowski** – minha linda obrigado pela review e espero que continue acompanha mesmo eu demorando tanto -.-' e obrigado por me dizer o que são alertas, e você é uma viciada em fanfics rsrsrs... É uma pena, mas a próxima fic não é comédia eu queria muito saber escrever uma comédia, pra mim fic comédia tem que fazer a pessoa rir muito feito uma que eu li aqui na fanfic faz um tempo (pena que eu não lembro o nome dela agora), mas ela é muito engraçada. Mas a próxima história Rin é diferente ela que mete porrada em todo mundo hehe. E você é uma menina má, me ensina a escrever sem inspiração assim posto a fic mais rápido só vou demorar se estiver com preguiça XD. Espero que continue acompanhando ate à próxima.

**Heloisa Mercy** – obrigado pela review espero que continue acompanhando, e você tem razão o nome da Rin deveria ser Maria XD hô garota pra sofrer espero que continue acompanhando.

**Até o próximo capitulo **

**Mande reviews vocês não sabem o quanto elas me inspiram **

**Kissus**

**Tei-chan **


	9. Chapter 9

Olá mina-san ^.^ olha eu aqui de novo n.n em menos de um mês O.O

Os personagens não me pertencem são de **Rumiko****Takahashi** só a história me pertence.

"_blá__blá__blá__" _pensamentos

(n/a:) nota da autora

_ mudança de cenário

Vamos à fic. n.n

**MARCAS**

Olhei pra Kagura, ela estava encostada à parede me olhando de cima a baixo, ela já tinha trocado de roupa e estava usando o uniforme da escola que sempre parecia mais curto, mas isso era irrelevante, eu queria saber o que ela queria comigo agora?

- O que você quer Kagura? – repeti a pergunta.

- O que eu quero? – falou olhando pra unhas da mão – Eu quero que você desapareça – olhou pra mim novamente.

- Não se preocupe eu já estou indo pra minha sala – falei dando-lhe as costas fingindo que não entendi o que ela quis dizer e começando a andar.

- Não se faça de desentendida – se desencostou da parede e me puxou pelo ombro me fazendo olhar para ela novamente - você entendeu o que eu disse.

- Entendi, mas o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntei me desvencilhando da mão dela.

- Eu quero que você suma, que vá embora pro raio que a parta e nunca mais volte. – falou irritada e eu ri sem vontade.

- Você é louca? Ou tomou alguma coisa? – os olhos de Kagura brilharam com ódio – Mas é claro que eu não vou sair e você não pode me obrigar. – quando terminei de falar Kagura sorriu com maldade.

- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Eu tremi na base nessa hora. Mas ela não pode fazer nada. Ou pode?

- Você pode ter dinheiro Kagura, mas isso não quer dizer que pode ter tudo o que você quer.

Enquanto isso alguns alunos que estavam fora da sala começaram a nos rodear cochichando.

- Você acha mesmo? Ao contrário de você que é uma pobre miserável, eu posso sim ter tudo que eu quero. E o que eu quero é que você desapareça desse colégio.

- A gente não pode ter tudo Kagura – falei me virando novamente - eu vou continuar aqui. - Kagura me puxou de novamente.

- Não vire as costas pra mim – agora ela já estava alterada. – quem você acha que é? Você não é nada, é um lixo nojento que nunca deveria ter nascido, sua mãe deveria ter te afogado na banheira, ou melhor, ser estéreo pra nunca ter posto uma criatura imunda como... – Kagura não conseguiu terminar de falar, ficou muda enquanto minha mão ardia pala tapa que eu dei na cara dela.

- Olhe aqui sua puta – falei tentando me controlar, mas minhas mãos tremiam de raiva - lave sua boca antes de falar da minha mãe. Na próxima vez que você mencionar qualquer pessoa da minha família não importa o que aconteça eu vou matar você. Eu fui clara? – eu estava com muito ódio, Kagura mexeu numa ferida que ela não tem noção da profundidade.

- Sua filha da... - começou, mas cortei novamente com outra tapa que dei na cara dela.

-VOCÊ não ouviu o que eu disse? – falei um pouco mais exaltada.

- Como você ousa? Sua... sua...- agora ela estava com raiva – eu vou te **matar**.

Kagura pulou em cima de mim cravando as unhas nos meus braços me fazendo cair no chão, tentei me desvencilhar dela, mas não estava conseguindo quando eu a sinto sendo puxada de cima de mim, olho pra cima e vejo uma pessoa de costas pra mim olhando pra Kagura que tinha sido jogada e foi parar no final do corredor, mas pelos longos cabelos prateados eu já sabia quem era.

- Sesshoumaru. – chamei e ele olhou de lado pra mim mantendo a atenção em Kagura que se levantava.

- SESSHOUMARU! – Kagura gritou de onde estava – POR QUÊ? POR QUE VOCÊ A PROTEGE? ELA NÃO É NADA, SÓ UMA COISA IMUNDA QUE NÃO DEVERIA NEM SEQUER TER NASCIDO.

- Pare de fazer escândalo Kagura – Sesshoumaru reclamou.

Enquanto isso eu já tinha me levantado e estava ao lado de Sesshoumaru olhando como Kagura estava ficando descontrolada.

- NÃO! NÃO VOU PARAR, EU A QUERO MORTA, EU QUERO O SANGUE DELA EM MINHAS MÃOS! – Kagura falava alterada e começou a se aproximar.

- Não ouse Kagura. – Sesshoumaru alertou se pondo em minha frente e semicerrando os olhos.

- VOCÊ VIU O QUE ELA FEZ – apontou pro rosto – ELA ME BATEU! ME BATEU! COMO ELA OUSA?

Eu ia me defender, dizer que ela não deveria de me insultado e ter colocada minha mãe no meio, mas decidi ficar calada, ela estava muito alterada e não queria por mais lenha na fogueira.

- Kagura – Sesshoumaru alertou novamente.

- NÃO! EU QUERO O SANGUE DELA!

Kagura pegou velocidade e veio pra cima de mim, mas antes que ela colocasse as garras em mim Sesshoumaru pegou-a pelo pescoço e a empurrou contra a parede e rosnou pra ela.

- Eu disse pra você parar – Sesshoumaru rosnou.

- Pare Sesshoumaru! – falei e Sesshoumaru olhou pra mim – não a machuque.

- Por quê? – Sesshoumaru perguntou não entendendo – ela magoou você.

- Eu sei, mas ela é uma garota e se você machucá-la você vai ter problemas. – me aproximei um pouco.

- Entre youkais não tem isso. Ela recebeu uma ordem, mas não a cumpriu, ela deve ser punida. – falou apertando mais o pescoço dela, enquanto ela tentava se soltar das garras de Sesshoumaru.

- Você vai matá-la! – puxei o braço dele, mas ele não se mexia – ela não vale à pena. – nessa hora Kagura me deu um olhar mortal. – eu não quero que você se prejudique por minha culpa. Por favor, solte-a.

Demorou alguns segundos, mas Sesshoumaru afrouxou o aperto e Kagura conseguiu respirar.

- Não fale como se fosse melhor do que eu... – Kagura falou quando conseguiu respirar antes de Sesshoumaru jogá-la novamente pelo corredor e ela sair deslizando pelo piso. E depois puxando Rin pela cintura.

- Não ouse falar com ela desse jeito novamente Kagura. – Kagura levantou o rosto do chão e olhou pra ele – a Rin é minha.

Eu estava completamente vermelha, olhei pra Sesshoumaru ele continuava olhando pra Kagura. Tentei me soltar dele e sair de fininho todos que estavam no corredor estavam olhando pra gente, mas Sesshoumaru me segurava firme não me deixando sair, ele a estava provocando, olhei pra Kagura ela estava olhando pra mim e pelo que eu vi no rosto dela ela estava com muita raiva e eu tinha certeza que ela não ia deixar isso barato.

- Se você chegar perto dela novamente eu vou matar você. – Sesshoumaru completou.

Nessa hora Kagura soltou um grito de raiva e frustração.

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESCOLHÊ-LA! VOCÊ É MEU! MEU! – ela estava vermelha de raiva e a ponto de chorar.

- Já chega! – Sesshoumaru rosnou – eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz.

Kagura gritou novamente.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO!

- Mas o que esta acontecendo? – o diretor Toutousai apareceu perguntando.

Eu ainda não conhecia o diretor, eu só tinha falado com ele por telefone, mas ele era velho, olhos esbugalhados, corpo curvado. Ele parecia um velho normal e não um youkai como eu sabia que ele era.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou novamente.

Os alunos que estavam ao redor e que tinham aumentado consideravelmente devido a gritaria de Kagura ficaram calados e começaram a se dispersar.

- Kagura por que você esta no chão? – Toutousai perguntou a ajudando a levantar.

- É que a Rin me bateu. – falou chorando falsamente.

O quê? Realmente eu tinha batido nela, mas a ponto deixá-la no chão? Mas eu não podia dizer que tinha sido Sesshoumaru, afinal ele tinha feito isso só pra me ajudar.

- Kagura e srª. Yamada venham pra minha sala – Toutousai mandou.

Senti Sesshoumaru dar um passo a frente, mas coloquei a mão no peito dele impedindo-o e balançando a cabeça pros lados.

- Por favor, não. – pedi.

Eu não queria que ele tomasse a culpa por mim, eu tinha começado isso quando bati em Kagura agora eu tinha que terminar. Me soltei dele e segui Toutousai junto com Kagura pra sala dele. Kagura nenhuma vez olhou pra mim, mas pelo modo que ela estava andando percebi que ela estava se controlando.

Quando chegamos à sala do diretor ele nos mandou sentarmos nas cadeiras que tinha em frente a sua mesa de mogno enquanto ele sentava-se na sua cadeira atrás dela. Eu comecei a olhar ao redor da sala, pra estante cheia de livros, pro sofá marrom na parede oposta à estante, pro globo terrestre próximo a mesa de mogno.

- Então, vão me dizer o que aconteceu e o porquê de você Kagura estar gritando? – Toutousai perguntou me fazendo prestar atenção nele.

- A Rin me bateu – Kagura falou quase chorando.

- Isso é verdade srª. Yamada? – Toutousai me perguntou.

- Sim, mas... – o diretor me cortou.

- Eu não sei como era na sua antiga escola srª. Yamada, mas aqui temos normas e não saímos batendo nas pessoas.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Então por que você bateu nela?

- Por que...

- Isso é irrelevante, você vai ficar de castigo. – continuou sem me deixar explicar.

- Espere um minuto, por favor – falei me levantando – eu bati nela por que ela me xingou.

- Mais isso não justifica você bater nela.

- Sim, mas ela me agrediu não só verbalmente, mas fisicamente também.

- Se você estiver falando sobre o que aconteceu na aula de Ed. Física nos já conversamos e foi constatado que foi mero acidente.

- O quê? – eu estava pasma.

- Por isso, Kagura você pode ir. – Kagura se levantou.

- O senhor não pode esta falando sério.

- Cuidado mocinha eu sou o diretor eu sempre falo sério – falou se levantando.

- Obrigado tio. – Kagura falou quando Toutousai abriu a porta pra ela.

- De nada querida – Toutousai falou dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- "_Tio__" _– olhei não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. E então me lembrei do que Kanna falou quando saímos da biblioteca naquele dia.

**Flash back **

_Se eu fosse você me afastava dele... _

_...Kagura tem influência e não daria em nada se você reclamasse..._

E da discussão que eu e Kagura tivemos agora a pouco.

_- Mas é claro que eu não vou sair e você não pode me obrigar. – quando terminei de falar Kagura sorriu com maldade._

_- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. _

_Eu tremi na base nessa hora. Mas ela não pode fazer nada. Ou pode? _

_- Você pode ter dinheiro Kagura, mas isso não quer dizer que pode ter tudo o que você quer._

_- Você acha mesmo? Ao contrário de você que é uma pobre miserável, eu posso sim ter tudo que eu quero..._

**Fim do flash back**

Agora eu entendi o que Kanna quis dizer com Kagura tem influência, não era por causa de ela ser rica e sim dela ser sobrinha do diretor.

- Srª. Yamada – o diretor me chamou me tirando dos meus pensamentos e me fazendo olhar pra ele que já estava sentado na sua cadeira novamente. – você vai ficar de castigo no final das aulas pra que aprenda a lição.

- O quê? – perguntei desesperada eu não podia ficar depois da aula, se eu ficasse o Naraku... Senti meu sangue sumir – O senhor não pode fazer isso.

- Como não posso? Eu sou o diretor. – falou se levantando. – compreenda uma coisa srª. Yamada falou se sentando novamente e cruzando as mãos - Você é bolsista nesse colégio e eu olhei sua ficha e descobri que você andou faltando às aulas, chegando tarde, você tem que ter cuidado com o que_faz_ ou com quem _anda_, ou senão você poderá perder a sua bolsa. Você me entendeu?

- Sim.

Entendi completamente, não mexer com Kagura e me afastar do Sesshoumaru. É claro que ele faria as vontades da sobrinha. Se ela queria Sesshoumaru ele faria de tudo pra ela tê-lo.

- Que bom que você compreendeu. Agora volte pra sua sala, e não se esqueça da punição, se você faltar eu acrescentarei na sua ficha e você perderá esta bolsa. Agora vá – Toutousai abanou a mão me dispensando.

Me levantei e sai da sala do diretor, do lado de fora Kagura estava me esperando com os braços cruzado.

- Agora você entendeu? – se aproximou de mim, eu fiquei calada. – Eu tenho tudo o que eu quero. – se virou pra sair – Há! Mas antes – se virou novamente me dando uma tapa. Eu me apoiei na porta pra não cair – pra você aprender que ninguém mexe com Chiharu Kagura. – e saiu andando.

Eu fiquei lá parada pensando que quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me aparece, será que eu vou conseguir um pouco de paz?

Eu acho que não. Era melhor eu sair desse colégio de uma vez...

Não!

Eu não posso fazer isso, eu tenho que ficar, esse é um dos melhores colégios do Japão se eu quiser seguir com meus planos e tirar Shippou das garras do Naraku eu tenho que continuar aqui. Então só á uma coisa a ser feita...

Comecei a andar novamente, mas antes de chegar a minha sala encontro Sesshoumaru no corredor encostado no meu armário.

- Como você esta? – Sesshoumaru me perguntou.

- Estou bem.

Sesshoumaru pegou meu braço e o levantou me fazendo perceber que meu casaco tinha pequenos furos e que estavam sujos de sangue. _"__Quando__isso__aconteceu?__"_

- Pra mim, você não perece bem.

- Eu não tinha percebido. – falei tocando meu braço e olhando o outro e percebendo que estava do mesmo jeito. – Deve ter acontecido quando a Kagura me derrubou no chão.

- Temos que cuidar disso.

- Esqueça, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar.

- Como o quê, exatamente?

- Vou ficar de castigo no final da aula.

- E você acha isso mais importante do que a sua saúde? – sorri secamente.

- Você não entende... – Sesshoumaru continuou olhando pra mim com o rosto em branco – Eu sou bolsista Sesshoumaru, se eu me meter em encrenca isso vai constar na minha ficha e se eu for expulsa não vão me aceitar em outro colégio como bolsista. Então eu tenho que ficar longe da Kagura e de... você.

- De mim? – Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Kagura não vai me deixar em paz se eu for sua amiga e o diretor deixou claro que esta do lado dela. Eu não quero me prejudicar Sesshoumaru, eu gosto de você, mas eu não posso de modo algum perder essa bolsa, então não podemos ser mais amigos. – Sesshoumaru que continuava a segura o meu braço me puxou de encontro a ele me segurando pela cintura.

- Amigos? – olhei nos olhos dele vermelha pela aproximação – eu pensei que... Não, nós não somos só amigos, _nós_ somos mais do que isso. – Sesshoumaru falou abaixando o rosto e capturando meus lábios.

Surpresa passou por mim junto com uma sensação de deleite, era como se eu flutuasse, parecia que só tinha eu e ele em nosso próprio mundo.

Mas eu tinha que acordar e voltar pro meu pesadelo. Me afastei de Sesshoumaru, e sacudi a cabeça pros lados.

- Me desculpe. – falei num sussurro.

Nós não podíamos continuar com isso, não se eu quisesse ficar nessa escola. Me virei pra ir embora, mas não dei nem sequer um passo, Sesshoumaru já estava na minha frente novamente. Ele me pegou pelo braço e me empurrou pra sala mais próxima e que estava vazia, me prendendo contra parede e me beijando novamente não me dando tempo pra protestar. Não sei quanto tempo durou o beijo, mas quando Sesshoumaru parou de me beijar eu estava muito corada, zonza e respirando com dificuldade e as pernas moles.

- Você entendeu agora? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, olhei pra ele sem entender – Você é minha Rin – me beijou novamente não me deixando falar nem pensar.

Quando o meu bom senso voltou me afastei um pouco de Sesshoumaru, mas ele continuava me segurando.

- Sesshoumaru – falei normalizando minha respiração – pare, por favor.

- Por quê? – perguntou colocando a testa na minha.

- Eu já falei a Kagura... o direto... eles não vão – Sesshoumaru me cortou.

- Eu não vou deixar eles ficarem no caminho – falou passando a mão com garras delicadamente pelo meu rosto.

Mas isso não adiantaria Kagura não desistiria de Sesshoumaru.

- Me desculpe Sesshoumaru, mas eu tenho prioridades - segurei a mão dele que estava no meu rosto afastando-a – e a minha prioridade é continuar nesse colégio sem problemas. Então o melhor é a gente não se ver mais.

Sesshoumaru se afastou um pouco.

- Você não pode me obrigar a ficar longe de você.

- Você não tem escolha – falei indo pra porta.

- Todos têm uma escolha.

- Mas eu não.

**Fim do nono capítulo **

n/a: Ignorem os erros gramaticais por favor.

Gente mais um capítulo pronto ^.^ desculpe por ele ser pequeno, mais vejam o lado bom postei mais rápido. n.n

Eu acho que bati meu próprio Record de postar rápido, em menos de um mês postar dois capítulos eu acho que mereço um presente não acham? ^.~

Eu não sei o que me deu que bateu a inspiração e eu escrevi isso tudo quase um dia depois que postei na FF. "Não vou mentir as reviews me deram inspiração" eu só demorei pra postar porque eu acrescentei mais algumas coisas, tirei outras, fiz algumas arrumações, fiquei com preguiça, esqueci rsrsrs...

Essa cap. só foi pra deixar o gostinho de quero mais. XD

_**Respostas as reviews**_

**Bulma****Buttowski**– Bulma to com medooo ç.ç não atira não olha aqui mais um capítulo da fic.

E não deixe de acompanhar fics é um máximo falo por experiência própria e decepção não mata nos ensina a viver "frase clichê fazer o quê?" u.u.

Eu não vou mentir eu também queria um enfermeiro que nem o sesshy ui que calor não? Tava quase entrando dentro da fic pra pegar ele pra mim.

E valeu pela força com essa fic e com a nova já comecei o primeiro capítulo da nova, quando eu acabar essa eu vou começar a posta-la então fique aguardando Bjs linda espero que fique acompanhando. ^.^

**flor****do****deserto** – não faça isso! Deu até uma dor no coração. Vou falar a mesma coisa que falei pra bulma "decepção não mata nos ensina a viver" eu sei, eu sei, a frase é clichê, mas... só sei que nem pense em fazer isso da uma pena de perder escritoras de fic que da vontade de chorar. Mas fico feliz que você não desistiu ^.^ mas tem que tirar essa idéia da cabeça. u.u

Eu não vou mentir que eu quase desmaio também na hora que sesshy lambeu a ferida da Rin *suspiro* e não se preocupe vai ter mais de Kouga eu também acho ele liiindo, massss eu amo o sesshy fazer o quê. Só pra você ficar com água na boca, vai ter um cap que o Kouga vai aparecer só de sunga *suspiro* eu não sei qual cap depende da inspiração e se o cap vai ser grande ou não, mas aguarde e verá ^.~ Bjs linda e aguarde... e não se preocupe eu adoro reviews gigantes ^.^

**Josimar** – seja bem vinda! Eu também fico com raiva com abuso contra qualquer pessoa, criança ou animal, mas o pior é que sempre acontece e as pessoas têm medo de denunciar. É o caso da Rin, mas não se preocupe o sesshy vai tomar as rédeas da situação cedo ou tarde. Espero que continue acompanhando Bjs. ^.^ 

**Isis****Silvermoon** – seja bem vinda linda! ^.^ espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

Eu também não vou mentir eu adoro o jeito forte, super protetor do sesshy *abana* ui

Espero que tenha gostado da Kagura apanhar, ela merecia.

No caso da outra fic Vampire Hunter ela tá meio parada, Mas eu não vou desistir dela cedo ou tarde eu vou atualizar *eu espero que seja cedo* ^.^ espero que continue acompanhado Bjs até a próxima.

**Rapha-chan** – bem vinda de volta ^.^ Eu também quero que Naraku e Tsubaki sofram bem muito, mas *a justiça tarda, mas não falha* espero que continue acompanhando Bjs até a próxima n.n

**Debs-Chan** – acredite se quiser flor, demorei mais apareci ^.^ Eu também quero que o Naraku se ferre e que o sesshy descubra logo, só que a minha imaginação é lenta de mais você viu o tempo pra que eles se beijassem? 8 cap. Eu tava a ponto de reclamar comigo mesma com essa demora XD mas ele vai descobri há se vai. ^.^ continue acompanhando Bjs até a próxima. n.n

**Letcia** – eu também acho, da vontade de dá uma sacolejada na Rin e dizer *acorda pra vida mulher e faz alguma coisa* mas Shippou vai começar a fazer alguma coisa aguarde e verá é só continuar acompanhando ^.~ Bjs.

**estrela-chan** – ótimas idéias estrela-chan gênios pensam iguais ^.^ o que você disse faz muito sentido e não vou mentir que é parecido com que eu pensei :P mas tem que ter o drama * eu sei que esta sendo exagerado* mas as coisas vão começar a andar. Continue acompanhando Bjs.

**Anny****Taishou** – ainda bem que gostou foi o trabalhão pra fazer só faltei meter o martelo na minha cabeça pra ver se abria e saia às idéias XD espero que goste desse cap. também Bjs e até a próxima n.n

**Nath****Bittencourt** – seja bem vinda! ^.^ adorei que você tenha gostado da fic é tão bom receber novas leitoras.

Eu também acho muito fofo a relação da Rin com o irmão dela é muito lindo espero que tenha gostado desse cap. e que continue acompanhando ^.^ Bjs flor até a próxima. n.n

**Mick****Guzauski** – nooooooooooossssssa! Quem é vivo sempre aparece XD demorou, mas apareceu. XD E aí gostou desse novo cap? Espero que não desapareça novamente tem muita coisa que vai acontecer ainda e eu quero reviews pra me insentivar n.n Bjs até.

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, foi curtinho foi mais entre Kagura Rin e sesshy, mas eu acho que valeu a pena ^.^ **

**Agora já que eu postei rápido eu acho que mereço reviews? Não acham?**

**Me digam se gostaram, se odiaram, se tiver idéias que acham que eu deveria acrescentar ou tirar, podem dizer eu sou um livro aberto e adoro idéias e reviews ^.^ **

**Então até o próximo capitulo **

**Kissus**

**Tei-chan **


	10. Chapter 10

Olá mina, mais um capítulo que estou trazendo pra vocês espero que vocês gostem ^.^

Os personagens não me pertencem são de **Rumiko****Takahashi** só a história me pertence.

"_blá__blá__blá__" _pensamentos

(n/a:) nota da autora

_ mudança de cenário

Vamos à fic. n.n

**MARCAS**

As horas das aulas passaram, Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram chocados quando souberam do acontecido e Ayame ficou uma fera enquanto Kanna só olhou pra mim dizendo "eu te avisei".

Pena que eu não ouvi isso antes, agora estava com medo, eu sabia o que aconteceria quando eu chegasse em casa. Já basta eu ter saído mais cedo hoje não esperando Naraku acordar, já que ele não tinha comprado comida e não deu dinheiro para isso eu não tinha como preparar o café da manhã e eu sabia que quando ele acordasse ele me bateria.

Suspirei.

Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo, as coisas estão piorando Naraku esta mais agressivo, no começo as surras eram raras, mas agora é quase todo dia e muitas vezes sem motivos.

Mas agora ele teria um motivo.

Ele tinha me alertado, se eu chegasse tarde em casa não importa o motivo eu sofreria as consequências. Imagine quando ele descobrir que o motivo de ter chegado tarde era por causa de uma briga e que um garoto era um dos motivos.

Eu estou muito, mas muito ferrada...

Enquanto eu pensava, eu me dirigia pra sala de castigo, quando eu entrei vi o professor dormindo na sua mesa e mais cinco alunos na sala e que dois deles eu conhecia.

- Por que vocês estão aqui? – perguntei quando me aproximei.

- Rin? O que _você_ esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sango quando olhou pra mim.

- Rinzinha eu não sabia que você gostava de arrumar encrenca. – o rapaz que estava sentado ao lado da Sango comentou.

- Miroku para de encher o saco, afinal é por sua culpa que estamos aqui. – Sango falou irritada.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei me sentando do outro lado da Sango e bem longe do Miroku só por precaução.

- Foi por culpa do Miroku. - Sango falou irritada. – Esse idiota inventou de passar a mão em mim.

- Mas pelo que eu percebi isso é normal – comentei.

- Só que ele fez isso em plena aula de natação e quando eu bati nele, ele tropeçou e esbarrou na professora caindo os dois dentro da piscina. – colocou a cabeça entre os braços – É tudo culpa desse idiota.

- Foi por isso que vocês não estavam na sala de aula agora a pouco. – perguntei lembrando que eles não estavam na sala de aula quando eu tinha chegado e que eu não tinha os visto desde antes da aula de natação.

- Sim. Nós fomos enviados pra diretoria quando Miroku passou a mão na professora e eu bati nele de novo quase afogando os dois. – falou com o rosto escondido pelos braços.

Olhei pra Miroku que estava coçando a cabeça sem graça.

- E você Rin o que ta fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que eu encontraria Kagura aqui e não você. – Sango falou virando a cabeça e olhando pra mim.

- Eu briguei com a Kagura.

- E ainda esta viva? – perguntou ironicamente Miroku.

Eu e Sango olhamos com cara de poucos amigos para Miroku, que se encolheu e se calou.

- Eu não entendi – Sango olhou pra mim – ela que bateu em você mesmo que "sem querer/querendo" com a bola – falou fazendo aspas com a mão - era pra ela esta aqui também.

- Pro diretor o que aconteceu não passou de um mero "_acidente__"_. – falei também fazendo aspas com as mão também.

- Você ta brincando comigo – Miroku falou pasmo – mesmo com varias testemunhas e ela ainda ter chamado o professor de hanyou? Eu sabia que o diretor passava a mão na cabeça dela, mas isso é ridículo. Ela desrespeitou um professor.

- Eu sei... – suspirei – agora eu tenho que cumprir punição por ter batido nela. – coloquei a cabeça em cima da mesa.

- E por que você bateu nela? – Sango perguntou.

- Bom... Ela disse algumas coisas que eu não gostei e então eu bati na cara dela foi isso – respondi e olhei pra cara deles que estavam pasmos.

- Minha heroína – Miroku falou – eu sempre quis dar uns sopapos na cara dela, mas como sou homem eu não poderia e mesmo assim ela teria me matado. Mas como você ainda ta viva depois desse feito? – perguntou e eu comecei a ficar vermelha. – Por que tenho certeza que ela não deixaria você escapar viva dessa proeza.

- É que quando ela me atacou o Sesshoumaru me salvou... – falei ficando mais vermelha e lembrando os acontecimentos depois que eu saí da sala do diretor.

Sango e Miroku começaram a sorrir.

- Salvou foi... – Miroku começou – e qual foi à recompensa que ele teve...

- Miroku pare de ser tão pervertido. – Sango reclamou.

- Mas Sangozinha...

- Calado.

- Sangozinha não fique brava comigo.

- Mas é claro que eu fico brava com você. Afinal é por sua culpa que estamos aqui quando deveríamos estar nos clubes fazendo nossas atividades. Seu tarado idiota.

- Não é minha culpa foi você que bateu em mim.

- Por que você passou a mão em mim seu hentai.

Achei engraçado os dois discutindo, mas continuava nervosa o tempo estava passando e Shippou provavelmente estava me esperando e quando a gente chegasse em casa...

Não! Tem que haver um jeito de escapar dessa.

Mas e se Naraku tentasse alguma coisa contra Shippou? Da última vez que tínhamos saído sem o consentimento dele ele chegou perto de machucá-lo.

- Rin? Esta tudo bem? – Sango perguntou – você esta branca.

- Hun? Há sim, estou bem sim não se preocupe – dei um sorriso forçado.

Sango pareceu aceitar e voltou a discutir com Miroku.

Quando o horário do castigo terminou o professou nos liberou e eram mais de duas horas depois do final das aulas. E eu estava muito nervosa, Sango percebeu isso e perguntou novamente o que eu tinha, mas como sempre dei uma desculpa qualquer me afastando dela e de Miroku me despedindo.

Segui o caminho que ia em direção ao colégio de Shippou, quando cheguei ele estava sozinho no balanço da praça em frente ao colégio olhando pro chão. Suspirei aliviada pelo menos ele não me desobedeceu e foi pra casa sozinho, imagine o que aconteceria se ele estivesse sozinho com Naraku.

Um arrepio passou por mim quando pensei nisso. Não eu não permitiria isso nunca.

- Shippou. – chamei e ele levantou a cabeça pra olhar pra mim.

- Rin graças a Deus! O que aconteceu? Por que você demorou? – perguntou enquanto se levantava e me abraçava – eu estava preoculpado.

- Ouve alguns problemas no colégio e eu fiquei de castigo. – expliquei começando a andar.

- Mas já esta tarde Rin o que _ele_ vai fazer quando chegarmos em casa?

- Não precisa se preocupar ele não vai te machucar.

- Eu não estou preocupado comigo Rin. – olhei pra Shippou.

- Eu sei.

Enquanto nós andávamos a caminho de casa comecei a pensar no que aconteceria quando a gente chegasse, comecei a tremer, e quanto mais perto íamos chegando mais eu tremia, eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele estaria furioso.

Eu estava realmente com muito medo.

Quando estávamos perto de casa comecei a abrandar os passos até parar, Shippou parou ao meu lado olhando pra mim confuso.

Não. Já basta.

Me virei pro lado oposto ao caminho de casa e comecei a andar rápido puxando a mão de Shippou que continuava me olhando confuso.

- Rin? – me chamou.

Mas eu não respondi continuei puxando-o até que ele entendeu e acompanhou meus passos, nós não voltaríamos, nós iríamos embora de uma vez, eu não deixaria Naraku tocar em mim ou em shippou nunca mais.

Continuamos andando rápido agora com Shippou acompanhando meus passos, e quanto mais nos afastávamos mais forte meu coração batia e mais leve eu me sentia, sentia como se estivesse me libertando de corrente que me prendiam, mas quando estávamos passando pelo colégio de Shippou novamente tinha um carro preto parado em frente ao colégio com um homem encostado a ele olhando pra gente.

Eu não acreditei em quem estava encostado ao carro meu sangue começou a sumir do meu corpo e o senti pesado novamente, aos poucos fui parando ate ficar a uma pequena distancia _dele_.

Senti vontade de chorar. Como eu fui tola, como eu poderia achar que conseguiria fugir dele, quão ingênua eu pude ser em sequer pensar nisso.

- Aonde vocês pensam que vão? – perguntou.

- Naraku eu...

Dessa vez não tinha desculpa ele sabia que estávamos fugindo.

- Entrem no carro – falou com a voz fria e contida e eu tremi, mas não nos mexemos - Agora!

Entramos no carro e sentamos no banco de trás enquanto Naraku foi pro banco do motorista, não demorou nem cinco minutos pra chegar-mos em casa, mas pra mim foram os cinco minutos mais longos da minha vida.

A tensão dentro do carro era grande e eu não conseguia abrir a boca pra inventar alguma desculpa, Naraku olhava pra mim pelo retrovisor e o ódio que eu via me deixava muda.

Shippou apertou minha mão com força me dando apoio ele sabia que o que nos esperava não era boa coisa, apertei a mão dele de volta dando uma confiança a ele que eu não tinha.

Naraku estacionou o carro em frente da casa, eu e Shippou saímos de mãos dadas, mas foi colocar o primeiro pé dentro de casa que Naraku começou.

Eu nem sequer vi o primeiro golpe só percebi que estava o chão com a face ardendo, coloque a mão no meu rosto. Naraku me pegou pelos cabelos me levantando novamente e me fazendo olhar pra ele enquanto eu gemia de dor.

- O que você achava que estava fazendo? Você achou mesmo que poderia escapar de mim?

Fiquei calada eu sabia que se respondesse iria ser pior.

- Responda sua vadia – me jogou no chão novamente. – Eu recebi um telefonema da sua escola e eles disseram que você estava de castigo – falou se aproximando de mim novamente – eu sabia que você tentaria alguma coisa eu tinha certeza disso – pisou no meu rosto e fez pressão – mas eu sabia que você não deixaria esse pirralho pra trás – falou apontando pra Shippou que estava parado quase que em choque olhando a cena.

- Shippou – chamei com voz abafada pelo sapato de Naraku que estava no meu rosto.

Mas ele não respondia, estava paralisado no lugar. Eu não posso deixar o Shippou ficar vendo isso ele é só uma criança.

- Shippou sair... – pedi, mas ele não se movia.

- Preste atenção no que eu estou dizendo – Naraku chutou minha barriga – sua cadela desprezível. – deu outro chute na minha barriga – você acha mesmo que poderia fugir de mim? Você tem que entender de uma vez vocês são meus e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com vocês. Não adianta vocês tentarem fugir eu sempre vou achá-los, nem que eu tenha que ir ate o inferno atrás de vocês. E você sabe disso não sabe? Eu não vou perdê-los afinal vocês são as minhas galinhas dos ovos de ouro.

- Não... - falei fracamente - nós não somos... seus –Naraku me pegou novamente pelos cabelos.

- Vocês são meus sim – olhou nos meus olhos – você acha o quê? Vocês não são nada, são insignificantes ou você acha que tem alguma importância? Não me faça rir. Olhe ao redor ninguém liga pra vocês são só um peso que eu tenho que carregar e que só carrego por causa da empresa ou você acha que se vocês fossem pobres alguém iria ajudá-los? Acordem pra vida esse é o mundo real vocês só tem a mim.

- Nós não precisamos de você – não sei de onde estava vindo coragem para desafiá-lo, eu sabia que eu ia me arrepender minha mente gritava pra eu ficar calada, mas as palavras saiam sem que eu pudesse conte-las.

Naraku olhou pra mim enfurecido e me bateu me fazendo cair no chão novamente.

- Sua grande idiota você ousa me desafiar?

- Nós nunca precisarmos de você – falei me levantando – e nós nunca vamos precisar – fiquei cara a cara com ele – EU ODEIO VOCÊ – gritei.

Naraku apertou minha garganta com força.

- Você me odeia? Você sua putinha me odeia? Como você ousa sequer levantar a voz para mim sua cadela ponha-se no seu lugar, a sua vida me pertence e se eu quiser posso acabar com ela agora mesmo – apertou com mais força minha garganta me fazendo ficar zonza e sem ar.

- Solta ela você vai matá-la – Shippou falou finalmente acordando desesperado pulando em cima de Naraku fazendo-o soltar minha garganta.

Comecei a tossir e o ar voltou a entrar em meus pulmões enquanto Naraku empurrou Shippou que caiu no chão. Naraku se virou pra Shippou que se levantou e correu pra sala, mas como Naraku era um demônio "nos dois sentidos da palavra" mesmo que meio demônio alcançou-o rapidamente e pegou pelo braço puxando-o, enquanto eu os seguia quase que me arrastando.

- Seu pirralho detestável como você atreve a me afrontar – levantou a mão pra bater em Shippou.

- NÃO! – gritei e segurei o braço dele – você não vai tocar nele – falei tentando segurá-lo.

Mas eu não tinha força pra contê-lo e Naraku me empurrou me fazendo bater as costas no armário que continha as bebidas quebrando as portas de vidros, senti os vidros penetrando na minha pele enquanto o sangue escorria pelas minhas costas, Naraku foi ate mim e começou a me bater novamente.

Comecei a ficar zonza novamente estava perdendo as forças e enquanto eu ia caindo na escuridão escutei Shippou gritando, mas eu não consegui ficar acordada e acabei ficando inconsciente.

Shippou olhava a cena desesperado gritando enquanto Naraku batia em Rin que estava inconsciente. Ele foi pra cima de Naraku novamente tentando segurá-lo, mas Naraku bateu no rosto dele fazendo-o cair no chão.

Foi quando Naraku parou e olhou pra Rin que continuava inconsciente e uma mistura de sangue e hematomas, ele estava com muita raiva como ela ousou desafiá-lo? Mas se o pirralho não tivesse intervindo ele poderia tê-la matado e isso estragaria seus planos.

Naraku percebeu que ela estava repirando francamente e que o sangue escorria pela suas costas, mas ele não se incomodou pegou Rin pela cintura e a colocou debaixo do braço e atravessou a sala sendo seguido por shippou indo pra sala de jantar e abrindo uma porta que dava acesso pro porão ele desceu as escadas e a jogou no chão fazendo-a acordar pela dor da queda.

- Vejo que você acordou.

Rin olhou ao redor pra saber onde estava, mas estava escuro só com uma luz vindo de uma porta no topo de uma escada e sentindo um cheiro forte de poeira e mofo. Ela tentou se mexer mais não conseguiu as dores eram muito forte.

- Você ficara aqui de castigo. Para aprender a não me desafiar novamente – Naraku se abaixou perto de Rin - entenda que você nunca poderá escapar de mim.

Naraku se virou subindo as escadas fechando a porta em seguida deixando-a na escuridão.

Shippou estava perto da porta do porão olhando Naraku trancá-la. Naraku olhou pra ele e o advertiu.

- Não ouse abrir essa porta senão... – deixou a ameaça no ar e colocou a chave no bolso da calca saindo em seguida deixando Shippou sozinho.

- Já chega eu não vou deixar ele machucar Rin nunca mais. – Shippou falou pra se mesmo e saiu correndo em direção a porta da rua.

- Por que você fez isso com ela? – perguntou Tsubaki que estava lendo uma revista deitada na cama quando Naraku entrou no quarto - Pensei que fosse fazê-la o seu brinquedinho sexual e não um saco de pancada – sorriu maleficamente - não que me importe na verdade ate gosto.

- Eu não gosto de animais desobedientes ela tem que aprender uma lição. – começou a tirar a roupa - E também a quero submissa e não desafiando minhas ordens. Tenho planos pra essa garota - sorriu maliciosamente – muitos planos.

- Que planos – Tsubaki se levantou da cama e o abraçou por trás – espero estar inclusa neles.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – se desvencilhou dos braços dela e foi pro banheiro tomar um banho.

- É claro que é. Estamos nessa juntos ou se esqueceu? – falou na porta do banheiro.

- É claro que não me esqueci. – falou entrando no box.

Tsubaki sabia que Naraku tinha alguma coisa em mente e que estava querendo deixá-la de fora.

- Não pense que você pode se livrar de mim Naraku – falou saindo do quarto.

Naraku fingiu que não escutou. Era verdade Naraku tinha muitos planos e em nenhum deles incluía Tsubaki.

Rin estava crescendo logo seria maior de idade e herdaria a metade da empresa de seu pai e isso seria um problema, mas ate lá Naraku já estaria casado com ela.

Esse era o plano dele.

No começo ele não queria a garota para si, ela era junto com seu irmão um empecilho, um obstáculo entre ele e a empresa. Ele tinha o plano de se livrar deles igual aos pais, mas daria muito na vista e poderia levantar questionamentos sobre a morte deles e isso estragaria seus planos de ficar com a empresa.

Então ele teria que esperar algum tempo e aguentar os pirralhos pra poder seguir em frente com seus planos.

Mas ele não tinha esperado que Rin crescesse e seus planos mudassem.

Rin estava cada dia mais parecida com sua mãe, na verdade quase uma cópia dela. E só Kami sabia como Naraku desejou a Ayume, mas ela tinha que se casar com Yuto e estragar tudo. Agora estava morta e seus planos tinham mudado e estavam direcionados para Rin. Sim Rin a filhinha ingênua da Ayume que ele teve que _cuidar_ pra seus planos darem certo. Mas aquela idiota estava atrapalhando tudo. Ela era igual à Ayume, achando que tem o rei na barriga.

Mas logo, logo ela teria.

O plano era simples, tomaria Rin como esposa assim seria legalmente dono da metade da empresa e depois daria um fim no pirralho irmão dela. Nada como uma queda da escada ou um atropelamento, as possibilidades eram infinitas seria fácil matar o garoto e assim seria realmente dono da empresa Yamada Advocacias e teria a Rin para si. Mas pra que isso possa funcionar ela tem que ser completamente submissa, obedecer tudo que ele mandava tratá-lo como um Deus. Hoje ela o desobedeceu ele viu nos olhos dela que ela ainda tem uma faísca de esperança dentro dela.

- Mas eu vou apagá-la tirar todo o tipo de esperança que ela tiver, eu vou quebrá-la transformá-la num boneco que pode ser manipulado – falou pra si mesmo enquanto sentia a água bater em suas costas.

E se Tsubaki tentasse atrapalhar seus planos ela também sofreria o mesmo fim que Shippou. Tudo estava indo como planejado só precisava dobrar Rin. Mas ele tinha várias maneiras de fazer isso há se tinha.

**Fim do décimo capítulo **

(n/a:) Olá mina-san mais um capítulo pronto até que eu não demorei muito, demorei?

Então o que acharam, eu vou ter que admitir bateu a peninha da Rin, mas a história tem que continuar fazer o que e vocês viram os planos de Naraku? Ele é um %*$#&*! Eu tô a fim de matá-lo, mas eu não posso _"__por__enquanto__"_ (sorriso maléfico).

Mas então o que acharam, por favor não me matem por causa da Rin eu _acho_ que ela vai ficar bem ela é uma garota forte.

Foi uma pena, mas o Sesshoumaru não apareceu nesse capitulo "snif" to com saudades dele quem sabe no próximo capítulo, vou manter a esperança.

Sugestões (de como matar o Naraku)

Elogios (adoro)

Ameaças (por favor, que não sejam coisas que possam atingir órgãos vitais nem as mãos, porque eu tenho que continuar a fic)

Tudo isso você pode mandar através de uma review é só apertar esse botãozinho azul.

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Anny****Taishou** – obigado pela review. E realmente eu insinuo que pode ocorrer um estupro, mas eu ainda não sei se vai mesmo. Vai depender do meu humor e de como vai desenrolar a fic. Então eu não sei se vai acontecer alguma coisa assim. Você vai ter que continuar acompanhando a fic pra saber ^.^

**Bulma****Buttowski** – Eu que agradeço por você ter lido a fic e comentado e fico muito mais feliz por você ter gostado. Espero por novos comentários pra ajudar a minha preguiça ir embora. Review sempre me inspiram a escrever. Beijão linda ate à próxima. n.n

**Isis****Silvermoon**– Obrigado por comentar. E quem não iria querer um beijo daquele do Sesshy *suspiro* eu quase tive um treco quando eu escrevi aquilo. E eu vou tentar atualizar a fic Vampire Hunter logo, já tenho algumas idéias só tenho que pólas no papel, mas a preguiça não deixa. -.-' foi triste. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjs até a próxima. ^.^

**Debs-Chan** – olá obrigado pela review e eu também acho a Rin uma tapada por tentar se afastar do Sesshy eu mesma pularia no pescoço dele na não soltaria mais. Mas eu entendo o lado dela ela esta com medo e imagina se o Naraku descobre já viu o resultado? E eu adorei Kagura levando um fora do sesshy foi incrível pena que ela não entende a dica e para de persseguí-lo. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap ate à próxima. ;D

**Pinky-chan** – obrigado pelo comentário Pinky-chan e fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic espero que continue acompanhado e mandando reviews. ;p

**flor****do****deserto**– Ooooláááá que bom que comentou ^.^ e você não sabia que o velho Toutousai é um youkai no anime? Ele ate solta fogo pela boca rsrsrs. E Tenha certeza o Sesshy não vai deixar a Rin em paz, mas que autora idiota que não faz o Shessy descobrir logo sobre o que ta acontecendo com a pobre da Rin (ops) a autora sou eu abafa o caso *saindo de fininho* . Bom espero que continue comentando e que tenha gostado do cap. Bjs até a próxima n.n

**Letcia**– Olá obrigado pelo comentário e nem vêm que o sesshy é só meu e ninguém tasca ;P e o Kouga de sunga *sorriso maléfico* aguarde muhahaha que nos próximos capítulos você verá. E eu sei que o sofrimento da Rin ta enchendo o saco, mas ta quase chegando ao fim *eu acho* dependo do que eu vou escrever e eu admito que eu ainda não sei muito só algumas coisas, mas eu vou me esforçar. ^.^ vai ter que acompanhar e me mandar muitas reviews pra me deixar feliz. E não isso não é suborno é só um agradozinho pra me deixar feliz. ;) brincadeira bjs linda ate à próxima espero que continue acompanhado e não queira me matar pelo que eu fiz com a coitada da Rin.

**estrela-chan** – Obrigado pelo comentário e eu que fiquei muito feliz pelo seu comentário e eu vou tentar fazer o que eu posso para não deixar o Naraku chegar ao extremo com a Rin. E eu não vou mentir eu também amei o cap nove ate que em fim ouve um pouco de ação e romance e eu ainda to babando pelo shessy eu queria ele aqui comigo *snif* mas ele é da Rin fazer o quê. Espero que continue comentando e não fique brava comigo por causa desse capitulo bjs até a próxima. ;)

**Safira****Montenegro** – Obrigado por comentar e que bom que gostou do cap eu também amei e espero que continue acompanhando bjs linda ate à próxima. ^.^

**Mick****Guzauski** – Sem ameaças? Eu fiquei muito feliz. E vc ta tão viciada assim? Mas até que não demorei muito. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. e pode ser *não estou prometendo* que eu poste outro antes do natal ou do final de ano como presente pra vocês que estão acompanhando. Então fique de olho n.n Bjs ate o próximo cap.

**Juliana** – Seja bem vinda! E espero que continue acompanhado eu fico muito feliz que tenha gostado bjs ate à próxima. ^.^

**Bom gente por hoje é só**

**Espero que tenham gostado e comentem sobre esse cap.**

**Ate à próxima **

**Kissus **

**Tei-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

Eu sei, eu sei. Eu demorei, me desculpaaaaaa! Mas é que as coisas mudaram um pouco na história era para as coisas acontecerem de um jeito, mas acabou acontecendo de outro aí me deu um bloqueio, eu não sabia se seguia o rumo que a história estava tomando ou se voltava ao que eu tinha planejado.

Mas acabei seguindo o rumo que a história estava tomando pra saber no que vai dar, pelo menos por enquanto a base é a mesma só alguns acontecimentos vão ser antecipados a partir deste capítulo.

E desculpa o capítulo curto é só que eu queria parar nessa parte ^.~

Os personagens não me pertencem são de **Rumiko Takahashi** só a história me pertence.

"_blá blá blá" _pensamentos

(n/a:) nota da autora

_ mudança de cenário

**Marcas**

Shippou correu pelas ruas desertas de seu bairro.

- "_Não posso deixar que isso continue Naraku esta a cada dia mais violento e vai acabar chegando um dia em que... – shippou balançou a cabeça com força – não eu não posso pensar nisso eu não posso deixar que nada de pior aconteça." _

Shippou continuou correndo demorou um pouco pra ele chegar a onde ele queria, ele estava ofegante e cansado teve que respirar várias vezes pra recuperar o fôlego, mas ele tinha chegado ao seu destino.

Quantas vezes ele tinha ido a aquele local? Quantas vezes ficou parado em frente à porta como estava agora decidindo se entrava ou não. Quantas vezes ele imaginou o que aconteceria se ele falasse, mas no último momento desistia e ia embora.

Mas agora ele entraria, ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

_- "Chega! Isso tem que acabar eu não vou deixar Naraku machucar Rin nunca mais"._ – pensou criando assim a coragem pra entrar por aquela porta.

Naraku estava tratando Rin como um animal. Não nem um animal era tratado daquele jeito, logo quando Rin finalmente tinha decidido que iriam embora, logo quando havia uma esperança de fugirem... tinha que dar tudo errado.

Mas a quem ele estava enganando? Nunca houve esperança ela tinha razão não tinha como fugir de Naraku, pelo menos não sem ajuda.

Quando ele entrou no local o ar frio do ar-condicionado entrou nos seus pulmões ele olhou ao redor para as pessoas que iam e viam com pressa.

Shippou se dirigiu pro balcão principal e encontrou um homem uniformizado atrás do mesa olhando alguns papéis.

- Eu preciso de ajuda, por favor. – Shippou pediu.

O homem abaixou os papéis e olhou pro menino de olhos verdes e cabelo vermelho.

- E em que podemos ajudá-lo? – o homem perguntou voltando sua atenção aos papéis

- Eu preciso que vocês prendam o meu tio.

O homem olhou pra Shippou mais atentamente deixando seus papéis de lado.

- E por que deveríamos prender o seu tio menino? – perguntou se apoiando mais ao balcão.

- Por que ele machucou a minha irmã.

- E por que ele faria isso?

- Por que ela ficou de castigo na escola e chegou tarde em casa. – Shippou não entendia o porquê de tantas perguntas. Ele só queria que o ajudassem será que era pedir muito?

- E você quer que a gente prenda o seu tio só por que ele repreendeu sua irmã?

Shippou não gostou do modo que o policial falou, ele parecia não estar vendo a gravidade do problema.

- Sim, eu quero que você prenda meu tio por ele ter machucado a minha irmã. – Shippou falou com todas as palavras para ver se o policial entendia.

- Garoto, preste atenção isso aqui é uma central de polícia pra prender criminosos de verdade e não pra resolver briguinhas entre tio e sobrinha você entende.

- Mas isso é um absurdo como podem deixar ele continuar fazendo isso com ela? – Shippou começou a se descontrolar falando mais alto e chamando atenção dos policiais e pessoas que se encontravam no local.

- Olha aqui criança o seu tio está muito certo em dar um corretivo na sua irmã se fosse minha filha eu mesmo repreendia por ficar de castigo na escola.

Shippou não acreditava no que estava ouvindo a própria polícia estava do lado de Naraku.

_- "Em quem você acha que eles vão acreditar? Em mim, uma adolescente que perdeu os pais? Ou no tio que me acolheu com os braços abertos?_ _Vão dizer que eu só quero chamar atenção."_

Shippou se lembrou do que Rin tinha dito quando ele pediu para denunciarem Naraku.

- Você estava certa Rin. – falou baixo pra se mesmo não acreditando o quanto isso era injusto.

- Qual seu nome garoto? Você já deveria estar em casa. – pegou o telefone - Eu vou chamar seus pais pra que eles venham te buscar.

Shippou olhou assustado pro policial. Se ele contasse pra Naraku que ele tinha ido a polícia ele ficaria furioso e as conseqüências seriam...

Shippou começou a se afastar devagar do balcão e correu pra fora da central de polícia.

- Ei garoto volte aqui! – o policial gritava chamando-o, mas Shippou não deu ouvido e continuou correndo.

Shippou correu de volta pra casa enquanto chorava o céu já estava escuro quando ele abriu a porta da casa que estava vazia só parou quando estava em frente à porta do porão onde Rin estava.

A porta continuava fechada ele se encostou a ela, não se escutava nenhum barulho vindo de dentro, Shippou encostou a testa nela e escorregou ate o chão suas pernas estavam pegando fogo e ele mal conseguia respirar.

- Desculpa Rin, desculpa – repetia enquanto tentava respirar – você tinha razão. – falava entre os soluços em voz baixa. – eu não posso fazer nada, eles não acreditam em mim, me desculpa – colocou a mão espalmada na porta – eu não posso te tirar daí Naraku esta com a chave. Eu não posso fazer nada. Por quê? Por quê? Por que as coisas tem que ser assim. – fechou a mão com força.

"_Essa é a vida real Shippou"_

Após três dias haviam se passado finalmente Naraku abriu a porta do porão.

O ar estava espesso e cheirava a mofo e sangue pútrido, Naraku desceu as escadas devagar e quando chegou próximo ao corpo de Rin que jazia no mesmo local que ele a jogou ele cutucou com o pé, mas ela não se mexeu. Ele sabia que ela não estava morta, pois ouvia seu coração batendo, ele bateu com o pé com mais força no corpo inerte até que Rin gemeu.

- Levante-se vagabunda não esta na hora de você morrer ainda – se abaixou próximo ao corpo – espero que tenha aprendido a lição e não tente me enfrentar novamente. – não esperou resposta se afastou dela e subiu as escadas deixando aporta aberta.

Na hora que Naraku passou pela porta do porão shippou desceu correndo pra ver sua irmã.

- Rin? – shippou chamou depois que se abaixou ao lado dela.

Rin mal conseguia ficar consciente não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que tinha sido trancada no porão, já que a maior parte do tempo estava desacordada.

- Shi... ppou – chamou, mas sua garganta estava seca demais pra falar e sua voz saiu num sussurro rouco.

- Não fale, por favor.

Shippou a ajudou a sair do lugar empoeirado e voltar pro seu quarto foi um pouco difícil, pois Rin mal conseguia ficar de pé, mas conseguiram colocá-la na cama. Shippou tentou limpar as feridas que estavam infeccionadas, devido ao tempo que passou naquele lugar imundo sem cuidados.

Tinha se passado alguns dias após Rin ter saído do _castigo_, mas Rin tinha piorado estava com febre e às vezes ela delirava, mas Naraku não moveu um dedo para ajudá-la ou levá-la a um hospital. Não se poderia dizer se ela tinha algum osso quebrado dentro do corpo, mas o estrago que estava visível ia demorar a se curar.

Ela tinha cortes e hematomas, estava quase que irreconhecível no estado que ela estava. Shippou só não teve um colapso porque às vezes ela abriria os olhos e olharia diretamente pra ele e daria um sorriso cansado dizendo que estava tudo bem. Coisa que ele não acreditava nem um segundo sequer, mas que aliviava saber que ela estava consciente.

- O que esta acontecendo Shippou? – Rin perguntou após alguns dias quando se sentia um pouco melhor.

- Como assim? – shippou perguntou depositando um prato de comida que tinha trazido em cima do criado-mudo. Comida essa que comprou com o dinheiro que Rin guardava da mesada que recebiam do banco senão provavelmente não teriam mais nada pra comer agora.

- Você esta estranho, esta calado – shippou desviou os olhos.

- Não sei do que esta falando.

- Você tem certeza? Será que Naraku não fez nada enquanto eu estava presa naquele lugar?

- Não ele não fez nada Rin, pare de pensar besteira você ainda esta com febre deve estar delirando, imaginando coisas. – se aproximou da irmã e colocou a mão na sua testa Rin aproveitou o movimento e o puxou abraçando-o logo em seguida.

- Me diga shippou o que esta acontecendo, você é meu irmão eu sei quando tem alguma coisa errada.

Shippou tentou segurar as lágrimas não queria que a irmã soubesse o que ele tinha feito só a deixaria mais triste. Rin imaginava que se pedissem ajuda algum dia ninguém ajudaria, mas confirmar suas suspeitas ainda tendo o perigo de Naraku descobrir era demais pra ela suportar no estado que estava era melhor não contar o corrido.

- Eu só estou preocupado com você... – respondeu enquanto abraçava-a de volta.

- Eu já disse pra não se preocupar eu estou bem.

Rin não sabia, mas toda vez que ela dizia isso matava alguma coisa dentro de shippou.

- _"Não você não esta bem e você sabe disso Rin, cada vez que você diz isso eu perco cada vez mais a esperança que um dia você fique realmente bem." - _pensou

- _"O que esta acontecendo com você shippou?" _– Rin se perguntou em pensamento.

**Quando não tenho mais pra onde** **ir**

**E no meu céu não tem mais estrelas...**

Desde o _incidente_ com Naraku parece que o vazio que tinha dentro de mim aumentou. Será que isso é a desesperança? Será que finalmente eu tinha chegado ao meu limite? Eu estava quebrando? Finalmente eu estou desistindo?

**Aonde foi parar a coragem?...**

Até Shippou parece ter desistido, o único que me dava forças pra continuar, o único por quem eu lutava. É meio estranho parece que eu não tenho mais motivo pra continuar. Acho que finalmente Naraku esta conseguindo me vencer, conseguindo me abater, conseguindo me matar. Será que tem mais alguma razão pra lutar? Pra tentar? Pra continuar? Finalmente era hora de desistir?

**Tô cansado mas não desisto...**

Depois de tanto tempo, de tanto lutar e sofrer, de ter esperança que um dia isso acabaria... Mas realmente terminará algum dia? Será que eu realmente mereço ser feliz? Todos os indícios diziam que não. Eu não mereço ter o irmão que tenho não merecia os pais que tinha, mas aos poucos estavam sendo tirados de mim e Shippou também seria Naraku não me deixaria ficar com o meu irmão tenho certeza que ele fará de tudo para nos deixar separados.

Mas não vou deixar, não sem lutar...

**Mas posso ver uma luz lá no fim  
Será que alguém ainda olha por mim?...**

Eu não vou posso desistir agora. Não, não agora. Não depois de tudo que passamos, do que enfrentamos, eu sei que será difícil, mas vamos continuar, vamos conseguir até sermos felizes novamente até conseguimos ficar juntos pra sempre sem a ameaça de Naraku pairando sobre nós.

**Não me julgue por não ser igual  
Carrego a verdade aqui no olhar, no olhar...**

Eu posso ser louca por acreditar que um dia poderemos tirar Naraku de nossas vidas, mas eu creio, creio que esse dia irá chegar e é isso que Naraku teme eu vi isso nos olhos dele e ele viu nos meus, ninguém irá desistir, mas que irá ganhar no final?

**Eu só rezo pra ficar bem  
Eu sei que vai  
Acredito que vai ficar tudo bem**

**Eu só rezo pra ficar bem  
Eu sei que vai  
Acredito que vai ficar tudo bem... **

Eu sei que não irei aguentar por muito tem, estou perdendo a luta, ele mais forte do que eu, não só fisicamente, mas psicologicamente também e esta conseguindo me derrotar aos poucos. E isso esta me destruindo, mas não vou desistir...

**Só Deus sabe o quanto eu corri  
E o que fiz pra chegar aqui...**

Eu cheguei ate aqui não chegeui? Eu não posso desistir agora, não agora, não quando estamos tão perto de conseguir o que queremos, não quando finalmente podemos ser livres, mesmo que demore um pouco, mas se chegamos até aqui, se aguentamos tudo até agora não vou deixar que destruam nossos sonhos.

**Esse mundo não é mais meu  
Não me rendo nem me entrego...**

Mas pra consseguir continuar preciso me tornar mais forte não posso me deixar abater ou Shippou desistir, porque se ele desistir eu não vou conseguir sozinha...

Não vou ter mais motivo pra lutar, pra tentar, Shippou sempre foi meu porto seguro, minha ancora de salvação se não fosse por ele eu não estaria aqui eu já teria desistido há muito tempo. Só ele é importente pra mim, só por ele que eu vivo não existe mais ninguém tão importante quanto ele não existe mais ninguém por quem eu me importo...

"_Sesshoumaru_"

**Mas posso ver uma luz lá no fim  
Será que alguém ainda olha por mim?...  
**

Por que ele me veio a cabeça? Por que eu me importo com ele? Por que ele se importa comigo? Por que ele tenta me proteger? Tenta me ajudar? É tão confuso, tão estranho sentir que alguém além de Shippou se importa comigo. Que tenta me ajudar.

Mas eu não posso aceitar sua ajuda não posso envolver niguém nisso não posso esperar ajuda de ninguém, mas como eu posso me afastar se ele não me deixa.

**Não me julgue por não ser igual  
Carrego a verdade aqui no olhar, no olhar...**

Ele sabe, sabe o que esta acontecendo mesmo que um pouco, ele sabe. Sesshoumaru viu meus ferimentos, viu meu sofrimento e eu não estou conseguindo mentir, não estou conseguindo esconder a verdade dele.

**Eu só rezo pra ficar bem  
Eu sei que vai  
Acredito que vai ficar tudo bem**

Eu só rezo pra ficar bem  
Eu sei que vai  
Acredito que vai ficar tudo bem...

Eu só quero que tudo termine, que tudo acabe, eu não quero ter que mentir pra ele, não mais é tão dificil eu só quero que isso acabe...

**Só quero ser o que eu sou  
Só quero não ter que mentir  
Pois ainda não encontrei o que eu procuro**

Só quero ser o que eu sou  
Só quero não ter que mentir  
Pois ainda não encontrei, ainda não encontrei...

Eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes, ser feliz com meu irmão novamente e estar... e estar com ele, com Sesshoumaru. Mesmo não querendo eu me sinto protegida quando estou com ele, me sinto bem e que nada pode me machucar, mesmo que isso seja uma mera ilusão, mesmo que seja apenas um sonho eu queria...

**Eu só rezo pra ficar bem  
Eu só rezo pra ficar bem  
Eu só rezo pra ficar bem  
Pra ficar bem.**

**(Só Rezo Nx Zero)**

Eu queria ser feliz...

Mais alguns dias se passaram e as coisas não melhoraram, Rin continuava de cama com dores e febre só conseguindo descansar a base de remédios, pelo menos Naraku e Tsubaki não dava as caras somente a noite quando chegavam embreagados demais para reclamarem de alguma coisa e desapareciam mlgo em seguida pro quarto deles. Shippou não sabia como eles aguentavam fazer isso todo santo dia mais pelo menos eles estavam deixando Rin em paz.

Na manhã seguinte enquanto Shippou tentava por alguma ordem na casa e preparar alguma coisa pra Rin comer ele escutou alguém tocar a campainha ele achou estranho já que ninguém vem visitar Naraku somente quando ele vem com algum dos amigos dele, mas nunca nenhum deles veio sem Naraku. Pensando em quem poderia ser shippou abriu a porta pra ver quem poderia ser ate que ele se surpreendeu.

- Se... Sessh... Sesshoumaru? O... O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou um pouco nervoso – _"o que ele esta fazendo aqui?"_

Sesshoumaru ficou na porta olhando shippou enquanto ele gaguejava alguma coisa coerente. Sesshoumaru não queria admitir mais estava ficando preocupado fazia dias que Rin não ia ao colégio e nem as amigas dela sabiam o que estava acontecendo e ele sabendo as _circunstâncias_ em que Rin estava ele tinha que ter certeza que ela estava bem.

- Shippou aonde esta Rin? – perguntou sem rodeios.

- Rin? Ela... ela esta dormindo, ela estava doente e... e... – Shippou tentava inventar alguma coisa.

Era tudo que Sesshoumaru precisava saber. Ele entrou na casa sem permissão e começou a seguir o cheiro de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru espere! – Shippou chamou fechando a porta e correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru que já subia as escadas.

**Fim do décimo primeiro capítulo **

(n/a:) Tchan tchan tchan tchannnnnnnnnnnn o que vai acontecer muahahahah!

Eu disse que algumas coisas iam começar a acontecer mais só no próximo capítulo é que vocês vão saber o quê (sim eu sou má XD)

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Debs-Chan**** - **Olá flor espero que esteja feliz as coisas vão começar a se desenrolar, não tenha pena da Rin sesshy esta aqui pra ajudar (se ela deixar) ^.~ espero que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews bjs flor.

**Isis Silvermoon**– Mentes más pensam igual xD eu pensei em fazer muitas maldades pro Naraku, mas ele merece não merece? Não seria tão ruim se tocássemos fogo nele ou se o sesshy fizesse ele de saco de pancadas ou feito aquele João bobo que bate e ele volta muahahaha ele merecia. E sesshy coitado ficou de escanteio nesses últimos capítulos, mas ele fez a entrada (invasão) triunfal no final desse cap. aguarde o próximo vão ter muitas emoções bjs até a próxima. :P

**flor do deserto**– Desculpaaaa! Eu sei que demorei, mas não conta pro sesshy o que eu to fazendo (se encolhendo no canto) eu tenho que terminar a fic. ç.ç mas agora as coisas vão começar a funcionar, mas não pense que a tempestade acabou só esta começando muahahahah mas não enha medo vou tentar não matar ninguém _por enquanto_... ^.~ bjs até a próxima flor.

**Flvia **– Bem vinndaaaaa! Eu sei que eu demoro T.T mas é meio difícil ter tempo, ficar sem preguiça, ter criatividade, inspiração ç.ç eu fico louca, mas eu vou tentar postar mais rápido. pedidos de fan temos que atender n.n e eu já pensei em fazer coisas horríveis pro Naraku e pra Kagura, mas não se preocupe o que e deles esta guardado. Espero que continue acompanhando bjs até a próxima ^.^

**Juliana** – Olha o sesshy aiiii! Demorou, mas apareceu ^.^ o que será que vai acontecer? Eu vou te dar uma dica (_acompanhe o próximo cap. que você vai descobrir _^.~) bjs até n.n continue acompanhado.

**Letcia**– foi triste eu não consegui cumpri o acordo ç.ç mas adorei a review n.n e Shippou não precisou e atrás do sesshy. Feito diz o ditado se Maomé não vai à montanha... espero que continue acompanhado e que não me mate por ter demorado eu vou _tentar _postar mais rápido nada de promessas dessa vez XD mas sabe como é né... quando se manda uma review... ^.~ bjs até a próxima flor.

**josimar**– Eu tenho que admitir eu sou meio puritana por isso eu ainda não passei esse limite to pensando ainda o que eu faço não posso dizer o que vai acontecer por que não teria graça e (por que nem eu mesma sei acredite) eu tenho uma base pra história, mas não tenho os acontecimentos previstos e depende muito do desenrolar da história, mas eu também acho que esse é o pior crime que se poderia acometer a uma pessoa. Por isso provavelmente... (_acompanhe os próximos capítulos...)_ ^.~

**Anny Taishou** – foi triste, mas o Shippou não pediu ajuda ao sesshy, convenhamos que seria bem melhor se ele tivesse ido atrás do sesshy, mas não precisou no finalzinho do cap. Sesshy apareceu o que será que vai acontecer? (Suspense) ^.^

**Mick Guzauski** – Olha eu aqui! Eu sei, eu sei eu demorei, mas apareci e pra deixar com gostinho de quero mais. O que será que vai acontecer (se souber me avise por que eu não faço a menor idéia do que vai acontecer. Tabom só sei um pouquinho você quer saber?) (_acompanhe o próximo cap. que você vai descobrir XD) bjs até a próxima._

**Espero que tenham gostado e se a resposta for *sim* me mandem uma review pra que eu possa ficar feliz ^.^**

**Ate à próxima **

**Kissus **

**Tei-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

Me desssscuuulllppaaaaaaa! Demorei pra piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (censurado), mas eu estou viva e trouxe mais um cap.

Os personagens não me pertencem são de **Rumiko Takahashi** só a história me pertence.

"_blá blá blá" _pensamentos

(n/a:) nota da autora

xxxxxxxxxx mudança de cenário

**Marcas **

Shippou seguiu Sesshoumaru pela escada tentando impedí-lo de subir.

- Se... Sesshoumaru espere você não pode subir – repetiu enquanto tentava acompanhá-lo, mas cada passo de Sesshoumaru eram três das pequenas pernas de Shippou. –"O que eu vou fazer?" – pensava desesperadamente enquanto via Sesshoumaru indo rumo ao quarto da irmã.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eu não aguentava mais ficar em cima de uma cama eu tinha que me levantar. Desde o _castigo _que tinha levado ficava dependendo da ajuda de Shippou e o coitado estava se esforçando tanto...

Eu tinha que ajudá-lo, não o deixaria sozinho nas mãos de Naraku, ele poderia se aproveitar e fazer algum mau a Shippou.

Mas eu não deixaria isso acontecer.

Eu era o seu escudo, Naraku não tocaria em Shippou enquanto eu estivesse lá pra receber os castigos, enquanto eu estivesse lá Shippou estaria seguro, então eu tinha que me levantar e mostrar a Shippou que estava bem e que ele não deviria se esforçar tanto, afinal eu estava ali pra se esforçar pelos dois.

Quando me sentei pude sentir meu corpo se contrair na dor, fechei os olhos e tentei respirar, não pensei duas vezes e peguei mais uma vez cartela de comprimidos e destaquei um, dói, três, quatro comprimidos, eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantos já tinha tomado por esses dias, e os coloquei na boca engolindo colocando os pés para fora da cama e tentando ficar de pé, demorou um tempo pra poder se firmar estava zonza e pensei que não aguentaria ficar de pé por muito mais tempo, mas eu não desisti e logo depois pude me mover mesmo que devagar e me apoiando na parede pra não cair até me estabilizar completamente.

Fui me arrastando para o banheiro e me apoiei na pia e me olhei no espelho, desde que eu saí do _castigo _eu não tinha me olhado no espelho e quando eu fiz isso agora eu estava num estado deplorável, meu cabelo estava um ninho, estava cheia de olheiras e o lado direito do meu rosto estava uma cor estranha meio amarelada com um tom claro de roxo e azul fiquei pensando em como estava antes, muito pior tenho certeza. Tirei a roupa devagar e olhei o meu corpo e este não estava melhor, tinha arranhões e vários hematomas principalmente no pescoço de quando ele tentou me enforcar e na barriga dos socos e chutes que levei estavam muito escuras e minhas costas que estavam cheias de riscos vermelhos alguns fundos outros mais rasos dos vidros do armário que Naraku me jogou, fora às dores que eu sentia por dentro eu acho que tem alguma coisa quebrada porque quando respiro sinto uma fisgada do lado direito abaixo do seio e nesse local esta uma mancha roxa enorme e dói pra caramba.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ir ao médico? Pra quê? Pra me fazerem perguntas aonde a verdade não pode ser dita. Não obrigado! Cedo ou tarde vai curar só precisa de tempo.

"Tudo se cura com o tempo." Uma vez a psicóloga que conversou comigo quando meus pais morreram me disse.

Estou esperando até hoje...

Deslizei dentro do chuveiro e tomei um banho gelado pra acordar e quando terminei demorei um tempão pra desemaranhar meus cabelos, às vezes eu penso em cortá-los e deixá-los curtos como eram quando eu tinha treze anos, mas me lembro como minha mãe ficou triste quando eu dei uma de cabeleireira e cortei meu próprio cabelo, lembro dela dizer como ele era lindo e que eu não deveria deixá-lo curto, "o cabelo é o charme de uma garota" ela me disse. Desde então eu não o cortei mais.

Vesti uma calça jeans azul clara e enfaixei as minhas costelas porque quando eu me movimentava doía muito, pelo menos enfeixada dava pra me mexer um pouco e coloquei por cima uma blusa de manga preta e gola ala, mesmo estando no verão eu não deixaria Shippou ficar olhando pra meus hematomas só vai deixá-lo mais triste e não vou dar o gostinho de Naraku ver sua obra de arte.

Voltei ao banheiro e olhei meu rosto novamente tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra não ficar tão evidente esse tom azulado. Comecei a passar um pouco de maquiagem pra disfarçar ao redor dos meus olhos e encima do hematoma que pelo menos não estava tão inchado. Enquanto eu tentava dar um jeito no meu rosto eu ouvi a porta do meu quarto sendo aberta Shippou não tomava jeito, a cada dez minutos ele tinha que me verificar pra ver se eu estava bem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sesshoumaru Rin esta doente e não pode receber visitas, você não pode subir – tentava argumentar Shippou, mas Sesshoumaru na dava ouvidos continuou seguindo o cheiro de Rin.

Shippou se desesperou o que ele ia fazer? O que Naraku iria fazer se encontrasse Sesshoumaru? Shippou correu e passou por Sesshoumaru e ficando na sua frente.

- Você não vai passar. – falou com firmeza enquanto levantava o rosto para poder encarar Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a sobrancelha, essa criança que mal bate na sua cintura estava tentando impedí-lo de encontrar a sua Rin?

Ridículo.

- Shippou eu não vou machucá-lo, mas você não irá me impedir de ver Rin. – falou tentando passar, mas Shippou foi pra frente dele novamente no corredor.

- Por favor... – sussurrou enquanto os olhos eram cobertos pela sua franja vermelha – você não entende...

- O que você acha que eu não entendo _ou_ não sei? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ficando irritado.

Shippou se encolheu. "_Ele sabe_"

- Me responda. – mandou, mas Shippou continuou calado por mais algum tempo.

- Como você descobriu?... – Shippou finalmente perguntou num sussurro.

- Eu não sou cego Shippou.

Foi então que Sesshoumaru percebeu.

Shippou é mais fácil de manipular, de falar o que ele queria saber. Ao contrário de Rin que ergueu um muro para se proteger, Shippou procura desesperadamente por ajuda. Sesshoumaru tinha percebido através de seu olhar que Shippou estava implorando por ajuda.

- Você que ajudar Rin não quer Shippou? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Shippou olhou para Sesshoumaru sem entender. Como ele poderia ajudar? O que ele poderia fazer? Será que ele poderia tirar Rin das garras de Naraku?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A porta abriu lentamente.

- Shippou eu já não disse que você não precisa ficar me olhando a cada dez minutos... – Rin falava de dentro do banheiro ouvindo passos se aproximar – eu já disse, eu estou bem. – falou enquanto saia do banheiro – então você não...

Parou no meio da frase.

A pessoa que eu não queria ver nunca mais na minha vida estava ali olhando o porta retrato da minha família próximo a cama, pessoa não, que aquele ser não era uma pessoa era um demônio, mesmo que fosse somente meio demônio era a pior coisa que tinha entrado em minha vida.

- Naraku. – falei.

- Vejo que ainda guarda essa fotografia. – falou e olhou pra mim.

- Mesmo depois que você jogou todas as outras fotos da minha família que tinha espalhada pela casa fora eu pelo menos pude manter essa. – falei com um pouco de desprezo na voz. - O que você quer? – perguntei. Não deveria ser coisa boa.

- Vejo também que esta melhor e com a língua afiada – falou se aproximando de mim.

Dei um passo pra trás.

- o Senhor não me respondeu. – tentei moderar minhas palavras, não cruzar a linha e ele avançar no meu pescoço literalmente.

- Vim ver como estava – falou colocando o porta retrato em cima da cômoda novamente.

Fiquei analisando cada movimento seu, não confiava nenhum segundo em suas intenções.

- Mas vejo que esta melhor – falou se aproximando novamente de mim.

Pensei em entrar no banheiro novamente e trancar a porta, mas eu sabia que se ele quisesse poderia arrombá-la, pensei em ir para a porta do quarto, mas ele me alcançaria no primeiro passo, então eu fiquei parada e esperei pra ver quais eram suas intenções.

Naraku se aproximou de mim devagar parecia uma cobra prestes a dar o bote.

Naraku era mais alto do que eu, e quando se aproximou de mim quase me cobriu com a sua altura, ele levantou o meu roto para que eu olhasse para ele.

Os olhos dele...

Era o que mais me dava medo.

Aqueles olhos vermelhos que eu não via nenhuma emoção, apenas...

Crueldade e luxúria.

Ele sentia prazer em machucar, em fazer os outros sofrer, era um sádico.

Ele passou a mão no meu rosto, e eu senti repulsa, e virei o rosto, nunca pensei que algum dia eu odiaria tanto alguém como eu o odeio.

- Veja o que você me fez fazer com o seu belo rosto. – Naraku falou enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

Dei um passo pra trás pra me afastar, mas toquei a parede ao lado da porta do banheiro.

- Rin minha querida. – falou se aproximando de novo. – eu não quero ter que te machucar pra valer. Você sabe o que eu quero, não sabe? – colocou a mão novamente em meu rosto.

- Não. Me. Toque. – falei com veneno transbordando em cada sílaba.

- Minha querida – passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e depois puxou – não me faça ficar irritado.

- O que você quer? Por veio aqui? – perguntei em meio à dor de sentir meus cabelos quase sendo arrancados do meu couro cabeludo.

- Nada de mais. Feito eu disse, só queria vê-la, saber como estava. – se aproximou mais e cheirou meus cabelos – sabe senti saudades.

"_De que? De me bater? De me atormentar?"_

- Então já me viu, mas alguma coisa? – perguntei virando o rosto pro outro lado.

Naraku se afastou.

- Você tem coragem minha querida, mas tenha cuidado você tem sorte que eu estou de bom humor hoje ou senão as coisas poderiam ser ruins pra você. – deu um sorriso torto.

Olhei pra ele. Por que ele estava feliz?

- Como você já esta bem não quero mais desculpas para ficar na cama. Eu quero os serviços feitos e a casa limpa, pois esta uma imundice. Fui claro? – falou saindo do quarto.

Escorreguei pela parede ate encostar-se ao chão, meu coração estava batendo rápido. Isso foi estranho aonde ele quer chegar com isso? Por que ele me atormenta, mas não machuca? Eu sei que dei motivos pra ele querer me bater mesmo não precisando deles para isso. Ele estava estranho...

Tentei deixar isso de lado e procurar Shippou, ele que me preocupava naquele momento. Fui para o seu quarto, mas ele não estava lá.

- Shippou – chamei. Desci as escadas devagar procurando por ele.

Chamei novamente, mas não ouve resposta. Meu coração começou a bater rápido e comecei a procurar em cada cômodo.

Shippou...

Shippou...

Shippou...

Olhei o quarto dele, a sala, o escritório, a cozinha, o porão, a frente da casa, chamei diversas vezes o nome dele, mas nada nenhum sinal dele. Meu coração não parava de bater e o desespero começou a tomar conta de mim.

Onde ele estava? Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

Será que Naraku tinha feito alguma coisa? Ele estava agindo muito estranho. Por que ele estava com bom humor? Será que ele fez alguma coisa ao meu irmão?

Não!

Não podia ser ele não seria louco a esse ponto seria?

Comecei a subir as escadas rapidamente mesmo em meio à dor, mas dor que eu estava sentindo nem me veio à mente nesse momento ou senão os remédios estavam tendo algum efeito, eu não sei. Só sei que fui direto para o quarto de Naraku e abri a porta com força.

- Onde ele está? – perguntei quando entrei.

Naraku que estava ao telefone simplesmente se virou pra mim me olhando inquisitivo.

- Onde ele esta? – perguntei novamente avançando em cima dele batendo no seu peito com os meus punhos. – O que você fez com ele. – nessa hora eu estava histérica.

- Pare com isso! – mandou enquanto segurava meus punhos e deixava o telefone cair no chão. – O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

- Onde esta o Shippou? O que você fez com ele seu maldito.

- Já chega! – gritou me jogando no chão me fazendo soltar um grito.

Naraku se abaixou e pegou o telefone e o desligou olhando pra mim que estava ainda no chão eu não conseguia me levantar a dor veio mais forte era insuportável só via as coisas girando.

Naraku pegou meu rosto e me fez encará-lo.

- O que você fez? – perguntei enquanto lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto.

- Eu não fiz nada com o garoto. – respondeu ainda segurando o meu rosto.

- Mentiroso! – gritei.

-Por que eu mentiria? Sua idiota! Acha mesmo que eu faria alguma coisa com o pirralho? Ele é a minha galinha dos ovos de ouro. – falou soltando o meu rosto.

- Onde ele esta? – perguntei novamente.

Naraku pensou um pouco, realmente ele não tinha visto o pirralho quando chegou. Será que ele tinha fugido?

Impossível.

Ele não deixaria a irmã para trás ele tinha certeza disso. Então onde ele tinha se metido? Era melhor procurá-lo antes eu ele faça alguma bobagem.

Mas não precisou Naraku dar nenhum passo, Shippou apareceu na porta do quarto e olhou assustado pra cena a sua frente.

- Rin! – chamou quando viu a irmã no chão indo de encontro a ela. Mas parou, pois Naraku estava entre os dois.

- Shippou – Rin chamou aliviada ainda no chão. Se sentou de lado, mas não consegui-o levantar.

- Onde você estava? - Naraku perguntou.

- Eu... Eu... – Shippou tentava falar, mas não conseguia.

- Responda! – Naraku mandou.

- Eu... Eu tinha ido dar uma volta... res-respirar um pouco... – respondeu gaguejando.

Naraku olhou mais atentamente pra Shippou.

_- "Esse garoto esta escondendo algo" - _Naraku pensou – dar uma volta não é? – deu a volta por Rin deixando-a entre os dois – e nessa volta – se abaixou por trás de Rin e pegou os seus cabelos puxando-os pra trás fazendo-a soltar um grito assustado e de dor e Shippou deu um passo a frente – você falou com quem?

- Com ninguém eu juro! – Shippou falou desesperado.

- Você tem certeza – puxou um pouco mais os cabelos de Rin. – você sabe não sabe? O que eu posso fazer se eu descobrir que você andou falando demais. – puxou a gola da blusa de Rin e passou a garra levemente tirando um pouco de sangue.

- Eu sei, por favor, não a machuque eu não disse nada – Shippou implorou chegando mais perto e se ajoelhando perto da irmã enquanto as lágrimas desciam.

Naraku sabia qual era o ponto fraco deles. Era o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro. E isso...

Seria a morte deles.

- Tome cuidado com o que você anda falando por aí, não queremos que nada aconteça com sua irmã, seria uma pena ter esse lindo rostinho arrancado do resto do corpo. Você não acha?

- Por favor, Por favor não a machuque. – Shippou implorava.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Naraku estava com a garra no meu pescoço e se eu me mexesse ela cortaria minha garganta, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa ele estava nos aterrorizando.

- Não seja idiota – eu falei e meu coração acelerou. Onde estou com a cabeça pra chamar alguém de idiota quando este alguém está com uma garra mais afiada do que uma faca na minha garganta e principalmente quando este alguém é Naraku.

Naraku olhou pra mim.

- Como? – perguntou pressionando a garra um pouco mais no meu pescoço.

- Shippou não seria tolo para contar a alguém o que se passa aqui ele sabe as conseqüências. – falei com a voz firme, mas por dentro... eu estava apavorada.

Naraku ficou em silêncio

O ar tava tenso e poderia ser cortado com uma faca.

Eu e Shippou seguramos nossas respirações.

Ficamos em silêncio esperando o próximo movimento dele.

- Tudo bem – Naraku falou afrouxando o aperto nos meus cabelos.

Eu e Shippou respiramos aliviados.

- Mas – Naraku falou puxando novamente meus cabelos e eu e Shippou prendemos a respiração novamente – se eu sequer sonhar que vocês estão tramando algo...

Deixou a ameaça no ar.

Naraku soltou Rin e se levantou saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas rapidamente indo em direção ao escritório. Rin tinha atrapalhado uma ligação importante e se não quisessem fechar negócios com ele ou se desconfiassem alguma coisa...

Ele a mataria.

Quando ele entrou no escritório fechou a porta e pegou o celular digitando os números rapidamente e aguardou atenderem do outro lado da linha.

_- Alô!_

- Desculpe ter desligado a ligação naquele momento é que ouve um problema aqui em casa. – Naraku se desculpava.

_- Esta tudo bem?_

- Esta sim sabe como são os adolescentes sempre fazem uma tempestade num copo d'água. – desconversou.

_- Você tem certeza pelo que eu ouvi..._

- Não se preocupe as coisas estão bem – cortou-o poderia deixar que descobrissem o que ocorria naquela casa. - eu queria continuar a falar sobre o andamento da...

_- Tenha calma Naraku eu ainda estou analisando a proposta que tal a gente falar sobre isso amanhã? Acabei de chegar em casa se continuar falando de trabalho minha esposa me mata._ – começou a rir.

- Claro... eu entendo. Então falamos amanhã. – falou desgostoso.

_- Boa noite Naraku._

- Boa noite... Inutaisho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Shippou onde você estava? Eu te procurei por todos os lados – eu perguntava enquanto Shippou me ajudava a me levantar

- Rin você não deveria ter saído da cama você não esta bem ainda... – Shippou falava preocupado.

- Shippou não mude de assunto – pedi.

- Eu não estou mudando de assunto eu disse que tinha ido dar uma volta – falou desviando o olhar.

- E por que você não me avisou? Eu estava preocupada – perguntei. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Por que eu não quis preocupar você – olhei desconfiada eu conheço meu irmão.

- E aonde você foi? – tentei descobrir.

- Eu? Bem eu... eu dei uma volta no quarteirão – Shippou começou a ficar nervoso.

- _"Ele esta mentindo"_ Shippou me conte a verdade aonde você foi. – agora eu estava preocupada.

- Rin eu não estou mentindo... – Shippou continuava afirmando pra mim, mas...

- Então por que você não me olha nos olhos?

- Eu... Eu... Eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra a gente comer – segurei a mão dele.

- _"Quando foi que você começou a mentir pra mim Shippou?"_ – pensei - Espere fique aqui comigo.

- Mas você precisa comer você não esta se alimentando direito esta ficando mais magra – falava preocupado.

- Estou sem fome – falei puxando-o comigo.

Saímos do quarto de Naraku e fomos pro meu quarto deitei na cama e puxei Shippou que deitou ao meu lado e coloquei o braço em vota dele – eu só quero ficar assim com você.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu... _"preciso de forças... saber que você esta aqui comigo me da forças pra continuar..."_ – o abracei mais apertado – eu te amo. – falei abraçando-o mais apertado.

- Eu também te amo mana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Rin dormiu, shippou sentou na cama e olhou pra ela. Ela esta mais magra, mais pálida, com olheiras e fora os hematomas que ela tentava esconder a todo custo, mas que continuavam aparecendo em meio às maquiagens e roupas compridas.

Passou a mão pelo rosto dela e desceu ate a garganta que ainda estava com o filete de sangue no corte que Naraku fez com a garra.

Isso não podia continuar tinha que parar.

Ele não queria mentir pra a irmã, mas era preciso se ela descobrisse o que ele fez Rin ficaria com medo. Mas quem não ficaria? Ele mesmo estava com medo, mas era preciso, cedo ou tarde Naraku faria coisa pior com Rin. Shippou só tinha dez anos, mas não era estúpido ele via os avanços que Naraku estava fazendo com a irmã e ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Por isso ele contou tudo pra Sesshoumaru.

**FLASH BACK**

Shippou ficou parado encarando Sesshoumaru.

Shippou não sabia se podia confiar nele, mas e se ele pudesse ajudar... será que não valeria apena arriscar?

- O que você quer dizer? – Shippou perguntou meio receoso.

- Que eu posso ajudar.

- "_Será?" _Por que eu deveria acreditar em você? _"Eu posso confiar?"_

- Você tem que confiar em mim.

Shippou pensou um pouco. O que mais ele tinha a perder?

- Co... Como você pode nos ajudar? - ele ia acreditar.

Diga-me tudo o que você sabe.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Rin definitivamente não pode saber que ele falou com Sesshoumaru pelo menos por enquanto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru estava inquieto. Desde que tinha falado com Shippou ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele tinha dito.

"_Ele bate nela..."_

"_Ele a ameaça..."_

"_Ele a tortura..."_

"_Rin vai morrer se continuar naquela casa..."._

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa e tinha que ser agora!

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta de sua casa e caminhou direto pro escritório, bateu na porta e esperou ate escutar um leve "entra". Olhou pro youkai sentado na cabeceira da mesa que parecia sua imagem refletida no espelho.

Ele nunca imaginou que chegaria a esse ponto.

- Pai... – o youkai olhou pra ele - preciso de sua ajuda. – falou fechando a porta atrás dele.

Ele teve que engolir seu orgulho para salvar a sua Rin.

**Fim do décimo segundo capítulo.**

n/a: Gente peço humildemente desculpas realmente demorei muito pra postar eu odeio quando acontece isso e não tenho palavras pra descrever espero que sejam pacientes comigo vou "tentar" atualizar mais rápido.

Na verdade esse era pra ser um capitulo giga-enorme, masssssssss se fosse pra esperar pra escrever tudo que eu queria que acontecesse só nesse cap. acabaria terminando só em 2013 kkkkkk. Do jeito que estava demorando.

Agora vou agradecer a quem me mandou reviews não vou responder, pois já faz tanto tempo que provavelmente nem vocês se lembram mais o que falaram kkkkkk

Mas agradeço, pois se não fossem as reviews pra me inspirarem eu com certeza não teria feito nem sequer o segundo capítulo dessa fic.

Eu agradeço á:

**Letícia**

**Juliana**

**Debs-Chan **

**Isis Silvermoon **

**midory-chan**

**Marilia Cullen Black **

**flor do deserto **

**Anny Taishou **

**jusamurai**

**Mick Guzauski **

**Teh**

**nikkagomes **

kissus adoro todas vocês espero que continuem comentando e não desistam das história que eu com certeza não vou desistir.

O próximo cap. vai ser:

"Adivinhem quem vem pro jantar"

Se as coisas começaram a esquentar nesse cap. no outro vai pegar fogo.


End file.
